Red, White, and Lavender
by Trunks Koi
Summary: Sweet dreams my dear lover. Must you always drive me to the edge of pleasure? I was all alone, lost in my own little world. You came in my life with no warning. I knew now dreams really do come true Tru-Chan. Help me be who you want me to be. (Truten) Yao
1. Default Chapter

This story is for all those people who are big dreamers, and plenty of fantasies they relive every minute of their life. All those who still have their head half way on their shoulders even when life isn't like that for you. Maybe a little crazy and confusing to every one but to you. To understand it is to live it. But over the world only you can go through this, and no one would ever know but you. No one can see your past over that smile you have over that face, not even your closest friends and family can see through your mind. Trust me I'm just like this, crazy, feeling alone and here is a confusing shine of my insanity. Please enjoy my obsessions and similar situations of my life in Goten and Trunks' eyes. My life is here and now I live for today and not tomorrow. Screaming into my mind alone and mistaken, tears no more, eyes filled with nothing, holding on for dear life, no such thing as love for this fucker, Hated to all, known only to you as a normal person, maybe a little creative and a nut case. But what I type on this damn little key board is what I see and feel in my mind every day.  
  
Now enough with confusing and dark dreary stuff, if you couldn't or wouldn't like some thing like that you won't like this story. Oh yea there is romance and hot steamy love in here but I wanted to warn newbies and readers who haven't heard of me before. Yes it a Yaoi fan fiction between Trunks and Goten, if I manage to get them together here. Also warning to all bible lovers, this is a atheists story, if you don't like the Christian religion made fun of don't read it. Flamers I warn you, no comments if you didn't like it! Simple as that, instead of wasting electricity to type it down keep it to your self. Save a tree, don't flame.  
  
Enjoy my reader, I hope you like this.   
  
Danielle  
  
Trunks.z.x  
  
I look at all my magazine collections, newspaper articles, and clippings of Capsule Corps main man. He was seemed to change my thoughts to a different perspective. Like I would ever have the chance at meeting him, he seemed so hot! So damn sexy, I was unusual to my mother that was so obsessed to this man, all she thought was I wanted to be a business man. Work at Capsule Corps seemed like my dream to her, but mine was bedding this hottie. That was some times when I was in-depth on my stories and works of fan fiction. Sure I had other obsessions, like Brittany Spears, and all those famous women out in fame and fortune. I got away from my collection and sat down on my bed.  
  
I looked out the window of my bed room; it was like any other day. This day was like any ordinary boring day for my life to grow into. My mother Chichi was out of country with my father on vacation. My brother Gohan was on his usual scholar trip to America, he just had a baby girl. So my mother was pretty happy to have a grand child. The funny thing is that the girl he had it with seemed his first love of his life. How he ever stayed with her I'll never know.   
  
The soft blue sky brightened my view as I look deeper out my window. The sun seemed to warm my face even as the cool breeze blew through my hair and touched my skin. I breathed deeply smelling the wonderful country side in my senses. I close my eyes to listen closely to what I'm feeling, my heart beating faster than normal in my chest; I felt uneasy some what, like some thing was going to happen. I open my eyes once more to see a car pull up in to my drive way, black and mysterious as it showed it self, I knew this was going to be turning point some how. My biggest fears were seeing this black car, it meant either death in the family or a deathly situation. I heard a car door slam and saw three shadows drifting on the ground.   
  
They walked up the walk way to my front door. I heard the knock I really didn't want to answer it. But my body made its way into the kitchen and past into the living room where the dreaded door was. My eyes welted up with tears as I make my way to open the door in front of me. My hand twisted the door knob slowly, as the door opened my whole life flashed before my eyes. They people who had gotten out were business like men. My eyes widened at the attire they had on, deep black suits with hair cut perfectly and brushed.   
  
"Mr. Son is it?" One of them said in front of me.  
  
"Yes it is what is it that you want?"  
  
"Well we came to tell you some news."  
  
"What is some thing wrong, are my parents ok?" I asked, figuring that they were the reason they were here.  
  
"Yes, may we come in?"  
  
I let them all come in and they told me straight up;  
  
"Your parents have been kidnapped."  
  
I let my head think through on what they had just said, my parents were kidnapped? Why?   
  
"Who did this, and do you have any idea where they are?" I looked up at them for some sense of hope, only to have it thrown back into my face as they remained motionless and silent.   
  
"Mr. Son we're looking as hard as we can at the most possible places they could have ended up being held up in."  
  
How in the world can any one hold on to my father?! He's the universes strongest fighter and he could blow his way out of every thing! How could he let this happen to our family?!  
  
"We believe your father may be drugged, we under stand that he's very strong. We're following the trail the kidnappers leave behind every stop they make we hear about."   
  
Then it hits me my father was just visiting from the dead, so he could have disappeared leaving only my mother in this.  
  
I put my head down in my hands as I sit down on my bed. Then the questions run through my head as I think about my situation; why did this person kidnap my parents, and if they just didn't kill them on the spot, why were they keeping them alive, do they want money or just revenge on something I did. I don't bother trying to listen in on what else the men were telling me, I just didn't care. My days relaxing and being care free are over with, my whole wonderful child hood as disappeared in front of my eyes as I sat there. Did I even have one to begin with?   
  
"Mr. Son are you listening to me?" I feel a hand on my shoulder shake me lightly. I flinch away from it, why the hell do they care so much, it's there job, their just acting like they care, they could care less if my family dies. I feel the hot anger inside me boil and fury to just scream telling them how hard it is to deal with what they have just told me.   
  
"My name is Goten; please don't call me after my last name." I tell them "I want to know how long it will be until you find them, I need to know if their going to be alright, I'll do any thing to find them, I don't care how much money it takes!" I throw my fits up in the air some what, just to have them collapse don on my soft satin black sheets on my mattress. I feel he tears well up in my eyes as they just stand motionless.   
  
"Goten, we have to take you to some where that you will be safe and fed properly." I look up at the man that had uttered those words that meant I didn't live here any longer. I loved my home and I was going to stay in it this time. I was old enough to deal with being alone!  
  
"No, I'll be fine here. Thank you for the offer though." I put my hands into my lap and pretend that nothing bad of even so what threatening was said.  
  
"Goten we have to give you a new home for the moment, your not the legal age to even be left at home." My stomach turned upside down and fell straight down onto hard concrete.  
  
"I can handle being alone for awhile, I have two years until I'm eighteen! I really think I'll be fine!" I yelped out, hopping that they would just leave.   
  
I put my head against the car window noticing we were passing my school. I knew I would never get to see it again. I look away feeling fresh tears come to my eyes. The flowers in the garden surrounding the front of it was in full bloom. We stop at the red light near the schools cross walk. A tear fell as I we pulled away from it slowly, I helped plant many of those flowers. I didn't bother looking after we pulled past the whole school.   
  
I held back the tears knowing if I cried it wouldn't make me feel better, only worse and weaker to break down on.  
  
"Goten we're taking you to JDC at the moment, we need to put you some where safe until we can get you anew home. Sadly to give your hopes up kid, but we might not find your parents. We're going to fid you a temporary home until we do."  
  
"What's JDC?" I asked softly not bothering to think about the other things the women had just said.  
  
"Juvenile Detention Center, it's a shelter until we find a temporary home for you."  
  
"But what did I do wrong to get put in there?" I nearly whispered against the window.  
  
"You did nothing wrong, your not going to be in a cell most of the time, I have a pretty good idea who might take you for this summer, you'll enjoy them. But like I said you won't be treated like a normal inmate, you'll be able to get out of your cell if you want, and you're allowed a few items I believe in your cell." I just turned my head and stuffed it in to my blanket I had brought with a few other things, my stuffed killer whale and drawing books. Sleep took to me after a few moments more passed, rest that's really some thing I'm going to need.   
  
"Goten you need to wake up, we're here." I was pulled from the car by two police officers. They looked at me like a criminal. I wanted to run, run like earlier, run as fast as my legs would carry me. I heard the women speak to the two cops as they held on to me. Then they suddenly let lose of me apologizing and taking their hats off to me. I turned around to the car and grabbed my blanket; it was on my mom made for me when I was younger. I knew I looked strange being so attached to it. But I missed her; I wish my mom was here. My fathers also in this mishap, who would want to do this to me?  
  
"Goten your going to have to act like an inmate, so we need you to look like one." The cop said to me happily, we rarely ever get a case like yours, we'll take good care of ya' until one of our friendly families comes here to pick you up. Until then we'll try to keep you little calm until then." I had wrapped the soft blanket around my frame. I nodded and noticed they were taking care of getting some of my things out of the car and taking it inside.   
  
It was a dark and dreary place that made you either think or cry at the sight of what you seen. Every door had a lock on the door, every sound you heard was inmates screaming and telling them about their problems. My whole body shook as I passed on final door into another on were I seen a heavyset black lady, she looked at me with disgust, and hatred. I was a full Japanese life style boy, and I'm half sayjin, but they don't know that, nor do the cops.  
  
"Do we have a new stupid kid to take care of today? What do you do run away?" She looked at me from the door way she was in.   
  
"Nope this is an innocent one, we have a rare case for ya today Nana." I noticed that her gaze softened and she walked up to me and hugged me.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, but I'm not used to good ones, I'm sorry I called you stupid. You look tired you can go in my office and have a seat. I I walked in the office and sat down. She walked in and went through some paper work with me and put them into a big filing cabinet.  
  
"I'll find ya a decent room and room mate to stay with." I held on tight to my stuffed whale and blanket. I knew I looked funny but I didn't care! She took some of my things and brought me into another hallway, I saw a few guys look at me funny through the small windows of the doors of their cells that surrounded me I that hall way.  
  
"Hal!" I jumped at her yelling. "Wake up this isn't time to sleep!"   
  
"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BLACK WHORE!!" I heard him yell through the window. I never heard that much bad language used like that before. The boy looked American and dumb, also very nasty looking. She opened the door and I heard a spraying sound and a scream.   
  
"That'll teach ya, never use foul language in my presence or any one higher than you in morals you retarded stupid child!!"  
  
I looked in the door way as he lay on the cement floor moaning and rubbing his eyes.   
  
"YOU better see this young man standing here; he's a good example of good respect!! He loved his parents he didn't kill them like you did!!" She slammed the door and looked at me, my whole body was shaking. I want out of this place.   
  
"Honey I'm going to put you with a run away is that ok with you?" I looked up and nodded slowly.  
  
She walked to the end of the hallway and yelled over a microphone for the door to be opened, the door to other cell had a normal cell lock on it, this one was computer locked. I noticed a young looking boy sitting on the bed in the corner.   
  
"T.J. this young man is coming to stay in your cell for a while, do not bother him, do not play with his things, you may get to know him. Be respectful to him like you would me."   
  
I looked over to the young man, he seemed very timid and scared, and I walked straight into the room and sat down with my whale held to my chest. He looked at me and smiled a bit, and looked out the sealed window, I heard the door slam and lock. I managed to still hold on to my dignity. He looks back at me and laughs a bit, and crosses his arms.   
  
"So what are you in here for, all mighty and high?" He asked right out, looking straight into my eyes.  
  
"My parents were kidnapped, as well as my brother. The investigation group dropped me off here to stay until they find them." I simply stated and walked over to the window. This boy seemed rough on the edges, I figured to hang low around him, not get to friendly with him. I hugged my whale to my chest again, as some type of support for me.   
  
I looked out the window to see a wide view of cars and many highways. The sun was setting in the distance, it reminded me of home. I sighed and walked to my bunk that was on the other side and laid down to rest my eyes, my whole body was tired from what was going on in my life right now.   
  
I felt the cold cement touch my warm skin, and the harsh surface beneath the thin cloth and padding, this going to be one hell of a time to sleep.  
  
"You're lucky you know." I heard his voice, it seemed scared and beaten. I lift my head up from the mat.   
  
"How am I lucky?"   
  
"A loving family is going to pick you up in here in a few hours; you'll be out of here." I raised my eye brows, my brain began to think… 'Family?' A family is coming to take me to take care of me? Take me home with them? Love me maybe? Al these questions ran through my mind as it hit me.  
  
"So why did you run away from your parents?" I managed to say with out showing any feeling of happiness for myself.  
  
"They weren't my parents, they were foster parents, and I'm an orphan. They were selling me out to old men for their pleasure." He said blankly, and he laid his head down on his matted bunk.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry for asking, you should tell these people what they are doing to you." I sat up and looked over at him, so that I could see if he was upset or not, his face was a blank and cold looking as when I first saw him. It seemed as if he was beaten all his life, I felt for him, knowing how much things he's going through.  
  
I managed to lie back down on the mat and cover up with my blanket, my stuffed whale made a great pillow. I thought about what this family might be like will they have a cute daughter an awesome son? A perfect image of a father that was there? Perfect mother that excepted you for who you are, things I never had?   
  
"Goten!" A family is here to pick you up to go to a temporary home. Get you things picked up ok sweetie? A young man of the family is coming to your cell to pick up you and your things, I'll miss ya baby" Click   
  
I lift up my head, I must have fallen asleep, and the intercom had told me that message. I managed to get up and saw the cell door was open, but T.J. was still in the cell, sitting on his bed, reading a book. They must really trust their run a ways if they open the doors like that. I walked to the door and out holding my things, I saw a person walking down the hall towards me. I figured that was the young man picking me up.  
  
This guy had a hat on his head with shades and a hooded sweat shirt, baggy jeans that dragged the ground. He walked up to me and smiled and grabbed my things out of my hands and gestured for me to follow. I looked at him as we walked, I couldn't think of any thing to say since he hadn't said a word to me at all. After we walked to the same office I was earlier he spoke to me.  
  
"Sorry that I didn't talk to you when we met, but they told me not to talk to you until me got out of the holding cell areas. My mom was to busy with her trips and labs to come pick you up. So here I am, the godly son to save your ass." He put his arms up and smiled. I couldn't help myself I laughed a little, he was quite the character.   
  
"Names Torankusu, and yes I figured your names Son Goten right?" I nodded and he smiled bigger "Well I bet you want out of this place, lets get going. We'll talk as we head home."  
  
We walked out into the hallway leading out and I saw the door that lead out. My heart was flying in my chest, I wanted out so bad, I wanted to smell the air out side this sterile place. He opened the door for me and I walked out into the city streets, seeing the cars and people so busy with all the things they were to do that day. It like there wasn't another day to get it done. He grasped my hand and pulled on it gently to follow him to his car I figured. But then when his skin touched mine, it was like electricity through my whole body. His skin was amazingly soft, and warm, and defiantly inviting to me. I had to keep my mind off my sex and on to what and where I was going to. Trunks lead me to a black Lamborghini with tinted windows and awesome wheels. My mouth dropped and I looked up at him.  
  
"Is this yours?"  
  
"Yea one of them, I wanted to drive the red one but my sister wanted to borrow that color. So we'll drive that later ok?"  
  
""How many do you have?"  
  
"Oh let me see, just these, about six or seven I forget." He walked to the front and opened the hood, and put my things inside. The hood was the trunk!! I was walking all around the vehicle inspecting it some what, like it was in a show room.   
  
"Well lets get going goof ball you've walked around this damn car like seven times now, you'll have plenty of time to do that when we get home."  
  
I got inside the quarter million dollar car and buckled up; it had leather seats and the works on the inside. I felt the dash, and the door frame, it was like new.  
  
He started it up and he backed it up, I couldn't believe I was riding in a Lamborghini. I thought I was lucky to even ride in a corvette much less a new van or car. This was grand to my eyes; my guess is his family was loaded. I sighed as we got on the high way. Watching the cars we pass, and got passed.  
  
"I take it you've never had a car like this huh?" I hear him ask, I nodded, I was still sleepy, but I couldn't fall asleep just yet.  
  
"Were only a few minutes away so don't pass out in here. I want you in a bed, cozy and comfy." I looked over at him, wondering what home looked like.  
  
"Hey do you know a company called Capsule Corp.?" His eyes were fixed on the road in front of him.  
  
"Yea, it's like one of the biggest richest Corporations on the planet, why?" I responded.  
  
"Oh I was just wondering, you know the president is always in the paper huh?"   
  
"Yea, Trunks Brief?"  
  
I thought about it, the president was a very handsome young man, gorgeous and sexy. But I heard he was a big snob, and was a bid business shark. I often saw him modeling in front of his new designs of many pod cars and capsules. He always had some fancy suit on, hair perfectly combed. That was another thing, his hair color was so rare, its shade of lavender, and his wonderful blue eyes. They went perfectly with his hair.   
  
"Hey you ok, you're awfully quiet over there." I shot up and looked at him. I wondered then why he even bothered asking me about the president of C.C., yet my mind started yelling at me for not noticing. This guy is rich, but one thing, he doesn't look like the man in the magazines.   
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about why you asked me about that. My brother wanted to get a job there, but one of the lower bosses didn't like him I guess."   
  
I tried to get on another subject, I really didn't want to tell him my sexual preference. I clasped my hands together trying to get my mind off of the fact knowing that I might be in good hands, but my parents were going to die or already dead one of them is dead so only one of them can really die…but you get the point. Until now I really hadn't thought about how much has and had happened. How many things are at stake. I'll never be able to see my mother smile again, while my father would never show me his wisdom of fighting. I barley knew the man because of him being dead most of my life.   
  
"So who was the boss do you know?" I shook my head trying to find figure out all things I could be into.   
  
"No, he never told me his name all I know is he hated my brothers resume' and his attitude." I managed to say, all I hears was a 'hmn' response. I watched as we passed into a long drive, with gates the size of my house. NO FUCKING WAY!!  
  
Then it hit me, this was Capsule Corps main building, where the founder and family lived! I was jumping inside my stomach knowing that I was going to live in this place for a few months. It couldn't be him, no way in hell could that hottie be sitting next to me!! I personally wanted to see what this young man looked like sitting next to me.  
  
He pulled up into a large door in the side of the building. He drove through curves and spirals of the building, I figured this was a parking garage for his cars. He pulled into a wide opening with all sorts of cars, and cars just like the one I was sitting in. My eyes widened at all of the cars, I paid attention to them trying to see if they were the ones in my magazines. A few were picture perfect from the ones in my mind that I had seen. Even the ones I seen in the news papers were sitting all around me. He pulled in a parking spot and turned the car off.  
  
"Well we are here, I hope you don't mind, I'll have my escorts get your things. I hope you're ok with that, I know you seemed a bit attached to your belongings so I'll have them put right into my room."  
  
"Oh ok, I'm fine with that, less things for me to carry." I saw him flip open a small looking cell phone, he pushed a button and a voice came load over the ceiling of the garage.   
  
"Sweetie welcome home, did you get Goten, and do you need any help with any thing?"  
  
"Yea, I need some extra hands down here, get Goten's things and put them in my room would ya?"  
  
"Yes, your mother left you some spending money on your card, she said to have a good time and she loves and misses you all ready. We'll have some one down in a moment."  
  
"Thanks Margi, tell mom I send my love to her, and tell her thanks too."  
  
"Yep I'll do that."  
  
He got out of the car, I followed him. Hoping I could get a glimpse of his eyes, I wanted to see those wonderful pools of blue I always knew in the magazines, I wondered if they were that beautiful in real life.   
  
He turned to me and took off his shades and hat off, my mouth dropped as his hands did down to his sides. It was him, that sexy young president. I was giddy all over. My cheeks got hot, I knew I was blushing. I couldn't believe that he was standing right in front of me. This has to be one hell of a dream.  
  
"Oh my god.."  
  
"Huh? Goten what is wrong with you, seemed a bit flushed." He waked towards me.  
  
The room swirled around me and I felt like I fell, blackness over took my eyes and brain. THUMP  
  
"GOTEN!" I heard the faint cry before my mind went blank.  
  
"Mmm" I roll over on a soft surface, I yawn and open my eyes. My eyes adjusted to the new surroundings, it was awfully bright in the room. I feel what I'm laying on , I was on a warm comfy bed with silk sheets. The pillows were very comfortable and fluffy. I snuggle back into my new found haven.   
  
"Eep!" My body rubbed against some thing unfamiliar against my body. My ears pick up a soft sigh, then movement. I look over the pillow I'm laying on slowly.  
  
"Well hello sleepy head, do ya feel better?"  
  
My eyes widen, that angel was laying next to me!! His head laying only inches away from mine, his gorgeous silky hair lay astray on the pillow. My groin twitched at this sight, it was defiantly one sight I soon would regret seeing.  
  
Kami I just know I'm going to have one hard nasty dream about this once in my next sleep session.   
  
" I guess so, what happened?"  
  
"You passed out right in front off me when I took off my cover."  
  
"Cover?"  
  
"Yea my hat and shades, that want no one would like rampage up to me with cameras. Wanting more interviews with me." He lied his head back and sighed softly.  
  
"Well I can understand why, you're a pretty good sight to see." My whole body froze, I couldn't believe what just came out of my mouth. I look at his face to see his reaction, preparing for the blow of YOU FAG! He raises his eye brows and starts to laugh! I'm confuse and startled at this.  
  
"Oh you're so cute, I think were going to be having a bit of fun while you're here."  
  
"What do you mean I'm cute?"  
  
"The way you try telling me you like what you see, it's adorable to see your face!" He laughs again and sits up near me.  
  
"But I don't understand what you mean." I was unprepared for what came in front of me.  
  
GRAB   
  
"Huh!?" He grabbed me by me shirt collar and pulled me up to his face.  
  
"I think I might like you if you keep up your cute little attitude dumb ass." He whispered to me. My heart jumped into my throat, and my cheeks got hot once more.  
  
"Oh, cool." That's all I could say for his comment.  
  
"So do I have a chance with you may be?" He was still close to my face, I could feel his hot breath on my skin, and his lustful scent. I wondered what he smelled like after sex. Mmm my mind wonders more. I know I'm so mean for thinking about sex right now but I'm so damn horny!! I decided to get bold.  
  
"Sure you have more than a damn chance, I'm practically drooling over here!" Now it was his turn to blush, he looked closely into my eyes and pulled away. I tilted my head seeing him get out of the bed. He made his way around to my side. I didn't expect much, but not nearly what he did.  
  
"Lay down for me cutie, I wanna do somthin for you."  
  
I did as he told me to do, and lied my self down on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing!??" He wrapped a leather straps around my wrists and ankles and began to tie them to the post surrounding the bed.  
  
"I'm going to give you a test drive ok cutie?"  
  
"Please I know you're hot and all but I didn't want sex just yet!!!" I yelped out, as he pulled off his shirt and let his pants drop with my eyes.  
  
"I'm not gonna fuck you baby!" I look up at him and see his black and slinky thong. My mouth dropped as the pants did to the floor. He got on top of me and sat down on my hips.  
  
"I said a test drive, not a sack session." He grasped my hands and put them on his hips. He pushed himself against me, I threw my head back and tried not to make a single sound.   
  
"Oh Goten your so simple, your already hard for me huh?" I look up at him as I move my hands up and down his hips to his firm tight rear. I was so hard it was hurting, but I was unsure if I really wanted sex with some kinky hot sexy guy like this or not. My mind screamed yes!!! But I didn't even know him!!   
  
"Goten do you want me?"  
  
"Yes…" I hissed.  
  
"Goten? Are you ok? You sound funny."  
  
I opened my eyes find his face worried and pale. I feel a sharp pain in my head as I turn to him, he wasn't on top of me nor near naked. I see blood on his shirt and on his face. I look up at him and cringe, pain hits down to my right arm and back up to my head.  
  
"Oh man it hurts, what happened?"  
  
"You fainted and fell, you hit your head pretty hard, and the doc said you have concussion and a broken arm."  
  
He said it pretty plainly and it hit me harder than my fall, it was all a dream, those wonderful hips and lustrous eye were all my imagination, all a lie…….Damn.  
  
"I guess I was sleepier than I thought, huh?"  
  
"Yea, you even sort of collapsed all dramatic like." He laughs.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You said like something like 'Oh my god!' like you were dieing or something."  
  
"Oh I did, I don't remember that." I put my hand behind my head to touch the gauss around my head. My other arm was in a hard cast of some type. I felt so tired for some odd reason, maybe it's just because I was laying down in this cold hospital room or I have mono.  
  
"Well the doc told me you'll make fast recovery form all this, if you want we can leave now unless you want some pain killers."  
  
"No, I want out of here."  
  
"Good I'll go sign you out, be right back." He ruffles my hair and leaves.   
  
I sink back down in to the covers, I try to rest my eyes and ignore the pain in my head. My stomach churned about as I began to think about what my parents were going through, if they were ok, or how much I really miss them. My chest starts to hurt, it's my heart. It's aching in a fire grave, deep inside me, it doesn't matter how hollow I get, the fire inside me keeps getting bigger, hotter, and burning up any feeling I ever had.  
  
My mind slips out away from the real world as I see what my mind looks like. I see my self in a room alone with out a door to escape. My eye focus what the walls look like, pictures of my family and home, my friends, my school. I look on the other walls in the room, they have pictures of Trunks yet they look old, I look at them deeper he looked like a young child yet he didn't seem happy. Then another picture showed next to them, a smug man with highly spiked hair, the pictures of Trunks turned red and white.  
  
I turn around to see Trunks as a young teenager, he had a frown on is face then a fearful one when this man appeared in front of him. I watched as Trunks' body was slammed into the ground, causing a shriek to come out of him. I backed against the wall behind me and watched as the walls turned into nothing, all the pictures of my family and friends were destroyed. I tried to walk forward only to hear yelling and screaming. Painful yelps and cries of please and whys. I turned around to find Trunks as I seen him today, Gorgeous and gleaming of happiness, But I seen tears coming down from his eyes. I walked up to him, and noticed he was some what frozen like that. I touched his face it was cold as ice, I turned around to see my mother looking straight at me. She opened her mouth and blood seemed to slur out as she spoke.  
  
"Goten, it's your end, you're the cause of all this, how could you let this happen to us!? You decided to go against God! How could you turn gay? I didn't put you on the planet to fuck a man in the ass!! I put you on this planet to have a family!"  
  
"But mother I am what I am I can't change what I like in a relationship! I never gave my life to your God! Why can't you except me!!??"  
  
"Never you mistaken child, your not mine, this all your fathers fault! If you had a fatherly figure in your life you wouldn't be a damn FAG!!"  
  
"What? You don't want me?"  
  
"I'll tell you what, I'm going to go to America where there are no fagots, where they know that a women is prized, God is in their lives, and people like you are burning in hell!"  
  
"But mother please don't leave me alone in this house!!"  
  
"You'll learn on your own how wonderful a normal life is. I never want to see your face again you dirty child. I never had you."  
  
"Mother why are you telling me this again?!" Tears fell down my face. I watched the blood run down the walls. All the memories I ever knew. I watched her fling her had to my face, more red, more blood red!! Make it stop!!   
  
I back up into Trunks, He wraps his arms around me and his hair flies up in a golden color, his wonderful blue eyes turned to green.   
  
"Goten you got to let go of them, they are what causes your red, some thing deep inside you tells me you will find them but it will met your end, watch your back for these two. They cause your red, and they will turn it into your death."  
  
"What are you saying Trunks?" I looked up at him, I had no idea why his hair changed like that I looked at my mother once more, her body turned into a black tar, my head began to hurt as I heard her consume my hearing, my every thought……gone. My vision goes red and it slowly turned into white.  
  
"Trunks please help me!! I don't want to live this over again!!" The red disappears in my vision, white consumed its presence.  
  
"Please get me out of here!!"   
  
"Goten, wake up we can go home now."  
  
"TRUNKS!" I yelp grabbing him.  
  
"Wow, you sure you're ok." He pats me on my back softly.  
  
"Yea, I just had on messed up dream."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"My mother"  
  
"Oh, any thing with moms are scary." He laughed.  
  
Trunks POV  
  
I noticed him thrashing about on that bed, he kept saying red turned into white, I had not idea what that meant. I just hope he lets his worries go down the drain, he won't suffer at all here. He seemed a bit frail when I picked him up off the concrete, he was light as a feather. I could say he was about 110 pounds. I wonder if he's eaten well enough in his old home.   
  
"Well let's go." I grab his hand gently and pull on him. He followed it and managed to get up. I lead him to my car out side in the parking lot.   
  
"Hey were are we?" I hear him ask.  
  
"Were on the hospital wing of Capsule Corp. Basically this is the industrial area. We have our offices over there next to it." I point to show him. He looks as if he's so amazed at every thing around him, including me.   
  
"Well get in goof ball, were going home."  
  
"Yea I know, it's just so neat to actually see this place, I've seen this in magazines so many times, and my mom never had time to take me to West City to see it, because we live so far away." He gets in and buckles up.   
  
"Well you'll see every part of this place once I'm finished with you." I start the car up and I leave to our destination. I look over at him, he's staring at the buildings as they pass, almost like he's never seen a business building before. I wish I was like that or I would like my job way better, I HATE going to work, it bores me to death.  
  
This time I pull in my grandpa's lab garage, a lot less cars and no concrete, soft carpet surrounded the ground. He gets out before me and he starts to look around even more, seeing all these shiny new cars and computers hooked up to some.  
  
"Wow, where are we?" I smile at him  
  
"We are in my gramps lab, he makes some new pod cars in this room for our business."  
  
"Cool! You guys got the concept Z 34 Doro in here!!" He runs up to the small compact pod car. And starts looking in it like there's no tomorrow.  
  
"Yea we have that sitting in here because we need to adjust its stabilizers, it's not level when you take off."  
  
"This is so cool to actually see it!"  
  
"Is that the only thing you think about is seeing some thing what about owning it?" I knew we had billions ready to be sent out next year to be sold. But I knew he probably would enjoy to have his own car.  
  
"Oh Trunks I couldn't afford some thing this nice, But yea it would be nice."  
  
"What color or colors?" He looks at me strangely but began to think. His lips purse at his deep thought. Actually it was kina cute. I kick my self mentally and laugh.  
  
"I would have to say like black and blue with under lights that were green and a kick ass stereo. With fancy leather seats and a turbo booster, and a CD player, and a place for a laptop, because if I had that type of money I would have a laptop."  
  
"I said color not every thing." I laugh, he looks at me and smiled.  
  
"Well I figured I would just tell you what I would do if I was rich. Instead of just the color, I figured you would ask me after the color what would you do with it."  
  
"Well your right, any thing else?" He shifts his hips and gives a small 'Mmm'.  
  
"Well I would want a date to take to dinner and a nice night with them."  
  
"Well if that's all, you have it now besides the date."  
  
"WHAT?" He turns to me wide eyed like he had never seen me before. I smiled at him and nodded my head.  
  
"I have your car coming of the line now, my cell phone recorded your requests, and so it will be in here in a few minutes."  
  
"But how can I pay for it?" He gave a saddened look.   
  
"It's already paid for Goten, its all yours."  
  
"Really?!!" His eyes were fixed upon mine like he had never seen me before. I slowly turned to the garage door as it opened with the car.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" He jumped up and put his arms around him self lie he was going to cry. I never had witnessed some one act this away that I know that received just a car. I get a new one every week. This is going to be one awesome stay for him if he gets that excited over a car.  
  
"Well go on and check your car out, you wanna take a spin in it?" I look at him as he rushed up to it and looked all over it.  
  
"YES!!" He opened the car door and got in, already trying to start it up.  
  
"Cool, let's go." I got in and he immediately put in reverse and peeled out into the road.  
  
"This is awesome! Thank you Trunks." He tuned his head to me.  
  
"Well now that we are on the road lets go and pick up your laptop shall we?"  
  
"I'm getting a laptop?"  
  
"Yea you need one if you're going to be living in my house."  
  
"Oh wow, what did I do to get all of these toys?"  
  
"For showing up on my door step, it's a home warming gift from me ok?"  
  
"Oh Trunks thank you so much!" I pointed out to where we need to go and he followed my lead.  
  
"Your more than welcome, all you need to do is keep me company a few times a month."  
  
He pulled into a parking space but when he stopped he didn't get out like I thought he would. He turned to me and grabbed me and pull my whole body into a hug. My whole being shook as his finger tips touched me, as his head was a perfect fit underneath mine. I had never felt such ecstasy with one persons touch. I looked down at him and he had his eyes closed like it was the last thing in the world.  
  
"I will always keep you company Trunks, it doesn't matter if you had given me these gifts, you were nice enough to put a smile on my face." He lifted his head up and smiled "I know I sound like one hell of a homo but I know how I feel and I'm not afraid to say what I feel in my heart."  
  
"Goten, I'm glad you're as honest as you are, that will make us both comfortable around each other. Now let's go get that computer goof ball."  
  
"Ok let's go." He lets go of me and gets out, I notice his face is flushed and he seems a bit embarrassed.  
  
We picked up the laptop and a few other things we needed for it and headed for home. When he pulled into the garage and I got out following suit to him. He began to walk to the entrance to go in. I smiled and pressed the closure button on his car and it collapsed into its capsule. I turned to see him amazed again.  
  
"It dose that that thing to?"  
  
"Yep, that way you won't need a parking spot."  
  
"Cool!!"  
  
"Well go on in, my mother might be back from her trip, so I bet she would like to see you. I must warn you though, my father isn't the nicest person on the planet so try not to bother him to much ne?" He tilted his head at me and nodded and he headed in the door.  
  
He walked right into the living room with his mouth wide open, like he had never been in a normal home before. I wondered what his home looked like. He turned his head to me and smiled.   
  
"This is a gorgeous home Trunks-Kun, I love it."  
  
"You love it already when all you seen is the living room?"  
  
"Well there you are asking me the obvious, if this room looks this good then every other room should look wonderful to." He twirled around and ran down the hall way giggling like a school girl.  
  
"Ok, go ahead and explore, I need a shower. You'll find my room, it's not hard to find."  
  
"Ok thanks Trunks!!"  
  
"Yep!" I leave my door half a jar, my mother if she was home she would have been in the living room waiting for me. I had the bell boy bring his things into my room I turned my back to the pile of thing on my floor and to my task at hand. I pulled my shirt and pants slide off my body, I looked at myself in my mirror. My hips were a perfect curve to my boxers, I slowly removed them. I always had a thing to look at my whole body before a or after my showers for some odd reason. I guess I really am that beautiful. My past girl friends have fallen in love with the way my body and my face, but they never wanted to talk to me, all they wanted from me was sex.   
  
I sigh at I look at my scars on my thighs and lower hip area, they were long gashes in my flesh. No ones ever seen these scars besides me and the person who caused them. I caressed my hand around my hips feeling how they still feel so deep, I can sill feel the pain from that night. I'll never trust a straight homophobic man. No one will ever see these scars no one will ever touch me they want to. Goten seems like a trust worthy young man, I hope to get to know him better and trust him. I'll never trust any one with my body, no sex for this man, I've had enough already.   
  
As my thoughts wander I had made it into my shower already. My virginity was taken away from me along time ago with out choice and I won't stand for it to happen again, I never want to experience that again. That's why I'm the way I am, in the closet for the rest of my little life just living out every day alone with out some one to hold me, some one to tell me they love me.  
  
"Hey Trunks, are you in here?" I hear, I look out the shower door to see Goten looking straight at me. I blushed a bit.  
  
"Yep, sorry I didn't hurry. I really don't feel that well right now, I got this headache that's killing me."  
  
"Oh take your time I met your dad, he's not that bad, he just doesn't talk very much." I laugh as I get back to washing my body.   
  
"Yea, that's him."  
  
"So where is your mom?"  
  
"Oh she's probably in the lab again, that's her haven to relax from her trips most of the time."  
  
"Cool, she sounds like a total genius of the human race." He giggled and sat down on my bed and laid himself down. He had a hold of that blanket of his. It must mean some thing to him. I shivered as the water ran down my back, it felt good from the heat building and hitting against my tan skin. I really need to get to sleep. The last time I looked at the clock it said 12:42 AM I yawned at my thought of sleep.  
  
"Trunks are you almost done, you sound a bit tired."  
  
"Yea I'm getting out now." I got out and grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my waist and headed out not bothering to look at my hair if it looked brushed. I walk into my room to see him laying with a smile on his face half awake.   
  
"Sleepy Goten?"  
  
"Yea, where am I going to sleep?"  
  
"With me tonight, I hope you don't mind." I watch as his eyes widen and he nods his head no quite vastly. I see a blush coming to his cheeks, I didn't mind mentioning it to him. I walk over and drop my towel to get dressed. I hear a small gasp and I turn my head to see him look away. He acts like he's so innocent and curious. I wonder if he prefers men of both. Mmm I guess I I'll figure that out later.  
  
"I'm sorry if this kind of stuns you, are you not used to seeing nakedness around your house?"  
  
"No my mother is very religious and my father is …not there most of the time."  
  
"When was the last time you seen him?"  
  
"About three years ago, he was just visiting from the dead for my mothers vacation, that's why I wonder if she left with him to heaven to let me be alone, my brother could have covered up his files, that way he could really relax. I'm not really that worried about them now that I have thought about it."  
  
"I'm sorry that you haven't had enough love from you father, trust me I know how it feels. My fathers the same way. He leaves into space for a few months then comes back to beat the shit out of me and eat our food then leave, with knocking my mother up again, my parents really didn't want me." I pull up on my boxers and a tank top. I make eye contact with him.  
  
"Well lets hit the sack, I'll let you meet my mother tomorrow and I'll show you a few of my talents I do on my free time."  
  
"Ok sounds good to me, I'll get dressed."  
  
"Ok, you better hurry up or I'll steal all of the covers." In a matter of seconds he was in my bed al curled up in a tee-shirt and boxers.  
  
"Well that was quick, I'm beginning to like you. At least you're quick."  
  
"Good I like to hear that. Thank you again for all that you have done for me." He pulls me in for a light hug and he tells me good night and we turn out the lights.  
  
"Dose your head still hurt Trunks?" He whispers to me. I smile for his memory, at least I know he listens to me.  
  
"It feels better now that I'm laying down but thanks for your concern about me Go-Chan." I saw him smile shyly at me for my endearment. I got up and walked to my bay window and opened it as I stepped out. My hair was drying already from just standing around my room. The wind hit my body in a rush touching every cell in my body, the moon was full, and the city lights were bright into the horizon.  
  
"Hey Trunks aren't you going to sleep?"  
  
"Yea, I want to see the stars for a bit."  
  
"But I thought you were tired?"  
  
"Well I still am its just I want to watch for a shooting star, and feel the wind."  
  
"You sound like a romance novel, you know that right?" He laughed a bit.  
  
"If you get your butt up to look at this you would understand why I said that." I see him by the corner of my eye get up quickly. He stands by my side and I hear a small gasp.  
  
"It's so…beautiful, it like this every night?"  
  
"Yea, but I never see shooting stars like that." I point into the high sky. I see him just gaze with amazement yet sadness in his eyes.  
  
"What is the matter Go-Chan, you seem sad?"  
  
"Oh just thinking about something, it's both sad and joyful in my mind."  
  
"I see, is about your parents?"  
  
"Yea" A stray tear falls down from his face and he turns into my room and laid his head back down on my pillows. He must really be that lonely to cry like that.  
  
"Goten please don't cry, I hate tears to fall down such a nice persons face." I try to get him to smile but all I do is get him crying more.  
  
"Oh Trunks how can you know what I'm going through? My parents dumped me, I know where they are, my head is screwed up, and I keep thinking they will come back but they have been gone for two years!"  
  
I nod my head, I figured he had a few screws lose in that head of his. But I continue to listen to what his side of the story was, the true side.  
  
"I always looked out that window of my room for that damned white car to pull up in our drive way. I received a little money from my mothers retirement money, that's what I've been living on there is no mystery of where they are. My fathers been dead since I was born!" He began to cry harder, he couldn't control his breathing. He thrashed his body against the head board of my bed.  
  
"Goten!!"  
  
I put my arms around him to try to calm him down. His whole body was shaking and straining from my grasp.  
  
"You know what's fucked up?" he arches his back as I hold on to him, careful of his broken arm, I look at his head to see if there was any bleeding. He seemed ok, which that relived me from my worry.  
  
"What so messed up Go-Chan?"  
  
"My biggest crush in the whole fuckin damn world is sitting right behind me, holding me like I always wanted. Really caring about me!! But one problem, he'll let go after this and beat the shit out of me just like my parents did when they found out I was a gay fagot!" He sobs and tenses himself like I was going to hit him. But I still held on to him. No one should ever get beaten for what they like in love. I pull him closer to me trying to prove to him I wasn't going to hurt him.  
  
"Goten I don't want to hurt you! Please relax and let me talk to you. You might need some help pretty soon not only for that messed up truth you told me, but also for you being like bipolar. I understand what you feel, I have a few friends facing what you're going through. I'm not homophobic ok Go-Chan?" I managed to whisper to him in his ear.  
  
"I'm flattered that you like me in that way. Understand that nothing will ever come in between us to hurt you. Do you hear me Goten?" I feel his body suddenly relax from within my arms. I sigh as his turns into my chest and sniffles a bit. I put my hand around him to try to make him stop crying. I rub gently against his shoulders to try to relax him a bit more.  
  
"I hear you Trunks, is it really true you don't care?"  
  
"No, I told you I'm flattered. I'm happy that I have some one really crushing on me instead of my money."  
  
"Who would crush on money, that's not a lovable thing?"  
  
"Go-Chan your so simple minded sometimes, I mean is liking me because I have money and riches."  
  
"That's sad, why would anyone do that to you?" He cuddled into my chest softly and sighed. I pulled him closer to my chest, he was shaking all over.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"No I'm just really upset and happy at the same time, knowing that one person excepts me for who I am."  
  
My mind then stops to think about what I'm doing; Guy in my arms, he likes me, he is crying his heart out to me, what the hell am I supposed to do? I know I'm not gay that's a firm fact. I'm not going to even want a relationship right now, but I don't want to crush his heart like all the others he has known did. Oh Kami I'm going to regret this so bad in a second.  
  
"Goten?" He looks up to me in my eyes, tear filled brown eyes meet up with my blue ones.   
  
"What level of like are you talking about?"  
  
"Love" He whispers to me. I slowly smile and lean down into him and kiss him on his cheek slowly and softly. My body wouldn't let me get near his lips, nor would I.  
  
"Trunks your too sweet."  
  
"You know what?" Here it comes I just know this is going to make my stomach curl up and die after this.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I'm not gay, but I think I might try it and see if I like it." AW KAMI! My whole body was frozen as I seen him get up from my arms. His finger tips touched me once again and it brought me to almost moan. Why the hell dose that happen ever time he touches me? It feels like electricity going through my body!  
  
"Trunks you don't have to try any thing to make me happy. Just be your self, I don't want to force some thing that serious on you and your life. Your not gay and your not going to make me feel any better if you force yourself to be gay with me or any other man." He kisses me back on my cheek and he lays down facing me.  
  
"But I want to know what its like." I lay down facing him like so. His hair laid astray on the pillow as his wild brown eyes shined in the moon light that was coming into my balcony window. My heart jumped, he looked so angelic.  
  
"Trunks it's different than a girl, way different than any relationship you could have, even gay women couples don't have to face as much shit as men do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look at the world today Trunks, it hates gay people, gay men! All the United states want to do is kill every romance unless it follows the damn religion most believe in over there."  
  
"What religion is that Goten?"  
  
"Christianity, they have no right to say that people can't love each other."  
  
"I'm a Christian but I'm not against gay men or women."  
  
"What about marriage?"  
  
"Fine with me, they need the same rights as we have as normal couples."  
  
"That is not a full Christian way then. That's one of the biggest sins in that religion."  
  
"The world is changing, if people change so should the ways of religion, no one should follow their lives only by a book that was written thousands of years ago." I yawned trying to think deeper into my thoughts.   
  
"Yea, if only people were like you Trunks, there would be less fights and debates on TV or the news telling what to love and what to do in your lives." I pressed my head down on my pillow and arched my back as if to stretch out on the bed.   
  
"The world knows the word love as just a word and nothing more. It's the people on it that sees it differently, and religion is one rule of many that pushes itself in that word. Any many never see it by it's self any more."   
  
"True to that, You sound like an old wise man." I laughed.  
  
"Gee thanks, I feel old now." I pulled on the blankets to cover my self up.  
  
"Your not old, it's just your mind its because you work to hard." He closes his eyes slowly, he was tired. I decided to end the conversation. My mother sometimes wanted me to go to church, but I hated every time we read the front part of the bible, it said only a man and a women shall marry, no homosexually will be tolerated. Fir will rain down from the sky from two men that make love. But in those times there were so many gay men in Greece we wouldn't have a tree left to see. Nor grass to walk on. Also there was so much cheating and unmorally nasty situations in the bible. But enough think about this, it's making my head hurt.  
  
"Night Chibi-Chan"  
  
Goten POV  
  
I managed to close my eyes to try to sleep. After he had told me that he was willing to date me, it stole my breath away. He was the most giving and loving man I had ever known. It made my heart flutter in my chest just thinking about him. I want him so bad now.  
  
I rolled over to my side almost seeming like he was spooning me. Except he didn't have his arm around my waist. I sighed quietly desperately trying to sleep away my thoughts, wishing that I really didn't have him next to me.  
  
"Mmm"  
  
"Hey sleepy head, wake up! I hope your not going to sleep all day, it's nearly 11:00 AM!! Damn your lazy." I felt him put some thing on my forehead, most likely a pillow of some sort.  
  
"I'm still sleepy.." I yawned trying to relax a bit more with the pillow on my head. It actually helped block out the light from his balcony window.  
  
"Goten are you hungry?" I lift my head at my aching stomach.  
  
"A little bit 


	2. Dismiss My Heart

I made my way of the bed to the cold blue carpeting on the floor. I let my eyes close to the sun light that let into the room. I managed to look over at my purpled haired companion who was brushing his hair. My thoughts made its way back to him once more. I loved to feel his hair; I shuddered as I remembered my one dream about him. I wonder…  
  
"Hey Trunks?" I put my hands on my hips. And he turned to me slightly, still brushing his hair.  
  
"Hmm?" Then my mind told me to stop and think. Never ask a guy what kind of underwear he wears; it will prove to him you're a pervert. I figured it would make him uncomfortable around me. So I thought of something else.  
  
"Are we going any where today?  
  
"No just me, I have to go to the office today and review over some things."  
  
"Aw that stinks; I was hoping to get to spend some time with you." This was a major bummer; I didn't want to be left here with out him. I need him for my eyes!! I mentally kicked myself for my perverted thoughts.   
  
"You can come with me!" I walked next to him as he continued to brush and trim his hair. I was a little giddy for watching him do that?   
  
"Cool, are you sure I won't bother you?"  
  
"Nah, my sister used to come with me all the time, I always gave her a job or to."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Trips to the coffee machine and copier for my documents when they are not on my computer, maybe even getting lunch every once in awhile."  
  
I sighed as he put on a pair of sun glasses and looked at himself. He knew he was gorgeous; no one had to tell him that.  
  
"What was the sigh for?"  
  
"I was just wondering…" I blushed, "If you knew that you're beautiful?" I watched his face as I saw a crimson red reached to his cheeks.  
  
"Uh, thank you Go-Chan, I don't really know that." I watched as he took of his glasses, and looked at him once more.  
  
"Do you like your reflection?" He looked at bit taken back at the question.  
  
"I don't know…. I see so many bad memories in that face I see, but what concerns me is the one behind my own. It seems more hurt than my own." He turns to me and pulls me into a light hug. I smile and squeezed harder on his frame.   
  
"Goten, you're the most adorable person I know. I want you to know you can tell me any thing, if you have a problem. I'll always be here for you and I know you will be here for me to."  
  
My heart was thumping in my chest as he let lose of me. He looked t his reflection once more for a second time. He turned and made his way down the steps. My guess to the kitchen to get some thing in his stomach. I smiled thinking about what he said. I honestly think he treats me like a brother or …no not a lover. My mind took back its thought once more.   
  
"Trunks you're driving me crazy!!" I yelled out as I grabbed some cloths out of my bag in the corner next to his dresser. I let my cloths drop of my body, letting my skin feel the cold air. I knew I was pretty small and slender to be really masculine in any way. Sure I a body from my training and other fighting techniques I used when I was younger.  
  
"GOTEN HURRY YOUR ASS UP, GOT TO GO IN LESS THAN A HALF HOUR!!!"  
  
My body shuddered at his screaming, my mind was still a little stunned to think. Trunks, the president of Capsule Corp. is yelling at me!!! Here goes my perverted mind. I wonder what he sounds as he screams in his orgasms? I chuckled at myself for thinking that. I slid on a pair of boxers and jeans with my shirt.  
  
"Hey slow poke, I hope you plan on eating fast." I heard him say to me as I entered to kitchen. The smell of coffee and break fest. My guess was waffles and syrup. I looked on the table and smiled. I was right about the food, even my own plate too.  
  
"Wow trunks you can cook?"  
  
"Yep, I love to cook for my guests."  
  
"Thank You Tru-Chan!!" I took the plate and ate it very quickly. I noticed he started to laugh.  
  
"What?" I ate the last bit off my plate.   
  
"I never knew you liked food that much!"  
  
"That's my weak spot, if I'm not fed I'm useless!" He busted up laughing. What was so funny?  
  
"What is it that's so funny to you?"  
  
"Just seeing you eat, you inhaled it!!" He laughed even harder.  
  
"Shut up, I was hungry ok?"  
  
"Well at least you're a fast eater, I'll be right back. I'm gonna get dressed."  
  
"Ok, hurry you have ten minutes!"  
  
"Plenty of time for this purpled haired wonder!" He yelled at me while he ran up the steps.  
  
I looked out the window for what it seemed like an hour. I heard foot steps behind me to see him like I saw him the magazines. I nearly feel of my chair, I was sitting on. He grabbed my hand and drug me out the door to his car that was started as he got near it and the doors opened. As soon as we got in we were there in no time. I managed to take a better look at him. He had his hair slicked back and thin glasses on his eyes. Not on wrinkle in his suit. Just like in the magazines, perfect in every way. He led me into the building with haste on his mind. As soon at we made it inside to the offices, every one was waving and saying hi to Trunks. Only they called him Mr.Brief and they seemed they knew their place. Trunks was very friendly to all of his men and women in the offices. He made his way to a big door with PRESIDENT written in gold letters on the door. He opened it to a room with a desk and a young man sitting at the desk.  
  
"Hey Joey, you're here early. What's the catch?"  
  
"Nothing sir, I was just quick on my feet today, and less traffic today I guess." He seemed a bit scared of Trunks. I noticed Trunks' face didn't seem friendly to this young man.   
  
"Well I'm glad you're here, did you manage to file those resumes last night?"  
  
"Yes sir, I made sure of it."  
  
"Good, do we have any interviews today?"  
  
"Yes, I'll give you the files." I watched as he got up and handed Trunks a huge packet of papers in a yellow folder.  
  
"Joey you're working pretty hard this week, how come?" I watched as the man got fear in his eyes, he was scared shitless. I looked at Trunks' face. He seemed like a stern business shark.   
  
"I'm just a little into my work right now I guess sir." I watched Trunks turn with a nod and walked to the door on the other side of the room. I saw the way he walked, almost like a prick. With his nose stuck into the air.  
  
"So who was that?" I was a bit upset for him not introducing me to the man or any one else.  
  
"He's my secretary, or let me rephrase that; MY LAZY ASS secretary." My eyes got wide as I saw the hate in his eyes.  
  
"Well he seems a bit busy now right?"  
  
"I was being sarcastic with him, he hates to work here. He told me him self. But he just here because he likes the pay. Most people do now a days."  
  
"I see." I looked around me to see a couch and a few book cases full of thick books, and the main desk. The head honcho desk of them all. Of course Trunks had his name on it in gold letters just like the door. I then tried to change the subject as to where it may get him in a better mood.  
  
"Do like to work here Tru-Chan?" He looked up at me and snickered.  
  
"What do you think?" He looked annoyingly into me like I was just plain dumb.  
  
"I kind of figured you liked it. Because you're always smiling in you magazine and paper photos. You always say pretty good thoughts on your company." He shook his head at me.  
  
"Goten-kun you're so simple minded, you really are from the country side huh?" I was taken back from this, what did he mean simple minded? Did he think I was dumb?  
  
"So you think I'm dumb huh?" I tried act a bit upset. But really I was feeling stupid for saying any thing about is work.  
  
"No, not really. What I meant was that you don't understand business shit. I have to act like that or the press and every one else in Japan and other countries all over the damned world would think there is some thing wrong with me and my company."  
  
"So you put up an act to say to others you enjoy working?"  
  
"Well sort of like that. Think of it like this; if a business's boss was in the paper complaining about all the problems that the job was causing him, and how much he hated all his employees, do you think that many people would think your products and inventions were really good if their owner was like that?" He paused with that. I made a mental note that he was very talkative when at work. Man I love business men, especially one purple haired hottie sitting in that desk with those glasses on his wonderful face.   
  
"Oh ok I get it now, thank you for explaining it to me."  
  
"No problem at all Go-Chan." I sighed softly at his endearment. He was so sweet some times.  
  
"You need any thing I'm up to going and getting it for you."  
  
"Thanks, I might need you in a bit. But for now I'm going to get you something to do." He pulls out something I couldn't see. My eyes widened, it was my new laptop he had bought me. He got up and handed me it.  
  
"You might want to look at the website here, it will show you where things are." But if you want to goof around on it I don't mind, just don't make to much noise."  
  
"Thanks Trunks, I didn't even think about bringing it." I opened it up on my lap and started it up. It was a HP Pavilion ze5600. I figured it was pretty pricey from all the programs it had on it. I opened the net on it and began checking sites and chat rooms out. I never seen wide open internet before. The only internet I had was from school and the library down the road from it.  
  
I looked up from my laptop to see him typing away on his own little laptop, I figured it was important because he was copying from a written paper next to him. I continued to watch him until he turned and noticed me staring. A blush hit my face as I looked back on my screen I knew now he was staring at me through those baby blue eyes of his. I hear him chuckle and sigh. I hear more typing and I look up to see he was staring right at me once again. I knew my face was beat red, why is he doing this to me. He's too sexy to look at me like that. Here in a minute I might have a nose bleed.  
  
"You are a trip Goten-kun, why do you keep looking so…lonesome? Ever since I started to type about an hour ago you've been staring at me. What's up, are you that bored?" I felt my nose twitch as I seen him make a sexy glare at me. That did it, my nose started to gush out blood, I began to panic. I got up holding my nose managing to say sorry on my way out to the door. I was lucky I did look at those maps on that site or I would really lost. I noticed that the young man was gone from his desk, I wonder where he was?  
  
I made my way down to the restroom to wash the blood off my hands and face, I had gotten a little bit on my shirt but it wasn't bad. I had gotten it just in time.  
  
"Goten are you ok?" I hear his voice, no not yet I can't see you yet!! I think I might have a hard on too, I look down at myself hoping I didn't.  
  
"Shit…" I did of course, why did I have to get stuck like this, damn me and my sick mind!!  
  
"Goten?" I hear him again. I had made my way into one of the stalls with my feet up on the toilet. I tried to think about some thing else, to get my hard on down. But all that came to my mind was one of my dreams of Trunks giving me a blow job. I gasped a little, making no sound as I heard him leave. He probably thinks I'm lost. I let my self slowly slide down from the toilet and onto the floor to look underneath the stall. No one, good keep it that way. I wasn't one to masturbate in public places, it disgusted me to no end. But my hard on was twitching and almost painful to bare.  
  
"Trunks I wish you weren't so damn sexy…" I managed to say as I let my hand slide down to my groin. I really didn't want to do this, but it hurt so badly! I rubbed lightly on my arousal, moving around the fabric that was confining it to the world. I hissed softly as I rubbed a bit harder. I bit down on my lip lightly chewing it. I moved up and unbuttoned my pants, watching them slowly slide off my hips and to the ground. I looked at my boxers. I closed my eyes as I reached into my them and closed my hand around the heated flesh. I felt my heart beat harshly in my palm. I let my head fall back against the wall of the stall. I let out a small moan. I moved my other hand down to the base and felt below and around myself. I was happy that my hand wasn't broken like my arm. My whole body let out a shudder.  
  
"Trunks…"  
  
I moved slowly up to the tip and back down painfully. I increased my pace after the thought of Trunks inside me. I let out another muffled moan from me keeping my mouth shut. I managed to hold still placing my foot against the panels on the door, while my other one was underneath my form. My hair fell into my face as I continued with my action.   
  
"I want you inside me…I want you to fuck my brains out.." I whispered to myself as I continued to grab at my arousal. I nearly pressed to hard on the door of the stall it was denting it. I'm so close, just a little bit more. I tightened my hand around myself, wishing it was Trunks' hand around me that was touching me like that. With one more hard thrust my body racked itself with all the tension I had received in the past few days. I breathed as I brought my hand to my face to clean up my mess.  
  
"Damn.."  
  
I licked around my hand until it was clean from all my orgasm. I loved the taste of it, I always wondered if Trunks would taste the same or different? I got up and buttoned my pants up and managed to straighten up my hair and my shirt, trying to show I wasn't against something. I opened the stall and washed my hands.   
  
I made my way out of the room. I thought about what I had just done and I shuddered once more. I felt so dirty now. I need a bath or a shower defiantly when we get home.   
  
"Hey goten where did you go, are you alright?" I saw Trunks walking towards me, he had that face on when we were in the hospital.  
  
"I went to the bathroom real quick to wash off my hands and face. Then I started to walk around a little, I got a bit lost until I now."  
  
"Well you sure you're ok?" he walks up to me closely looking into my eyes. I smile and nod.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, it's just my allergies acting up on me I guess." I see him smile and chuckle.  
  
"Ah ok well I'm glad your ok, lets get back to work you pestering machine."  
  
"Ok Tru-Chan!" I noticed him roll his eyes and smiled wider. I followed him back into his office.  
  
"Goten I have a job for you, if your up to it that is."  
  
"Sure Trunks-Kun, what is it?" I wondered when he sat back into his chair.  
  
"Could you go make some copies of this paper?" He held out a packet of paper.  
  
"Sure, how many?"  
  
"Twenty five please."  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
"Don't get lost, try to hurry I need those."  
  
"I won't get lost and I will hurry." I ran out the door vastly with the papers held to my chest. I knew where the copier was.   
  
I managed to get all the papers copied and back to him in one piece. He was amazed on how fast I had gotten them done.  
  
"Thanks Chibi, you're quite handy." I nodded and sat back down. I looked up to see that young man Joey poking his head in.   
  
"Sir your first interview is here, will you see him now?"  
  
"Yes, please send him in." He nodded and left the door way. I saw Trunks push up on his glasses and pull out a note pad and a packet of paper. My guess was the guy's résumé.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Kaufman, please have a seat." I watched as a very young man walked in holding onto a briefcase. He had a seat in front of Trunks' desk.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Brief."  
  
"So you wanted a advanced graphic inventor's placement?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Your résumé is very nice. You're a very busy man. I like that in a worker."  
  
"Thank you, I'm glad you like it, may I show you some of my sketches?"  
  
"Yes please do." I watched Trunks as he talked to this man, he was showing he was boss. I figured he loved it. I really almost think this is sexy just watching all people fall down on their knees just saying hello. I licked my dry lips.  
  
"Here is a concept drawing of one of your cars you already have on the road. I made a few changes to it for more up to date style."  
  
"Very nice, I love this. You're a very good artist, please show me more." He handed him more drawings and explained them to Trunks. He seemed quite pleased to the drawings.  
  
"Well it was great to meet you, it looks like you'll be a hard worker. I will contact you about the opening in a few days Mr. Kaufman." He shook his hand and allowed the man to leave.  
  
"Well looks like I have hire." He looked at me with his head cocked. What do think Goten?"  
  
"I thought the drawings were really good even from over here."  
  
"Cool, I'll hire him."  
  
"So how many a day do you hire?"  
  
"None usually, I'm a pretty picky guy." My eyes widened at his comment.  
  
"It's that hard to please you?"  
  
"Yep, I hire once every month, on a normal." He yawned, and got up.   
  
"How many more interviews are you going to do today?"  
  
"None, were going home now, I want to spend this and next week off. I'll let my sis take over for now." He walked over to me and held out his hand.  
  
"Why Tru-Chan?"  
  
"I want to spend more time with you, that's why."  
  
"You don't have to do that. I'll be good helping you."  
  
Trunks POV  
  
"I need a break, the last break I had was last year." I watched as his head slumped down to the floor. I got up from my chair and made my way to the door.   
  
"Goten what is the matter, you seem a little upset?"  
  
"It's just how much you push every thing in your life over for me. You barely even know me, much less care for me like that." His eyes made contact to mine. He had tears in his eyes. Those deep brown eyes looking so desperate, lonesome. For a second I thought I saw love in his eyes. I know he wants me, which is sad to think about. I wish I knew what he felt like, maybe if I did I could make it stop hurting him.  
  
"Goten, you're worth it. You got to understand that I'm not heartless. Maybe the people you knew were or maybe not. All I know is your family left you because of who your are. I care for you just like my family, you need as much love and care as you can get." I wrap my arms around his small body.  
  
I let my palms slide down to his waist, his head fit perfect against my chest. I hear him whimper and collapse against me to the floor pulling me with him. I let my eyes slide closed, his body against mine gave my body a whole new feeling to what he was about. I could feel his breath against my face. I touched his forehead with my own, hoping to find what I was really searching for.  
  
"Trunks…"  
  
I relax my body as a white light came to my view, deep and soft as the touch hit me. What was this my body's feeling, is this love or lust, or is it more? More to see and hear, to understand. I pull away slowly to face him, tears covering his eyes and cheeks. All I see is happiness, and joy inside those chocolate brown eyes. What the hell is wrong with me!? This is a human man I'm falling for! He's not close to a sayjin in any case. Why did I just try to bond with him, humans can't do that. I smile at him, wishing he really was like me. Then I wouldn't really have a problem falling for him. He would understand me more, if I tell him that I'm part alien he'll freak! Or think I'm a nut case. I watch his face as he smiles and mentions we need to get going. I let lose of his small body and we get up from the floor.   
  
"Thanks for all your help today Go-Chan, you really got some work done. You didn't have to help me clean up my room too." I manage to say. He was dusting off a few shelves around my computer desk.   
  
"Ah that's ok Trunks-Kun I'm used to house work, I grew up on it." I see his face turning to me, I acted like I was looking at a book. He had a sad like gaze on me but some what happy.  
  
"Hey you ok?" I hear him say. "You're acting a bit different around me since we left your office."  
  
"It's nothing you need to worry about, it's just something's on my mind is all." I manage to spit out with out thinking to slow, trying not to sound flustered.   
  
"Tell me about it and I might be able to sort it out for you." I look up at him as he plops on my bed tossing the duster to the floor. "Besides talking about it always helps you feel better about it." He smiles and props his head up with a pillow, watching out for his cast on his arm.  
  
"Go-Chan you're too cute." I say softly "Well it's not really a problem but I'm worried if I told you, you might freak out on me."  
  
"Freak out huh? I bet not, I've seen some pretty weird crap in my life so I don't think this will stun me to bad." He rolls on his back and giggles.   
  
"Well I have a mixed bloodline, and it's not from this world." I try to think of a better way to put it, and I watch his features turn to a concentrated look on his face. Like it was a question of some type.  
  
"I'm half human, and half another race from space called sayjins." I watch as his face turned to a huge smile.  
  
"That's awesome Tru-Chan! I'm the same way! My dad was a full sayjin, is your dad a full too? This is so cool I never knew other ones of my kind existed!" He fell off my bed along with me. I was amazed to find it was true, he really was like me. He could turn super like me, the only thing was he couldn't fly. It stunned me to know he could fight but couldn't fly.   
  
"Goten I'll teach you how to fly if you would like me to." I was on my bed cozy in my bed sheets and blankets along with him beside me. He turned to me with wide eyes.  
  
"Trunks would you take me flying right now?"  
  
"Yea I could, I know I won't drop you…much." I joked and I saw him get up out of the covers and shove a shirt over his head.  
  
"But wait, how will you take me…I can't fly. What is wrong with me!? I'm so dumb!" I see him look out the window. I roll my eyes and get up be hind him and lift him up into my arms.  
  
"What the..? Trunks what are you doing?" He looks up at my face, and I see a light blush across his pale cheeks. I smile walk to my open bay window.  
  
"I told you I would take you flying, I'm not ignoring you." I Jump off the ledge of the window, I feel his body tense up and he screams when we began to fall to the ground. I take off to the sky just before hitting the cement ground. I see him freak out as he looks around in my arms at the sight below him.  
  
"Trunks it's so…unbelievable!!" He looks up at me. "You remind me of an American super hero in those marvel comics. All you need is a blond bimbo and a cape to go along side instead of me in your arms." He laughs.  
  
"Oh yea Go-Chan?" I let him fall from my arms into the air and he doesn't notice until a minute later. As I follow him falling. He looks at me and feels around himself with fear and trust in his eyes. I smile and grab him and pull him into my arms. He settles himself back into my chest like in my office today. Only I sensed a little fear in his body.  
  
"Goten I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I was only playing with you. I knew I should have asked you before I did that. I feel him put a hand on my cheek and look into my eyes.  
  
"Your not scaring me you dumb ass, your making me fall even more in love with you." He kissed me on my cheek, I nearly lost my concentration to fly after his little comment.  
  
"What's the matter Trunks, am I being to homo for you?" He laughs lightly, I told you homosexual relationships are different. But you know what?"  
  
"What?" I whisper to him, not knowing why.  
  
"Being a sayjin is even better, its makes sex a little more fun for use both if you get my drift sexy." I never thought about how open he was getting to be around me. It was an odd feeling to have. I'm not sure what to think about it. I think he's creating a monster, I'm beginning to like this. I lick my lips and look at him as he cuddled back into my chest, he was blushing. I looked into the sky to see the stars beginning to come out as the moon. I turned around to head back home, this was going to be one hell of a night if I'm thinking right. Damn the sexual tension in me is really getting to me after six years. I'm still unsure why I'm so turned on all of the sudden, I've never felt this turned on in years and to a guy this is strange!  
  
My short Second chapter is complete, I'm glad you are enjoying all my dreams and fantasies in my mind. Thanks to all my reviewers and Bulma for her first review. And yes I have plenty of more chapters to come to this story. Like I said before, images and fan art of this story are posted on my website. If only I could really show you what its like, inside my thoughts.   
  
What do think will happen to our Goten? Or what about Trunks is there something terrible going to happen to him? Will there ever be a time Trunks will except to be gay? Or am I telling a bunch of messed up summery for the next LONG chapter coming up? Never know about me, thanks again, I'll update soon just keep reviewing.   
  
Deep in side my mind  
  
It seems like my life is timed  
  
Before long lost love  
  
To the stars brilliant shine above  
  
I see your eyes  
  
Just like my homes blue skies  
  
I smell your scent  
  
I'll give you a hint  
  
I'm in love with your reflection  
  
No wonder I need protection  
  
You wondrous lips  
  
Against my hips  
  
Your soft lavender hair  
  
You strip me bare  
  
I throw my head back  
  
Hell lets hit the sack  
  
I hear you grown in my ear  
  
My eyes began to tear  
  
I feel you inside of me  
  
Your face is all I can see  
  
I call out your sweet name  
  
I need a picture frame  
  
To see this gorgeous sight  
  
He has every right  
  
Take me to that white I know so well  
  
I know I'll have a story to tell  
  
I feel the pressure inside of me  
  
Oh your just turning my key  
  
Don't stop my angel boy  
  
I know your no damn toy  
  
Even though I may see the red you always bring the white back into my eyes. But the lavender is always you.  
  
This is so damn true too  
  
Son Goten  
  
End 


	3. Confession Of his Heart

_Red, White, and Lavender_

_Trunks.z.x_

_**Chapter 3  
**_  
Trunks was acting differently around me once we made it back. He really didn't speak to me after he had put me down. My mind was racing as I sat my body on his bed. He had gone into the bathroom to take a shower to clean up for bed. I figured because of the comment I made earlier to him. I figured he thought it was obscene and disgusting so he felt dirty after holding me. I looked at my reflection, am I really that nasty. I really hadn't looked at myself in a long while.  
Why do I like men, and why do I like Trunks? My eyes shift to his night stand next to his bed I was sitting on. There were a few small picture frames on it. I looked at the pictures, these were not family. They looked like good friends of his. There were two guys leaning against him smiling. One was a dark headed guy with sun glasses, and the other was a blonde young man that seemed like a huge prep in in a high school. That was another thing that bothered me; was he a preppy guy or a laid back class clown. I hate being gay! Why in the world am I attracted to another man like me?

"Goten you still there?" I hear his awesome deep sexy voice. I get up and make my way to the bathroom door.  
"Yea I'm still here." I put my hand on the door. I feel the hot wet steam come from the room through the crack of the door.  
"Could you get me a towel out of my dresser next to my door." It was funny how he was telling me where it was. I guess less talking to him from me.  
"Sure Tru-Chan." I walked over to the long dresser and opened one of the top drawers. My face got hot at the sight of his boxers. This wasn't the right drawer. I couldn't help but look lightly at them, wondering what kind he likes to wear. My heart nearly jumped out of my throat as my eyes spotted pairs of thongs in the far corner. One was jet black and shiny, my guess was silk or satin cloth. I closed the drawer vastly and got a towel out of the other for Trunks.

"Here you Trunks, sorry it took me a minute to get the right drawer. I hope you don't mind." The door opened and he walked right out grabbing the towels from me smiling.

"Domo Go-Chan." He was completely naked standing in front of me. And he wasn't covered up from my eyes. I immediately turned around with my nose beginning to bleed.

"No problem, umm I'm sorry, but may I use the bathroom really quick?"

"Sure Goten, I'm done in there for now. I need to get dressed ." I nodded holding my nose and ran into the bathroom letting my nose bleed profusely into the sink. My mind raced as my groin responded to the images of his hips and his…my nose gushed more blood into the sink. I grabbed some tissue paper to stop the bleeding.  
"You ok in there Goten?" "Yea I'm good, I just got a nose bleed for some odd reason." I decided not to cover it up. He opened the door to see all the blood in the sink. His eyes got to the size of saucers.  
"Goten I need to call a doctor! This is no ordinary nose bleed!! Did you hit your head or something just now?" He was holding the tissue to my nose.  
"Trunks I'll be fine, I get this a lot because of my allergies." I lied as I shoed him away from me and out of the bathroom half annoyed because he was making it worse. Walking in there with just a damn towel on. Sheesh dose he have any modesty at all? The blood and my hard on stopped after I thought about my brothers wife Videl and Pan. I walked out after cleaning up my mess. Trunks was laying on his bed in a shirt and…nothing?!!! He had on a long T-Shirt the reached his mid thighs. It had his name on it with Capsule Corp. written underneath it.  
"See I told you it wasn't that bad. I cleaned up my mess too." I crossed my arms. But after thinking about how I sounded. It sounded like I was three years old.  
"Well I don't mind the mess, are you ok for sure?" His eyes locked with mine, I managed to look away.  
"Yea I'm good…" I sat down on the edge of his bed. It was really awkward silence in the room. I hated these types of situations. I sighed softly and lied back against him, not caring if he pushed me off.  
"You seem a bit tired Go-Chan. You can go to sleep if you'd like to." I had my head laying on his shoulder. If I had my choice I would just stay where I was to sleep the night away.  
"Here Goten, if you want to lay there, try not to catch a cold.

" I felt a soft comforter slide over top my body. And his arm go around me almost like he was trying to hug me. Before I knew it, my body was being spooned to his. I never had such a cozy feeling in my whole body. Feel his body heat against mine, and his breath against my neck. My body decided to not react sexually but more lovingly to the touch of him.  
"Is this making you uncomfortable?" I hear him whisper in my ear. My body shivered from it, now I'm getting aroused. I better think of something fast or this nice cozy bed going to turn into a sweaty mess.  
"No not at all Tru-Chan, I like this a lot." I said trying to sound care free, even though his hand was right next to my groin. Which was growing by the second, every move with those finger tips against my flesh.  
"Good, I'm glad your not mad at me for doing this. I really wanted to try this." I hear his breath hitch in his lungs, almost like he was going to cry.  
"How come Tru-Chan, I'm pretty sure you've done this before. Just not with a guy." I wriggled my body against his making him put his hand higher on my body, away from my groin.

"No, I've never done JUST this before. It's always cuddle and fuck for me, then sleep. All my past lovers always forced me to have sex with them." I turned to face him. I never imagined he would have such problems in relationships like that.  
"How did they force you, you know that's rape?" I said in worried tone, wondering what they truly did to him.  
"If I refused they would say I raped them crazy. Even one of them wanted to mess my job up for not sleeping her. So I'm not much into sex, I'm into things I wasn't permitted to do in my past relationships." My chest began to hurt for some odd reason. My guess was my emotions taking charge of my mind. Seeing he had some pain in his life sort of like me at some point. "I'm sorry for asking that's none of my business." I cuddled up into his chest, hearing his heart beating a hundred miles per hour. I felt some thing hit my cheek. Something wet and warm, it trickled down my face to my lips and I licked it, not wanting to move my arms to wipe it away. Was he crying!? I looked up at his face to see him smiling down at me.  
"Trunks why are you crying?" I felt him gasp in air to his lungs. Now I'm feeling a little out of whack, this lavender haired hottie was crying! I think I upset him to no end, bringing back bad memories to his mind.  
"Goten don't worry about me ok? Your the one who needs to be worried about." He shoves head into the pillow, letting his grip around my waist increase. Some thing was really wrong, one of the girls he was dating must have really hurt him.  
"Tru-Chan, Have you ever told any one else this?" Hopping he had and the bastards were in jail. I noticed he feel quite. This was really getting to him.

"Chibi please don't say any thing, or shit will hit the fan. The media will be all over me, asking what happened and the court cases…" He started to break down from his thought, he pulled my body close to his and brought me to eye level.

"Goten Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. As long as you're here with me nothing will ever be wrong with me." He wants me to be with him! But then my mind screamed stop, noticing I was thinking sexual about him since we were so close.  
"Your to sweet Trunks, I'm not that great to be with." I tried to get him to think about something else to get him to stop crying. He grabbed my hips and pulled me on top of him. this going to fast for my liking, even though I was enjoying to be held in his arms, knowing he had been raped wasn't a pleasing fact to know.

"How would you know what its like to be with yourself?" He gazed into my eyes with tears flowing freely down his cheeks.  
"I don't know I just do." All my past relationships has sucked. But it was all with women so it could be different. Besides I got my only and first crush underneath me! My mind went back to what his composure looked like. He needed to loved on. He needed to know I respected for who he is and not what is inside his pants. My head made its way to he neck to let him have control over me. I felt his hands rub my back down to the base of my rear. My whole being got goose bumps from his soft lips touching my neck with the mixture of his sweet scent and his hot breath. I received a cold shiver down my spine with his palms and fingertips swiping my flesh. "Trunks…" My eyes rolled back into my head. He was rocking my world already from all the soft touches he gave me. If this was just cuddling then what the hell was the sex like? I let out a moan as his hands fondled my chest. I didn't know when I sat up on top of him but his hands touching nearly every inch of my body.  
"You really like that huh..?" Trunks' voice hit my ears, it was what set me off. Goten get off of him you ass hole! My mind screamed out. My boxers were a tent, which meant poor judgment with this type of situation.

"Oh Trunks have your way with me!" My head flew back as his hands made their way to my groin. I began to pant as the touching brought me to edge of a hard orgasm. I pushed down on his chest and managed to look down on his face. He looked inside my eyes, he seemed so amazed like he had never seen a horny guy before.

To be continued shortly


	4. Blissful Days

_Chapter 4_

**Blissful Days**

My whole body was under his touch, every cell in my body was in fire with passion from his wonderful touch.

"You're sure about that Chibi?" I hear his deep sexy voice oh this has to be a dream! My mind began to scream out stop all of the sudden. What the hell am I doing with him!? He doesn't want sex right now!  
"No, wait a minute." I got on top of him with a gasp, his hands rested on my rear, rubbing gently.

"What's the matter?" He smiled when he said it, he knew I was going to stop. Or is he glad I stopped?  
"You don't want this right now, am I right?"

"True, but you are horny all the sudden, yes?"

"Well what do you think Mr. Happy yourself?" I said laying my head down on his chest feeling his warmth. My body ran cold as I felt the wind blew outside the house.

"My guess is yes you are?" I hear him chuckle out.  
"Well your right ok?" I kiss him on his cheek swiftly and cozy up to him for more body heat. He was so warm, so sweet smelling. My eyes began to feel heavy as my breath pace decreased. I feel his hand start to pet my hair softly and slowly, touching my scalp evenly with his finger tips. The sexual desire died down slowly into satisfaction as he touched me slowly. He comforted me with every touch and pet he did.  
"I love when you touch me like that Tru-Chan." I feel his lips run down to my neck, licking slowly and sucking." God he makes me so hot! I arched my back showing my ass for his hands to explore. I thought about not trying to be too sexual with him. I hear him take a deep breath inside his lungs.

"Trunks baby…" I hissed out letting him know his hands were hitting my hot spots. He seemed more stunned than anything.

"You like that too?"

"Yes…" I said gently, while kissing his neck and cheeks.

"You know what?"

"What sexy?"

"I think I might have second thoughts about this." His mouth locks with mine once more.  
"Try not to, we both need to wait." We both made our minds up that we would wait until we knew each other better. I cuddled with him through out the next few hours. He had fallen asleep before me. Shortly later I followed him, in endless dreams.

My eyes opened with a sleepy yawn. I feel so warm in the sheets and blankets. I turn my head to the side to face the beautiful angel I admired since I was younger. I still couldn't believe he was really laying next to me in this type of way. But I guess I'm going to have to get used to this now, he belongs to me now.

"You want to take a sleep in a little more?" I smile to his deep voice and pull up more blankets close to my head.  
"Sure, why not?" I relaxed with a sigh. This was the start of a wonderful beginning of my new life. The life I've missed, the life I was denied and taken of. Now I'm going to take full advantage of this while I'm here.

Ten Weeks later

Trunks POV

Life has gone pretty good with Goten here at home. He got to know my mother as he helped around the office after my short vacation I took for him. At the start I thought that being with the same sex would be hard to put up with. I discovered that it's the way I always wanted a relationship to be like. He had gotten used to the way things worked around the house as well.

My father didn't like him very well because of our findings of his blood line. He was a ½ sayjin in all like me. We never did find out anything new about his parents. He stopped talking about them shortly after that day he mentioned them. Not that I mind that he hid that from every one.

His arm healed up pretty well, even though he had a soft wrap on it most of the time. Here I sit in my office with him talking to my secretary trying to get him to leave so we can actually talk. I really need to find a new one. Lately he's tried to pull all sorts of crazy shit just to get me alone. Goten watches him like a hawk now. I remember one time he lost his car keys in my office and had I come over to unlock my office just so he could go home.

He had asked me just to come over real quick, not bother bringing Goten to help look for them because he knew where they were. Once I unlocked the damn door he dragged me inside and started to talk to me not even bothering to get his keys that were not even in the room. I rolled my eyes when he said I was sexy. I told him I needed to get going so I left him there in my office not caring if any one took something of mine. Sometimes he would drop a paper under my desk and try to get it, but I always get it myself. He loves to look at my ass or what?

"Mr. Brief, I need to speak with you." I hear Joey speak into the phone on my desk. Great now what? I walked out down in to his small office near mine.

"What in the world you want now?"

"I have a few résumés for you to look at." I see a pile of paper work on top of his desk. He's so unorganized I need to fire his ass so bad. But I need a good replacement and they are so damn hard to find these days. Goten was coming over to spend lunch with me. I couldn't wait. Me and him hadn't been alone together very long unless we were sleeping or at lunch.

"I'll take a look at them after lunch." I turned around to head back to my office. I knew he would ask me to stay and look at more things.  
"Hey Mr. Brief?" I stopped and looked at him with a half hearted smile. I feel so sorry for him sometimes.  
"What now Joey?"

"Oh sir I just wanted to wish you a wonderful afternoon." I nodded my head and said the same and left to go to the car drive where I meet up with Goten. He always drove his car out to the drive if it was a nasty day. I pulled my coat close to my body as the cool breeze hit me. Just as I thought Goten was there in his car waiting for me. I smiled and ran to the door and quickly got in. I shivered as I buckled up.  
"Hey sweet guy, how is your day going?"

"It's going as normal, dull and damn boring as ever." I gazed over to him as he pulled out into the street. He was so good to me as I worked. He helped my mother around the house and taught her some pointers in cooking.  
"Well I hope your hungry Tru-Chan, I'm taking you out today." When he said that I began to wonder where he was going to take me. Me and him had not gotten into much more than we had that one night. Me and him still hadn't shared our first kiss yet. I'd like to though.

"I am, I need to get out of that office."

"Has Joey hit on you any more?" I see him give an annoyed look in his eyes. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yea every time I get in to that office of his."

"Tell him the next time he pulls that shit I'll kick his fucking ass. Your mine to play with." He joked patting me on my thigh. I brought his hand up to my lips.  
"He never compares to you, you know." I began to kiss his fingertips slowly. He had such soft skin to touch. All he manages to do is smile with a light blush to his cheeks. He's so cute when he's not even trying to be.

"Chibi are you sure your going to be able to contain yourself." I stroked his skin lovingly. I usually didn't show this much affection for him. I want to see how far I can get today. I was surfing the net and found out a few things about myself. I'd like to blow Goten's mind this Christmas. I'm finally getting to be what I really am.  
"I'll try to babe." He pulls into a parking lot full of different cars.  
"This looks fancy, what the hell did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to take you out for lunch today. Make you feel special." He opened my door for me. I notice a couple starring at us. I rolled my eyes and walked next him as we made our way inside the building.

I watched him walk in front of me. He swayed his hips with every step he made. Damn I never noticed he had such a nice ass. I'm still very uneasy to show affection towards another man, I'm still uneasy about the sex part. By the time I was finished with all my thoughts he and I were seated and ready to order our meals.  
"Trunks are you ok? You haven't really talked to me much since in the car." I smiled and grasped his hand into mine. I didn't care if people were looking at me.  
"I was just thinking of you Chibi-Chan." I'd love to just kiss him right here. I can't stand it any longer!  
"Well you can do that later, first eat." He pointed to the plate at the end of the table. He had ordered our food already? I don't remember that ever happening. Oh well, just more time for me to think about this weekend with him.

"Sure I will." I ate with enjoyment t the food he had ordered for me. My eyes fluttered to stare at him. For the past few days, I've grown so sexually charged for him for some odd reason. I'd never been this horny since I was a young teenager.  
After I had made it into the car once more Goten was talking up all sorts. My eyes followed him as he drove. I wish I didn't have to go back to work.

"Goten me and you need to talk as soon as I get off work tonight ok?"

"Alright, I hope your not upset with me or anything, are you?" He gave me a guilty expression.  
"Hell no babe, I'm just needing a personal talk with you is all." He pulled up in the Car port drive to Capsule Corps. Office.

"Bye Goten, thanks for the lovely meal. See you tonight." I smacked a big kiss near his mouth to show I was willing to get more serious. It must have shocked him because as my lips left him his hands hit the horn on the car. It scared me somewhat but winked at him and walked inside the building with eyes all on me.

Goten POV

Trunks nearly kissed me on my lips after lunch. My heart nearly exploded out of my chest as his lips left me. My hand slipped on to my horn because I was so stunned. He must have something really good to talk to me about tonight…wait tonight, he gets home in the afternoon! HELL YES! Is he planning to do what I think he's going to do? Time to get in the bathroom to shave!  
I managed to make his bed and fold some of his cloths to put away. I'm going to look my sexiest for him tonight.

"What should I wear Bulma?" I asked her as she was washing dishes.

"Depends, what kind of occasion?" She looked at me while I dried a bowl to put it away.  
"Well Trunks was going to have a 'Night' talk with me tonight. I was thinking sexy what do you think?" She laughs, she knew me and him were trying to go with each other so I just came out and said it. I see her turn around to grab more dishes to wash.

"Are you asking what kind of sexual thing Trunks might like?" I blushed lightly.  
"Yea, I guess that's sort of what I'm asking."

"I'll give you advice in the first place." She hands me another bowl.  
"Yea?"

"Think about showing your figure, Trunks still is a girl guy. He needs a little more to look at than just a handsome face. I know you have a figure under all that fabric." She paused seeing Vegeta at the door frame.

"Well you get what I'm saying sweet heart."

"Cool, thanks Bulma. Am I finished with my chores today?" She nods with a smile. I run up the stairs to pick out an outfit. Then I'd try it on to make sure it was sexy enough. I smiled I couldn't wait until to night.  
I went through my different cloths and picked out one really cute shirt that was tight to my skin. I spotted the cutest pants that Trunks bought me two weeks back. I never did wear them yet. He never did ask me why. I just felt uncomfortable wearing such revealing clothes around other people.  
"Bath now!" I ran naked into his bathroom to shave and get REALLY clean for the excitement I might receive tonight. I plan to shave my legs but I felt really uneasy about it. I usually did it when I was on the swim team so I would have aerodynamics, so it wasn't unusual, Trunks did it to for his thing, training. Which gave him that awesome body of his. My body was just tiny. But oh well I'm cute and that it all that matters! I really didn't have much hair on my body to start with any ways. Just peach fuzz.

Less than thirteen minutes until Trunks gets home! I ran down the steps to show Bulma my outfit and she said it was stunningly cute and sexy fresh. I kept my normal cloths on until tonight.

"Goten!" I heard Trunks call out my name from down the stairs. What in the world does he want right now I wonder?  
"Coming Tru-Chan!" I ran down the steps and the scent of deep rose petals hit my senses. He had gotten me roses after work. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged tightly. Kissing him all over his face. I wanted to kiss him deep on his lips and have him make me scream the night away. You don't know how much sexual tension I have had baby boy!! I hopped up on him, hanging on to his neck the roses fell to the floor. "TAKE THAT SHIT UP STAIRS BOY!" I hear his father scream out. He picks me and the roses up the stairs quickly. I need more time to get dressed!  
"Baby let me go to the bathroom really quick ok? Then we'll chat." He nodded and let me down in his room. I ran to the bathroom quickly.  
"Don't hurry, relax. I have all weekend you know." I smiled and closed the door. I stripped of my cloths and shoved on my shirt underwear and jeans. I left my socks on. I hated my feet to be shown.  
I opened the door in less than two minutes and rushed out to see Trunks' reaction. He had his back to me doing something, he had changed into some lose sleeper pants with no shirt. I smiled, he wasn't prepared for this I know. I had managed to doll my eyes up a bit too. Eye liner does wonders on my face.  
"Trunks would you turn around?"

"Why what's the matter?" He turned around and looked at me. I see his mouth drop, quaking at me.

"You like how I look?" I said walking up to him swaying my hips lightly to make my thighs more of his attention.  
"Yes…I…do." He walks up and grabs me around the waist to see me better in my face. Bulma was right, I could tell Trunks was turned on more with me than I have ever seen him.  
"Trunks do think my outfit would look better on the floor?" All I can see is him nod looking down at my hips and ass. He loves it! I still think about those dreams I had a few weeks back about having sex with this hot babe. I feel his hands move my front and un button my jeans. He's loving this!  
He pushes me down on his bed and begins to lick up and down my neck hungrily. He's so hot for me!

"Trunks…yes!" he lifts up my shirt and began to lap all over my chest. I take the rest of it off my head and toss it on the floor forgotten. His soft warm tongue ran over my hard nipples. Sweet torture to my body baby!  
My jeans were pulled down and tossed to the floor some where. I hear him say damn for some odd reason.

"What's the matter Tru-Chan?" I look down to see him nearly drooling.  
"I love your thong!" I feel his hot breath through the thin silk cloth covering myself. I felt the hot wetness touch the casing. I threw my head back and said his name loudly. I must have startled him a bit but his began to pull lightly at the thin little straps holding on my thong. He pulled at the little tie I had on the side and it came lose.  
"You shaved your legs?" His hands run up my thigh and back down. I nod with a blush to my cheeks.  
"It's sexy…Mmm" I jump when his mouth hits on the side of my thigh. His tongue licking and mouth sucking all around.  
"Trunks what are you doing, you goofball?" He nudges me to go on my stomach. Is he planning to do that now!  
"Koi what are you…" He pours something on my back. His hands run up over top of the substance. Hands massaging deep into my aching body, I wanthim so bad!  
"Chibi?" He runs his mouth to the base of my spine. A shiver runs up it.  
"Yea…Trunks…go more." I get up on my hands and knees. Urging him to continue to go down on me.  
"Ok…tell me if I do something wrong." His tongue runs down farther. I can't believe Trunks is really going down on me. The thick oil runs down into the crevice. Oh this is driving me mad!  
"TRUNKS!!" His mouth hits me. Licking deeply. My whole body was frozen under his touch. Feeling the utmost pleasure from that wonderful mouth of his. Licking all over my hot entrance. "Oh Trunks baby, I can't believe your doing this to me!" I throw my head back letting my hair fly back out of my face. Think porno Goten, porno chick.  
"It feels that good Goten?" He licks to the base of my spine again.  
"Yes, oh god yes!" He goes back down and licks once more at that aching pace he did last time.

"Trunks if you don't stop…" I moan out, "I'm going to go!"

"You better do this to me if it feels this damn good sometime soon."

"Oh I will sexy boy." I roll over and watch him. I'm glad I took 'extra' cleaning time down there. I never thought he would go there. Not very many guys would. They'd get sick. I think it's nasty but it feels so damn good!  
"Mmm, Goten…" His hands held my legs apart and poured more of the sweet lube on me. It must be flavored for him to be licking it up like that.  
"Trunks, YES!" my body started to contract, I'm going to orgasm!  
hiss I threw my head back hitting the head board.  
"Goten!" I feel his hands go up behind my head.  
"Don't hurt yourself…" He kisses my forehead.

"I'm ok, Trunks-Chan." I brush the lavender strands out of his eyes. He smiles and kisses his way down my body once more.  
"I could get used to this really fast." I love the feel of his hair.  
He licked up my hips and back down to where my now proud erection set next to his face. My whole body was going in a fit of an orgasm just seeing such a sight. He breaths in deeply and looks into my eyes for reassurance that it was ok to do what else he was going to do to me.  
"Trunks are you sure you want to do this?" I whispered in a crackly voice. I was so hard for him!  
"Yes, if I did that I'm sure I can do this." His voice sounded like a growl more less. He sounded so deeply possessive. Light flashed into my eyes as soon as his mouth encircled me. Oh it was heaven!

"Oh baby boy!!" I put my hand into his hair to show how well it really felt. His throat vibrated as he took me in deeply, sucking hard and tasting every bit of my hot deep flesh. I hissed and moaned as he had his way with me. I tried to watch him as his lips moved around the tip of me. I see his wet tongue flick and lick the tip inside and on top of it. I sighed in relief that he was being really gentle with me.

"Your really good at this…" I whispered out to him as he played with me. His eyes look up at me cool calm and collected. He knew what he was doing at the start. What ever did I do to deserve this I'll never know. I still can't believe that that one sexy man I was staring at since I was thirteen years old is touching me like I always wanted. I began to play with his hair between my fingers. Letting the strands fall slowly and softly.

Trunks POV

I feel his hands touching me, I want to cause him so much pleasure. His scent is turning me on so badly! I moan deeply to show just how much I want him, how much I truly love him for him. I feel his body tense below me, pulling on my hair with his fingers. He must be close to orgasm.

I hear him hiss out for more. His muscles rippling, sweat forming and shining on his porcelain skin. I hear a deep intake of air and finally he let it go. Every thing I wanted for him to feel. He tasted so wonderful. I never thought that doing this would taste good. My whole body got warm laying over him. Hearing his deep breathing, and his heart beating so wildly in his chest. I knew now I could kiss him. I want to kiss him so deeply. I feel his lips lock with mine in a sweet touch, it ran down my spine in a rushing shiver.  
"Trunks your so wonderful to me." I hear his soft voice say my name so sweetly. I slide my tongue into his mouth once more silencing him form any more talk. Lapping around into his mouth. Exploring his mouth with my own. I knew he was enjoying the fact he could taste himself inside my mouth. Such a sweet mixture for us both.  
I wasn't planning to go any father than that for now. I still felt uneasy about having intercourse right now afraid it might get me some where I don't want to be right now. I might go crazy if I do. Goten is worth more than that to me than a quick fuck.  
"Trunks do you know what you just did?" He said with a giggle near my ear.

"What did I do?"

"You just turned my world upside down…" He yawns against me, so cute. He must be cold though.  
"Here Chibi." I pulled up a large fleece blanket over his body.

"Are you tired now?" I whispered into his ear. All I heard was a sigh and a tiny nod of his head. Through out the rest of the night I kept him warm and comfortable next to me. Holding him close and loving on him. I really hope Goten will be in my life from now one and for ever, he's so perfect for me.

I wish this moment would never end I hope always you'll be more than just my friend All this wonderful harmony in us When all I know it will be a fuss your always welcome near me Becoming what I can see Baby it's been a long time But I know this is one damn stupid rhyme I don't know how I'm gonna do it My stomach feels like a pit Feeling your sweet soft skin It's just when How can I make love to you tonight?  
Will I do it right?  
What do you think baby boy?  
I'll be your play toy

Make you moan and scream

Baby I'm bursting at the seams

Take these pants off me now

When you take it off, Wow

Your deep blue eyes watching everything

My body is panicking

Put your hands on my cord

Pound me to the head board!

_End of chapter 4  
_

_So did reader did you enjoy that chapter? I hope so. The world is a wonderful hell we all enjoy at times. This chapter took me hell to get done. I'm sorely sorry I wasn't able to make the updates I should have when I could to this. For your wonderful waiting I have added another chapter after this one to keep you happy. Thank you all for the reviews you have given me dear readers. I will return with more guaranteed with more for your hungry soul._

_Trunks .z .x_


	5. Devine Heat

_Chapter 5_

**_Devine Heat_**

Goten POV

The morning following of what came to one of my greatest dreams of seeing Trunks do was even more glamorous. Trunks was sleeping with me like the first time we did. He usually had to leave for work in the morning, so I woke up with a cold bed every morning. I managed to hold still enough to watch him sleep. I love to watch him sleep. My body felt so relaxed and warm from the cold winter air that hit the house.

It's twelve noon, I hadn't heard anything from his sisters room which was unusual for her at this time of day. Trunks started to lightly snore just as I thought of getting up. I managed to slide out of the warm be into the cool room air. My body wasn't dressed to go downstairs. I shivered until I slid into one of Trunks' hoodies and a pair of sleeper pants that he had folded up on his bed chair. I walked out into the hall way coming face to face with Trunks' father. He gave me a scruff look and got his own way down the hall. He confuses me sometimes with his hatful responses he gives me. I really don't understand why Trunks can love a man like him.  
I turned back into the room from the cold air hitting my skin. I wanted to go back to sleep with Trunks. Since I've been with Trunks and his family my nerves have calmed down for once. Nothing was heard about my parents yet. I miss my mother though, I miss her so much.  
"Hey Chibi yawn"

"Sorry I woke you up Tru-Chan." I didn't expect to wake him up yet. He needs all the rest he can get. I feel him kiss up my shoulder. I'm glad I went back into the bed. He never really shows much affection like this when he gets up. I wonder what he wants now.  
"I wanted up." He starts to breath deeply in the crook of my neck. I never thought he would be this hot for me. Why in the hell is he crawling all over me like this? "What's with all the attention?" I said with a laugh as he licked lightly on my neck. What the hell, is he purring?  
"No reason, just want to love on you a little." His arms wrap around my waist and pull my body to his. Some things different with him. But I don't know what. Not that I minded the attention he was giving me that I crave.

"Your being quite open since we got a little farther…in." He pushes me down on the bed with force. Now its getting personal. I'm not in the mood for this right now. I push at his chest as he gets on top of me. What the hell is wrong with him!? He's wanting to do this to fucking soon!  
"Trunks stop it!" I try to sound playful, yet serious at the same time. He better stop. "Why should I?" His voice sounds different, deep and nasty. Something's wrong with him, this isn't my sexy, sweet Trunks I know.  
"Trunks I'm being serious, get off." He dips his head next to mine and laughs.  
"Sure Chibi, but you owe me." I hear him growl at me. I got up out from underneath him and walked out into the hall way to head downstairs.

"Hi Goten!" I heard Bra yelp out from the couch in the living room. She was watching TV. But of course her boyfriend was with her.  
"Hey girl, how's your day been?" I lean over the couch near her head.  
"It's been decent I guess. Mommy's been wondering when you and Mr. Ass were getting up." I chucked at her hatred towards Trunks. I was pretty upset with him right now too. I hope he goes back to sleep for all I care.  
"I'm up but I'm not sure about Trunks." Her boyfriend was giving me the look of death. He was a huge homophobic kind of guy. I loved to aggravate him. Once I wanted to buy mini skirt just to scare the shit out of him.  
"So Tony how bout you?" I see him flinch.  
"Leave me alone ass fucker." He crosses his arms.  
"Oh come now, I haven't got that far yet." I sat next to him. Bra tried to hold in her laughter. She sometimes let me badger him for entertainment.

"Dude, I don't even want to know that." He gets up and moves over to Bra's side. "Trunks! Come get your boy!" He yells out. Fuck I don't want him near me right now. He's acting to funny.  
"Ok I'll leave you alone." I said calmly. He looked shocked since I never gave up until Bra told me to quit. It's getting hot in here. Too hot for comfort.  
My body felt weak, like I needed to rest. I made my way into the kitchen to sit. Bulma would put food in front of me. I know her, all afternoon long she fixes food for Trunks and Vegeta. I eat a lot less than those two eat in a few bites. Trunks hates how tiny I am, but I like my size.  
"Good afternoon Goten-Chan."

"You too Bulma-San." I sit with exhaustion to my legs. I put my head back against the wall the chair was against.  
"You ok Goten?" I panted for air, it's to hot in here too. Some one needs to turn down that heat.  
"No, it's to hot in here. Someone needs to turn off the heat." She looks at me with confusion.

"Sweetie the heat isn't on. We really don't need it right now." She puts down the pot and runs her hand up on my forehead.  
"Oh my gosh Goten, your burning up!" Sweat started to run down my whole body soaking the hoodie and P J pants.

"It's so hot in here though."

"Women leave him alone." Vegeta's voice rings in my ears. Why doesn't he want me to get worried about. I'm burning the hell up here!  
"Why? You don't know what's wrong with him."

"Yes I do."

"What is wrong then smarty pants?"

"He's in heat."

"Well that's pretty obvious!"

"No I mean he's in the state of 'Heat'."

"What?"

"Don't you remember two or three years ago Trunks went in to this very same shit?" I gasped for air listening to their conversation.  
"But Trunks is a 1st class half sayjin, Goten isn't."

"True, It's doesn't matter the class. It's amazing to me that they both have the ability to do this."

"Why? This is confusing me." I was getting tired of all their talking. It's just bull shit any ways.  
"What the hell are you two arguing over?" Great now Trunks is in here. God when does this ever end.  
"Shit, boy get the hell out of here!" Put my head down on the table. I noticed Trunks did what he was told to do with no questions.

"We need to keep Trunks away from him. Stop asking so much damn questions. I'll tell you later." I feel his arms go underneath me and pull me up in his arms. They feel just like Trunks'. Now I feel sad I turned Trunks down. I snuggled into his chest with the blanket he had. I didn't feel so hot, more weak than ever though.

"Why do we need to do that?"

"Women, if we don't, he will end up dead, or end up knocked up!" What the hell is he talking about? Trunks would never hurt me, and I'm a guy by the way ass hole.  
"Father, what's the matter with Goten?" I must be in the living room or something.  
"Trunks stay away from him." I feel a hand touch my face. It ran electricity through my body.

"Boy, I'm warning you."

"I won't hurt him, all I want to know is what is wrong with him!" Trunks sounds normal, almost like the day my arm was broken. I want him to hold me, I want him to be here.  
"Trunks-Chan…hold me…" I tried to reach out to touch him. I could barely hold my arm out to touch him.  
"Damn it!" I feel Vegeta jerk underneath me.  
"Goten wants me! Give him to me now!" My body fell hot again. This is getting tiring what the hell is wrong with me? I arched my back and let out a sigh. I want to cool off so bad.

"Oh shit!" Vegeta yelped out. I hear Trunks growl deep in his throat, he sounded like a beast in a cage. So sexy, I want him to hold me tight.  
"Give him to me now father."

"Just let Goten go Vegeta, Trunks seems normal to me." Bra said out loud while I opened my eyes to see where my obsession was. He was standing only inches away. I feel Vegeta's arms release me onto the couch. I closed my eyes once more. Trunks started to growl deep inside his chest. I could hear it just barely. He's upset about this quite badly.  
"Every time Goten's body gets hot he lets off a hormone that will drive you to hurt him." "Old man you make no since, give me my property now!" I feel his hands underneath me.  
I hear a loud scream. Pain hit my side and then up to my head. It feels like I've been thrown.  
"Son of a bitch!"

"Goten get up!"

"Trunks stop it your hurting him!" My mind goes blank and the rest of my body. Every thing gets red. My hearing stopped, every movement stopped. Rest, that's what I need.

Bulma POV

Trunks was rampaging all over the living room with his father. I never could have guessed that he could ever be this damn strong. Goten got pretty messed up from the whole ordeal, he was flung across the room into the cement fireplace. I wish I could make him feel better from all of this. He's been out cold for two days now. Trunks is strapped up and under control. I managed to have Vegeta hold him still enough to place a ki controller on his neck. I don't think I've ever seen Trunks get that violent with anyone.

"How is the brat?"

"He still hasn't woke up once yet."

"Trunks are you feeling ok?" Trunks still was acting funky but he won't be able to do much.

"I'm feeling ok, but is Goten?"

"He's doing the best he can I guess Trunks honey." He looks like he's about to cry. Even if his father is their next to him.  
"As soon as he gets up, I'm going to make it up to him." Trunks really is upset over this. I never seen him so attached to a person since he was born.  
"For now you need to get cleaned up. You need a shower bad." "But what about this collar?" He knows very well that it's water proof. He's trying to get out that thing so bad. To think that he would go that far to play dumb with me.  
"Trunks you know that it's water proof." I see his face contort into an annoyed expression. He's not going to get his way right now. He's to dangerous at this point.  
"Fine, but when the hell am I going to get this thing off my neck?"

"When Goten's out of heat." Vegeta spat out before I could.  
"But I'm fine!"

"BOY, TAKE YOUR GAY ASS TO THE SHOWER NOW!" Me and Vegeta were getting tired of dealing with his attitude. He defiantly needs to be watched. I never thought that Trunks of all people would be this possessive over another guy. I can almost smell the hormones coming off of him.  
"How long dose it take until this will wear off?"

"It doesn't…"

"What, then how is it that Trunks' went away?"

"It didn't, he just trains to control it."

"Goten's not a fighter though."

"Either we let Trunks have his way or Goten starts to train." I gaze over at Goten. He's so small, he'd never be able to fight like him and Trunks.  
"Big things come in small packages women." He leaves the room. I'm stunned he said that about Goten. He has confidence in Goten?  
"Goten I want you to wake up. Trunks needs you bad." I chuckled slightly at the thought of why he needed him so bad.

"But really I do miss you and so does he." I got up to hear Vegeta screaming out. Trunks must be up to something. I ran down the hall to find out.  
"Boy stop it damn it!"

"I want Goten now!"

"Fuckin kid!" I see him slam Trunks onto his bed. The collar was gone off of his neck. Great how the hell did he get that off?

"RAAAWWWRR!!!" To me though not to be dumb, it was very entertaining to see Trunks and his dear father rolling around on the floor. Vegeta was getting his head squeezed and Trunks' legs getting bent all over. I started to giggle seeing Trunks bite Vegeta's ass. He's trying every thing in the world to get away from Vegeta.  
"OUCH DAMN IT! That's attached you know!"

"Shut up you hormone ragging half breed!"

"Ass wiped dirty old man!"

"Punk assed, stupid, dirty homosexual!"

"Fake assed, snot nosed heterosexual bitch!" I can see so much love in this home it isn't funny.  
"Hey smart ass!" I yelled out.  
"What? Ouch fucker!"

"Why don't you just knock his ass out?"

"How about we don't and said we did?" Trunks said sarcastically.  
"What do you think I'm trying to do women?!"

"Well it looks more like your trying to dominate him or something." I laughed seeing Trunks lay on top of him in exhaustion. I think he was trying to hard to get to Goten. "Trunks what would you do if I let you see Goten?"

"MATE!!!" Trunks screeched right out. He was intent on really going through with it. Goten wouldn't be to happy to find out that he got pregnant while he was out cold. That's an if though.  
"Is that all you think of you gay fucker?"

"Sadly to say…"

Goten POV

Trunks was so hot for me. He crawled all over my body with his hands, touching every part of me. My body fell hot once more. I threw my head back as his mouth hit my neck. My mouth called out his name. Just like all my wild dreams I've had only five hundred times better. I want him to slam me to the head board. Use that wild tongue to make love to my mouth. His sweet taste, his wonderful blue eyes staring into mine. His fingers move around on my scalp feeling through my wild black mane.

"Trunks yes…"

"Your mine…baby boy." He growls into my mouth. I feel one of his hands move down to my hips, feeling the soft skin he found there. He plans most likely to go all the way this time.

"Goten…"

"Mmm yea baby, go down on me."

"Nasty man, I'm just covering you up."

"Trunks what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm not Trunks you gay fuck." I open my eyes to see Bra and her boyfriend Tony.  
"Oh sorry Tony, I thought you were Trunks."

"It's good to see your awake sweet stuff." Bra giggled out. She thinks I'm the cutest thing since beanie babies. Tony really hates me I know. But I care for the guy.  
"Where's Trunks?"

"He's at work cutie." She moves my bangs out of my eyes with her hand. I yawn sheepishly. I want to get up, my body didn't feel hurt at all. I know Trunks was the one that got me here in the first place. I'm still very upset with him for what he did. Even if I'm turned on by he sexual appearance.  
"I can't believe you mistaken me for the fruity fagot!" He got right into my face. Now he's starting to get on my nerves like Trunks.

"Get out of my face carpet muncher." Bra busted up laughing. He crossed his arms and smiled a little. I sat up hopping I'd get to go put some cloths on.  
"When will Trunks be home?"

"Actually pretty soon…in like a half hour." I got up with the blankets held tightly to my shivering body. I'm in one of the guest rooms. I figured I wouldn't be in sick bay because of a few bruises to the head and cuts on my body.  
"Goten you shouldn't be getting up like that."

"I'm fine, I want to put on some warm clothes."

"Well good luck trying to get past my father." I look over at her. Why should I have to worry about him?  
"Why?"

"He's intent on making you train."

"What the hell is training?"

"Exercising to make your body stronger. Also to control your self."

"Control myself?" I looked down at my waist to see if I was happy. Maybe she was being sarcastic or something. Nope I'm not happy.  
"No not that you dork." She puts her hand under my chin and lifts so I'm eye to eye.  
"Then what?"

"You going into heat so Trunks doesn't go mad every time he gets around you."

"Oh…It works that way?" She rolls her eyes and shoos me out the door to get dressed.

I grab another hoodie, thongs and a pair of lose baggy pants. I figured I wanted to be comfortable so I don't seem so sexual for Trunks.

"Goten your awake!" Bulma rushes to me as soon as I walk into the kitchen. She seemed like she hadn't seen me in a week or so.  
"Yea, I feel better now."

"I was hoping that you would get up soon." She moves her hand over my bangs pulling them out of my eyes. My hair has really gotten long since I've been here.  
"Where is Tru-Chan?" I wanted to know where he was. I wanted to talk to him about what he tried to do to me. He was going to get the biggest smack on his face he's ever gotten in his life from me.  
"Well he's over there." She points to the bar with annoyance of his presence. I walked over next to him. He didn't bother to look up at me. He looked like something just died on him. He looked dead himself, beat up pretty bad.  
"Trunks, what happened to you?" I touched his face, feeling how cold he was. He was shivering almost like he was sick. Drool and blood mixed together. He looked like shit. My heart melted.  
"Trunks-Chan…" I hug him lightly pulling him from the bar. He wraps his arms around me and sighs like in a relief of tension.  
"I'm so sorry Chibi." He strokes my hair lovingly. I don't think he needs my complaints right now. His father must have done a number on him after I was out.  
"It wasn't your fault baby…" I shushed him. I know very well that it wasn't his fault that he hurt me. Also he couldn't control himself at that time very well.  
"Goten, I want you to train." Vegeta walked into the room. It startled me to hear his cold voice with no warning.  
"Vegeta I'm in no condition to be training." I turned to him, "Look, I'm notlike Trunks. I'm a skinny weak kid. Remember I'm sixteen and a half years?" I see Trunks look up at me with a odd expression.  
"I don't care how fucking old you are boy. Trunks was training when he was four years old till now. It's not healthy to sit around like you do."

"Goten I never thought you were that young…" His eyes were wide even paler than before.  
"Why your…" I drifted off forgetting really how old Trunks was.  
"I'm twenty years Goten." Man I never thought he was that much older than me.  
"Really? You don't look it."

"I thought you were eighteen. You sure fooled me Chibi."

"Hello fag boy, I was talking to you!" I turn to him and continue on where he had left that conversation.  
"Well I don't care. I'm still not fit to do those wild things you both do."

"Training starts for you tomorrow boy, at 7:00 a.m."

"What?! Trunks help?" He shrugs his shoulders and smiles.  
"I think it will do good for you." He wraps his arms around my waist.

"What killing me?" He kisses the back of my neck.  
"No, but it will make you bigger." He nuzzles his face in the crook of my neck. He always wants me to gain weight…damn pervert. I watch Mr. Ass leave and Bulma following. Trunks must be to broken to try to screw with me.  
"So you don't like how I look?" I gave a saddened tone to mix him with guilt. He needs to watch out what he tells me.  
"It's not that Chibi, I just wouldn't mind to have a little something to grab." He blushes, "You know, I like an ass…I know you have a nice one. But just think what this will do?" "Make me lose it?"

"NO!" He's so red in the face. Now I think I know what he means. If I gain muscles my ass and chest will get bigger…yet again what a pervert! I love it!  
"Ok, Trunks I'll try it." I see the largest smile go on his face.  
"Man, you drive me nuts. You know that don't you?"

"Maybe just a little." He giggles out.

"Trunks you silly fucker!" I watched as he took of his cloths real slowly then stomping on them like he hated them.

"What cloths should be made illegal in my room." He walks in front of me. He knows better than that. My nose twitches as his boxers drop and so do my eyes.  
"SHIT!" I stand in the bathroom with my nose gushing blood in sink.  
"Oh, now I know what causes your nose bleeds!" He walks next to me patting my back. My eyes should be sewn shut! I spot him again.

"Trunks put something over yourself before I bleed to death!"

"Sorry Chibi, baby." I watch as he walks out to his dresser, swaying his hips suggestively. I'm so attracted to him! He tries to hard to be sexual, just him is the definition of sex! I turned away and started to wash my face since the bleeding stopped.  
"Is this better?" I turn to fall over back on my ass. He was in that thong I saw before. "TRUNKS!" I blow in the sink once more, seeing that gorgeous body of his glisten with curves and tan skin.  
"This too? Damn it, I guess the see through boxers then, right?"

"Trunks do you have a funeral home set up?"

"Why, do I need one? Who died?"

"I'm going to if you don't cut it out!"

"Oh I see, well I still think…"

"Just put on a pair of boxers and a shirt!"

"A shirt too? Man your touchy."

"Shut it, you the one who has the sexy body."

"A body you can't deal with right?"

"Right, so get your fluffy ass to the bed."

"Who you call'en fluffy?"

"Oh nothing just saying you have a nice ass is all." I sat down on the bed with him. He had done what I had asked him.

"Goten?"

"Yea? Tru-" His lips locked with mine. I love to kiss him. He kisses so good.

"What was that for?"

"Just being you."

"So, your not upset that I'm a bit younger than you?"

"Not at all babe. I love that fact." I warp my arms around him and sit on his lap facing him.  
"Dose it turn you on or something?"

"Sort of…yea." He blushes.  
"Why in the world would something like my age turn you on?" He put both his hands down on my hips.  
"Knowing that your still all there."

"Your confusing me Trunks."

"Well You'll see when it happens baby boy. It won't be for a while though so don't get up tight yet."

"You mean sex?!" I was so turned on at that point, we will have sex?! It turns me on so bad to know he'll be pounding me to the head board hard!  
"No the tooth fairy Goten." He kisses me hard in my mouth.

"Yes sex Goten."

"I can't wait!" I jump in his lap like I'm bouncing on him.  
"Your excited?"

"Yes, yes I am!" I push him to lay back. His hands were still on my hips this is perfect. "What are you doing Chibi?"

"You'll see." I get up on my knees and unbutton my jeans letting them fall. I watch his eyes. Their following me. Wonderful, he doesn't mind this. I start to grind into him slowly letting my hair fall into my face. I want to know if he's turned on to me. I hiss out his name.

"Goten, you dirty boy." I fell his grip increase on my hips. I feel what I want to feel beneath my own. He was hard for me. He got turned on by me!  
"Mmm Trunks…" I kiss him and get up.  
"You just wanted to make me happy and leave me?! Now that's harsh." He blushes and looks down at the tent in his boxers.  
"Wonderful things are good to wait for Tru-Chan."

_End of chapter 5_

_To be continued soon! I hoped you liked this my dear readers, oh and to you to Stacy J. To be updated with more invigorating thoughts and Trunks and Goten goodness!_

_Reveiws are wanted and loved!_

Trunks.z.x


	6. Changes and Surprises

  
Chapter 4 

Goten POV

The morning following of what came to one of my greatest dreams of seeing Trunks do was even more glamorous. Trunks was sleeping with me like the first time we did. He usually had to leave for work in the morning, so I woke up with a cold bed every morning. I managed to hold still enough to watch him sleep. I love to watch him sleep. My body felt so relaxed and warm from the cold winter air that hit the house.

It's twelve noon, I hadn't heard anything from his sisters room which was unusual for her at this time of day. Trunks started to lightly snore just as I thought of getting up. I managed to slide out of the warm be into the cool room air. My body wasn't dressed to go downstairs. I shivered until I slid into one of Trunks' hoodies and a pair of sleeper pants that he had folded up on his bed chair. I walked out into the hall way coming face to face with Trunks' father. He gave me a scruff look and got his own way down the hall. He confuses me sometimes with his hatful responses he gives me. I really don't understand why Trunks can love a man like him.  
I turned back into the room from the cold air hitting my skin. I wanted to go back to sleep with Trunks. Since I've been with Trunks and his family my nerves have calmed down for once. Nothing was heard about my parents yet. I miss my mother though, I miss her so much.  
"Hey Chibi yawn" "Sorry I woke you up Tru-Chan." I didn't expect to wake him up yet. He needs all the rest he can get. I feel him kiss up my shoulder. I'm glad I went back into the bed. He never really shows much affection like this when he gets up. I wonder what he wants now.  
"I wanted up." He starts to breath deeply in the crook of my neck. I never thought he would be this hot for me. Why in the hell is he crawling all over me like this? "What's with all the attention?" I said with a laugh as he licked lightly on my neck. What the hell, is he purring?  
"No reason, just want to love on you a little." His arms wrap around my waist and pull my body to his. Some things different with him. But I don't know what. Not that I minded the attention he was giving me that I crave. "Your being quite open since we got a little farther…in." He pushes me down on the bed with force. Now its getting personal. I'm not in the mood for this right now. I push at his chest as he gets on top of me. What the hell is wrong with him? He's wanting to do this to fucking soon!  
"Trunks stop it!" I try to sound playful, yet serious at the same time. He better stop. "Why should I?" His voice sounds different, deep and nasty. Something's wrong with him, this isn't my sexy, sweet Trunks I know.  
"Trunks I'm being serious, get off." He dips his head next to mine and laughs.  
"Sure Chibi, but you owe me." I hear him growl at me. I got up out from underneath him and walked out into the hall way to head downstairs. "Hi Goten!" I heard Bra yelp out from the couch in the living room. She was watching TV. But of course her boyfriend was with her.  
"Hey girl, how's your day been?" I lean over the couch near her head.  
"It's been decent I guess. Mommy's been wondering when you and Mr. Ass were getting up." I chucked at her hatred towards Trunks. I was pretty upset with him right now too. I hope he goes back to sleep for all I care.  
"I'm up but I'm not sure about Trunks." Her boyfriend was giving me the look of death. He was a huge homophobic kind of guy. I loved to aggravate him. Once I wanted to buy mini skirt just to scare the shit out of him.  
"So Tony how bout you?" I see him flinch.  
"Leave me alone ass fucker." He crosses his arms.  
"Oh come now, I haven't got that far yet." I sat next to him. Bra tried to hold in her laughter. She sometimes let me badger him for entertainment. "Dude, I don't even want to know that." He gets up and moves over to Bra's side. "Trunks! Come get your boy!" He yells out. Fuck I don't want him near me right now. He's acting to funny.  
"Ok I'll leave you alone." I said calmly. He looked shocked since I never gave up until Bra told me to quit. It's getting hot in here. Too hot for comfort.  
My body felt weak, like I needed to rest. I made my way into the kitchen to sit. Bulma would put food in front of me. I know her, all afternoon long she fixes food for Trunks and Vegeta. I eat a lot less than those two eat in a few bites. Trunks hates how tiny I am, but I like my size.  
"Good afternoon Goten-Chan." "You too Bulma-San." I sit with exhaustion to my legs. I put my head back against the wall the chair was against.  
"You ok Goten?" I panted for air, it's to hot in here too. Some one needs to turn down that heat.  
"No, it's to hot in here. Someone needs to turn off the heat." She looks at me with confusion. "Sweetie the heat isn't on. We really don't need it right now." She puts down the pot and runs her hand up on my forehead.  
"Oh my gosh Goten, your burning up!" Sweat started to run down my whole body soaking the hoodie and P J pants. "It's so hot in here though." "Women leave him alone." Vegeta's voice rings in my ears. Why doesn't he want me to get worried about. I'm burning the hell up here!  
"Why? You don't know what's wrong with him." "Yes I do." "What is wrong then smarty pants?" "He's in heat." "Well that's pretty obvious!" "No I mean he's in the state of 'Heat'." "What?" "Don't you remember two or three years ago Trunks went in to this very same shit?" I gasped for air listening to their conversation.  
"But Trunks is a 1st class half sayjin, Goten isn't." "True, It's doesn't matter the class. It's amazing to me that they both have the ability to do this." "Why? This is confusing me." I was getting tired of all their talking. It's just bull shit any ways.  
"What the hell are you two arguing over?" Great now Trunks is in here. God when does this ever end.  
"Shit, boy get the hell out of here!" Put my head down on the table. I noticed Trunks did what he was told to do with no questions. "We need to keep Trunks away from him. Stop asking so much damn questions. I'll tell you later." I feel his arms go underneath me and pull me up in his arms. They feel just like Trunks'. Now I feel sad I turned Trunks down. I snuggled into his chest with the blanket he had. I didn't feel so hot, more weak than ever though. "Why do we need to do that?" "Women, if we don't, he will end up dead, or end up knocked up!" What the hell is he talking about? Trunks would never hurt me, and I'm a guy by the way ass hole.  
"Father, what's the matter with Goten?" I must be in the living room or something.  
"Trunks stay away from him." I feel a hand touch my face. It ran electricity through my body. "Boy, I'm warning you." "I won't hurt him, all I want to know is what is wrong with him!" Trunks sounds normal, almost like the day my arm was broken. I want him to hold me, I want him to be here.  
"Trunks-Chan…hold me…" I tried to reach out to touch him. I could barely hold my arm out to touch him.  
"Damn it!" I feel Vegeta jerk underneath me.  
"Goten wants me! Give him to me now!" My body fell hot again. This is getting tiring what the hell is wrong with me? I arched my back and let out a sigh. I want to cool off so bad. "Oh shit!" Vegeta yelped out. I hear Trunks growl deep in his throat, he sounded like a beast in a cage. So sexy, I want him to hold me tight.  
"Give him to me now father." "Just let Goten go Vegeta, Trunks seems normal to me." Bra said out loud while I opened my eyes to see where my obsession was. He was standing only inches away. I feel Vegeta's arms release me onto the couch. I closed my eyes once more. Trunks started to growl deep inside his chest. I could hear it just barely. He's upset about this quite badly.  
"Every time Goten's body gets hot he lets off a hormone that will drive you to hurt him." "Old man you make no since, give me my property now!" I feel his hands underneath me.  
I hear a loud scream. Pain hit my side and then up to my head. It feels like I've been thrown.  
"Son of a bitch!" "Goten get up!" "Trunks stop it your hurting him!" My mind goes blank and the rest of my body. Every thing gets red. My hearing stopped, every movement stopped. Rest, that's what I need.

Bulma POV

Trunks was rampaging all over the living room with his father. I never could have guessed that he could ever be this damn strong. Goten got pretty messed up from the whole ordeal, he was flung across the room into the cement fireplace. I wish I could make him feel better from all of this. He's been out cold for two days now. Trunks is strapped up and under control. I managed to have Vegeta hold him still enough to place a ki controller on his neck. I don't think I've ever seen Trunks get that violent with anyone.

"How is the brat?" "He still hasn't woke up once yet." "Trunks are you feeling ok?" Trunks still was acting funky but he won't be able to do much. "I'm feeling ok, but is Goten?" "He's doing the best he can I guess Trunks honey." He looks like he's about to cry. Even if his father is their next to him.  
"As soon as he gets up, I'm going to make it up to him." Trunks really is upset over this. I never seen him so attached to a person since he was born.  
"For now you need to get cleaned up. You need a shower bad." "But what about this collar?" He knows very well that it's water proof. He's trying to get out that thing so bad. To think that he would go that far to play dumb with me.  
"Trunks you know that it's water proof." I see his face contort into an annoyed expression. He's not going to get his way right now. He's to dangerous at this point.  
"Fine, but when the hell am I going to get this thing off my neck?" "When Goten's out of heat." Vegeta spat out before I could.  
"But I'm fine!" "BOY, TAKE YOUR GAY ASS TO THE SHOWER NOW!" Me and Vegeta were getting tired of dealing with his attitude. He defiantly needs to be watched. I never thought that Trunks of all people would be this possessive over another guy. I can almost smell the hormones coming off of him.  
"How long dose it take until this will wear off?" "It doesn't…" "What, then how is it that Trunks' went away?" "It didn't, he just trains to control it." "Goten's not a fighter though." "Either we let Trunks have his way or Goten starts to train." I gaze over at Goten. He's so small, he'd never be able to fight like him and Trunks.  
"Big things come in small packages women." He leaves the room. I'm stunned he said that about Goten. He has confidence in Goten?  
"Goten I want you to wake up. Trunks needs you bad." I chuckled slightly at the thought of why he needed him so bad. "But really I do miss you and so does he." I got up to hear Vegeta screaming out. Trunks must be up to something. I ran down the hall to find out.  
"Boy stop it damn it!" "I want Goten now!" "Fuckin kid!" I see him slam Trunks onto his bed. The collar was gone off of his neck. Great how the hell did he get that off? "RAAAWWWRR!" To me though not to be dumb, it was very entertaining to see Trunks and his dear father rolling around on the floor. Vegeta was getting his head squeezed and Trunks' legs getting bent all over. I started to giggle seeing Trunks bite Vegeta's ass. He's trying every thing in the world to get away from Vegeta.  
"OUCH DAMN IT! That's attached you know!" "Shut up you hormone ragging half breed!" "Ass wiped dirty old man!" "Punk assed, stupid, dirty homosexual!" "Fake assed, snot nosed heterosexual bitch!" I can see so much love in this home it isn't funny.  
"Hey smart ass!" I yelled out.  
"What? Ouch fucker!" "Why don't you just knock his ass out?" "How about we don't and said we did?" Trunks said sarcastically.  
"What do you think I'm trying to do women!" "Well it looks more like your trying to dominate him or something." I laughed seeing Trunks lay on top of him in exhaustion. I think he was trying to hard to get to Goten. "Trunks what would you do if I let you see Goten?" "MATE!" Trunks screeched right out. He was intent on really going through with it. Goten wouldn't be to happy to find out that he got pregnant while he was out cold.  
"Is that all you think of you gay fucker?" "Sadly to say…"

Goten POV

Trunks was so hot for me. He crawled all over my body with his hands, touching every part of me. My body fell hot once more. I threw my head back as his mouth hit my neck. My mouth called out his name. Just like all my wild dreams I've had only five hundred times better. I want him to slam me to the head board. Use that wild tongue to make love to my mouth. His sweet taste, his wonderful blue eyes staring into mine. His fingers move around on my scalp feeling through my wild black mane. "Trunks yes…" "Your mine…baby boy." He growls into my mouth. I feel one of his hands move down to my hips, feeling the soft skin he found there. He plans most likely to go all the way this time. "Goten…" "Mmm yea baby, go down on me." "Nasty man, I'm just covering you up." "Trunks what the hell are you talking about?" "I'm not Trunks you gay fuck." I open my eyes to see Bra and her boyfriend Tony.  
"Oh sorry Tony, I thought you were Trunks." "It's good to see your awake sweet stuff." Bra giggled out. She thinks I'm the cutest thing since beanie babies. Tony really hates me I know. But I care for the guy.  
"Where's Trunks?" "He's at work cutie." She moves my bangs out of my eyes with her hand. I yawn sheepishly. I want to get up, my body didn't feel hurt at all. I know Trunks was the one that got me here in the first place. I'm still very upset with him for what he did. Even if I'm turned on by he sexual appearance.  
"I can't believe you mistaken me for the fruity fagot!" He got right into my face. Now he's starting to get on my nerves like Trunks. "Get out of my face carpet muncher." Bra busted up laughing. He crossed his arms and smiled a little. I sat up hopping I'd get to go put some cloths on.  
"When will Trunks be home?" "Actually pretty soon…in like a half hour." I got up with the blankets held tightly to my shivering body. I'm in one of the guest rooms. I figured I wouldn't be in sick bay because of a few bruises to the head and cuts on my body.  
"Goten you shouldn't be getting up like that." "I'm fine, I want to put on some warm cloths." "Well good luck trying to get past my father." I look over at her. Why should I have to worry about him?  
"Why?" "He's intent on making you train." "What the hell is training?" "Exercising to make your body stronger. Also to control your self." "Control myself?" I looked down at my waist to see if I was happy. Maybe she was being sarcastic or something. Nope I'm not happy.  
"No not that you dork." She puts her hand under my chin and lifts so I'm eye to eye.  
"Then what?" "You going into heat so Trunks doesn't go mad every time he gets around you." "Oh…It works that way?" She rolls her eyes and shoos me out the door to get dressed.

I grab another hoodie, thongs and a pair of lose baggy pants. I figured I wanted to be comfortable so I don't seem so sexual for Trunks. "Goten your awake!" Bulma rushes to me as soon as I walk into the kitchen. She seemed like she hadn't seen me in a week or so.  
"Yea, I feel better now." "I was hoping that you would get up soon." She moves her hand over my bangs pulling them out of my eyes. My hair has really gotten long since I've been here.  
"Where is Tru-Chan?" I wanted to know where he was. I wanted to talk to him about what he tried to do to me. He was going to get the biggest smack on his face he's ever gotten in his life from me.  
"Well he's over there." She points to the bar with annoyance of his presence. I walked over next to him. He didn't bother to look up at me. He looked like something just died on him. He looked dead himself, beat up pretty bad.  
"Baby, what happened to you?" I touched his face, feeling how cold he was. He was shivering almost like he was sick. Drool and blood mixed together. He looked like shit. My heart melted.  
"Trunks-Chan…" I hug him lightly pulling him from the bar. He wraps his arms around me and sighs like in a relief of tension.  
"I'm so sorry Chibi." He strokes my hair lovingly. I don't think he needs my complaints right now. His father must have done a number on him after I was out.  
"It wasn't your fault baby…" I shushed him. I know very well that it wasn't his fault that he hurt me. Also he couldn't control himself at that time very well.  
"Goten, I want you to train." Vegeta walked into the room. It startled me to hear his cold voice with no warning.  
"Vegeta I'm in no condition to be training." I turned to him, "Look, I'm like Trunks. I'm a skinny weak kid. Remember I'm sixteen and a half years?" I see Trunks look up at me with a odd expression.  
"I don't care how fucking old you are boy. Trunks was training when he was four years old till now. It's not healthy to sit around like you do." "Goten I never thought you were that young…" His eyes were wide even paler than before.  
"Why your…" I drifted off forgetting really how old Trunks was.  
"I'm twenty years Goten." Man I never thought he was that much older than me.  
"Really? You don't look it." "I thought you were eighteen. You sure fooled me Chibi." "Hello fag boy, I was talking to you!" I turn to him and continue on where he had left that conversation.  
"Well I don't care. I'm still not fit to do those wild things you both do." "Training starts for you tomorrow boy, at 7:00 a.m." "What! Trunks help?" He shrugs his shoulders and smiles.  
"I think it will do good for you." He wraps his arms around my waist. "What killing me?" He kisses the back of my neck.  
"No, but it will make you bigger." He nuzzles his face in the crook of my neck. He always wants me to gain weight…damn pervert. I watch Mr. Ass leave and Bulma following. Trunks must be to broken to try to screw with me.  
"So you don't like how I look?" I gave a saddened tone to mix him with guilt. He needs to watch out what he tells me.  
"It's not that Chibi, I just wouldn't mind to have a little something to grab." He blushes, "You know, I like an ass…I know you have a nice one. But just think what this will do?" "Make me lose it?" "NO!" He's so red in the face. Now I think I know what he means. If I gain muscles my ass and chest will get bigger…yet again what a pervert! I love it!  
"Ok, Trunks I'll try it." I see the largest smile go on his face.  
"Man, you drive me nuts. You know that don't you?" "Maybe just a little." He giggles out.

"Trunks you silly fucker!" I watched as he took of his cloths real slowly then stomping on them like he hated them. "What clothes should be made illegal in my room." He walks in front of me. He knows better than that. My nose twitches as his boxers drop and so do my eyes.  
"SHIT!" I stand in the bathroom with my nose gushing blood in sink.  
"Oh, now I know what causes your nose bleeds!" He walks next to me patting my back. My eyes should be sewn shut! I spot him again. "Trunks put something over yourself before I bleed to death!" "Sorry Chibi, baby." I watch as he walks out to his dresser, swaying his hips suggestively. I'm so attracted to him! He tries to hard to be sexual, just him is the definition of sex! I turned away and started to wash my face since the bleeding stopped.  
"Is this better?" I turn to fall over back on my ass. He was in that thong I saw before. "TRUNKS!" I blow in the sink once more, seeing that gorgeous body of his glisten with curves and tan skin.  
"This too? Damn it, I guess the see through boxers then, right?" "Trunks d o you have a funeral home set up?" "Why, do I need one? Who died?" "I'm going to if you don't cut it out!" "Oh I see, well I still think…" "Just put on a pair of boxers and a shirt!" "A shirt too? Man your touchy." "Shut it, your the one who has the sexy body." "A body you can't deal with right?" "Right, so get your fluffy ass to the bed." "Who you call'en fluffy?" "Oh nothing just saying you have a nice ass is all." I sat down on the bed with him. He had done what I had asked him. "Goten?" "Yea? Tru-" His lips locked with mine. I love to kiss him. He kisses so good. "What was that for?" "Just being you." "So, your not upset that I'm a bit younger than you?" "Not at all babe. I love that fact." I warp my arms around him and sit on his lap facing him.  
"Dose it turn you on or something?" "Sort of…yea." He blushes.  
"Why in the world would something like my age turn you on?" He put both his hands down on my hips.  
"Knowing that your still all there." "Your confusing me Trunks." "Well You'll see when it happens baby boy. It won't be for a while though so don't get up tight yet." "You mean sex!" I was so turned on at that point, we will have sex! It turns me on so bad to know he'll be pounding me to the head board hard!  
"No the tooth fairy Goten." He kisses me hard in my mouth. "Yes sex Goten." "I can't wait!" I jump in his lap like I'm bouncing on him.  
"Your excited?" "Yes, oh yes I am!" I push him to lay back. His hands were still on my hips this is perfect. "What are you doing Chibi?" "You'll see." I get up on my knees and unbutton my jeans letting them fall. I watch his eyes. Their following me. Wonderful, he doesn't mind this. I start to grind into him slowly letting my hair fall into my face. I want to know if he's turned on to me. I hiss out his name. "Goten, you dirty boy." I fell his grip increase on my hips. I feel what I want to feel beneath my own. He was hard for me. He got turned on by me!  
"Mmm Trunks…" I kiss him and get up.  
"You just wanted to make me happy and leave me! Now that's harsh." He blushes and looks down at the tent in his boxers.  
"Wonderful things are good to wait for Tru-Chan."   
End of chapter 4 

Trunks has managed to control himself around me for about two weeks now. He begged me to train. I don't understand why it's so important to do that shit to your body. I lay next to his sleeping form. I didn't want to gain any body mass either. Although his body is to die for.  
"Mr. Ass, time to get up!" I hear his sister yell in the door. She peers in, not bothering to knock on the door. I see her smile and blow me a kiss. I yawn, stretch from sleep. He rolls over and mumbles something, getting comfortable once more. I giggle, it's time for him to go to work. I sometimes get the opportunity to see him before he leaves for work.  
"Trunks, get your ass up you'll be late!" I feel the covers slide off me.  
"I'm tired! I'm calling in sick!" I feel the bed move again. Man what's a guy got to do around here to get some damn sleep?  
"Mom your going to wake Goten up." I hear him whisper. To late for that Trunks, I'm already up.  
"Well I know he'll be pretty upset with you for trying to play sick today." "Goten doesn't care about that." Time to get up Goten… "Trunks, stop trying to be me…" I yawn "You need to get back to work, you've missed over four days in the past two and a half weeks." I push at him to get up.  
"But I'm so damn tired Chibi." He looks at me and I can defiantly tell, he's really tired.  
"But you went to bed early yesterday. How the hell are you so tired?" "Goten I'm controlling myself around you." He lays his head back down on the pillow.  
"But I'm not in heat any more." I see Bulma sigh and shake her head and leave.  
"Yes you are, damn it Goten." He pulls the covers back over me and gets up.  
"But I'm not hot any more." I think he's pulling my leg. Vegeta told me it would never go away unless I train.  
"Goten it doesn't matter, you still let off the scent around me." He shakes his head making his hair fall into his face.  
"Trunks, I know your wanting me to train, I just don't want to change my body size." I cozy into the blankets and sigh with comfort. It smells like him.  
"Goten trust me it will be for the good. I want to see your abilities. Plus I'll have a partner that won't try to kill me every time I try to train." He pulls on his office jacket and pants. He didn't bother to change his boxers.  
"Trunks, you need to understand I'm not like you. I may have the blood in my veins, but that is no reason why I should strain my body to do the same." I thought for a second, I never really seen what Trunks did when he trained.  
"Baby please, I need you to do this for me." His cheeks were flushed and a sleepy expression mixed with it. I give up with his glassy baby blue eyes.  
"Fine, I'll try it, but if I get hurt you'll have to pay for it." I see him smile as bright since I've been with him.  
"Thanks baby, have a good day." He kisses me softly and starts up to leave.  
"Wait sexy I'm not done." I pull his tie and lock lips with him again. I see his eyes bright as day.  
"Have a good day too sexy." I smack his ass to get going. He has a blush across his face once more.

Christmas is coming up in less than three weeks now, it still hasn't snowed in West City yet. Bulma had the tree all decorated and lit up in the living room. I walked in front of it seeing the bundles of gifts underneath. I planned to get Trunks something great this first Christmas season.  
"Hey Goten your up early." "Morning Bra-Chan." "Hey have you seen Giru any where Goten?" "Nope not at all, haven't seen him for a bit" "I bet he's with grandma." I laughed thinking of Trunks' little robot. He said it came from outer space. It's basically followed him around since he found it when he was eight years old.  
"Gardening probably Bra." Trunks' Grandmother loved him to because he was the best at helping find decorations for the inside greenhouse dome.  
"Good idea Goten." She runs off into the elevator to head down on the first floor.  
"This place is so large to lose someone." I noticed Vegeta walk in holding the newspaper and a towel around his neck. "You may think that brat." He sat down on the sofa opening the paper.  
"You don't think so Vegeta?" I sat down next to him.  
"My fathers palace was ten times this dinky little place is." His face expression didn't change as he said it.  
"Wow, I'd hate that, I barely can stand how big this place is." "Well if you weren't a half breed, you'd be in less anyways. Your blood line is third class." "What the difference, dose it matter?" The planet was over with any ways why is he so stuck on it.  
"You aren't a high blood breed of a fighter." He looks at me, "If I were still on planet Vegeta-si you would be at my feet." I see him lift his head. He's so arrogant, I can tell Trunks was his son. I know Trunks shows that face in his workers. Cute, I'm not offended very easy by him. Trunks told me he cares for the earth more than life it self. I respected the way he is.  
"I know my place, Vegeta." I smile and get up to head down to the training hall. I'm going to try to get normal exercising moves I knew.  
I took off my clothes and slid into a pair of Trunks' light gray baggy shorts. I began to attack the air with poor punches. I had no idea what I was doing. Hell at least I was trying. I tried to kick up into the air. I hear a laugh and the door open.  
"What the hell are you doing boy?" Vegeta has his hands wrapped up in bands and tight skin spandex, armor type clothing.  
"I'm making a fool out of my self ok?" I kick up a scream for no reason. Wow what the hell? Fuck that hurt!  
"Wait until your lover boy comes to help you with that." I see him open the door leading to the gravity room. I didn't even want to try to get in there, it had a warning on it for death.  
I started up on sit-ups and crunches. I managed to get to a hundred and panted out laying on the floor. Sweat runs down my face and I feel sick.  
Trunks POV "Mr. Brief can we talk?" Joey pops his head in from the door.  
"What about?" Damn it is he asking for another advance in his paycheck?  
"About…well I was hopping to ask you out on a date for this Friday." I slam my hand down on my desk causing it to crack in half. I grab my coffee cup before it slides to the floor.  
"This job is not a social hour for you! You are on the fucking line of getting fired Joey. I know you need the money. I wouldn't push this conversation any further." I get up still holding on to my cup.  
"Besides you need to understand your fucking nasty anyways. If you took a shower more than every other month maybe I might consider it. Not!" I left the room to call for the janitor to get me a new desk and to gather my nerves. Goten wasn't going to be getting me for lunch today. He called earlier telling me he was very busy with something. "You think it's that easy to tell me off!" I hear him screech out, his feet patting on the floor. What the hell is he doing?  
"Take this you fruity bastard!" What? I turn around in time to feel large pain hit my face. Right in front of every one the fucker had taken up a paper weight and hit me. I didn't knock me down, just knocked me off balance.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!" All the workers had stopped their work and were looking over the cubicles to see.  
"You dare say no to me! What does Goten have that I don't?" I turned to him. What the hell does he want from me? I'm not attracted to men! I hate men! I'm not attracted to them at all! Goten makes an exception but other than that hell naw!  
"Fucker, get a life and get out of here before I call the cops on your ass!" He looks at me like he's frightened and runs down the hall way. I look at the workers and office personnel.  
"Lovely day isn't it guys?" I smile with blood seeping from my nose on to the floor.  
"Sir would you like me to call the police?" A young lady named Sandra asked me. She was a typist for one of the vice presidents. I nodded and walked into my office holding my nose. I hope this doesn't leave a mark, my mother will be all over this!

"Trunks what the hell did he do to you? He's going to pay for this!" My mother showed up in my office I had less than two hours to go. My head was killing me. I didn't want to go to a hospital. My nose had been broken, and my face was swollen. I looked awful. Goten was unknown to me being hurt. Which I was glad he didn't or he might have gotten hurt.  
"Trunks you need to go home with me." I looked up at her like she had gone mad.  
"Mom I need to finish up this stock pile or the whole business falls on it's face. Plus I can drive a block around Capsule lane to get to the home wing. It's not going to kill me." She looks at me with fire in her eyes.  
"Fine, fine I'll go home now…with you." I hunched my shoulders and lowered my head showing her I was giving up. She nodded and pulled on my suit jacket to follow her to the car.

Goten POV

"Your doing good boy, only nine hundred to go." Sweat fell from my face. I can't believe I've been doing over a thousand push ups. How I'm doing this it's a miracle that I'm still up.  
"I need to quit!" I yelped out in protest as I lifted up once more from the floor.  
"Not yet, you need to burn off that lunch you ate five hours ago and that fat stomach!" He chuckles and walks in front of me. "You think this is a work out, have you even seen me and Asshole train together?" Who is that, Trunks?  
"You mean Trunks?" I went down again.  
"We shatter mountains when we train." I hear the door open of the gym room. "Vegeta, tell Trunks to get some rest! He had an ordeal at work and his head was nearly cracked open." Bulma came in rushing past me doing push ups. Trunks is hurt?  
"Mom, I'm fine all I want to do is train lightly right now to get the tension out of my system!" I see him walk past me not even noticing me. I sweat drop thinking about how ignored I just became. I get up to see Trunks has half of his face wrapped up.  
"Trunks!" I get up and follow after him. He was still arguing with his mother to train and Vegeta not caring whether he did or not. I'm so ignored right now.  
"Fine just a little training, but not outside, just here." I hear her say in a stern tone.  
"While your at it boy, teach your lover some moves." I watch Vegeta and Bulma leave. Trunks yelped back. "But Goten doesn't want to train! He's probably sleeping!" "Trunks he's right there behind you!" "Huh, oh hey babe!" Finally he notices me. Am I really that short to be seen?  
"Hello, and thanks for noticing I was training." I cross my arms and roll my eyes. I see him frown with the bandage over his face. I melt and wrapped my arms around him. He's had a bad enough day than to put up with me.  
"Show me what to do baby." I moved my hands down to rest above his nice rear. He was in the same spandex outfit that his father was in. He looked so hot in it.  
"Sure Chibi, I'll explain this later tonight ok?" I nodded I knew he wouldn't want to talk about it at the moment. He pulls away and smiles.  
"Ok, first you need to get your body stretched out." He takes his leg and pulls it almost to his head. My eyes get wide. He's so flexible.  
"Try to touch your toes baby." He touches the floor with his palms of his hands with his knees straight.  
"I'll try to, don't laugh please." I lean over and my legs kept straight, I try to touch the floor. Damn this hurts! I managed to touch the floor with my fingertips with my knees shaking from strain.  
"Is that all you got?" I feel his hand brush on my ass and I chuckled as he walked into the gravity room. I guess I was going to go with him.  
"What are you doing?" "Your going to get some real training for that body of yours. I feel hot all of the sudden and Trunks flushes. "I really want to pounce on you right about now, you hot sexy fucker…." I shift my hips and giggle.  
"Well I want to see how powerful you really are." "On you I don't think so. Your not strong enough to be training with me full blast." "No just show off or something. You know show off your wonderful body forms and shit." He raises his eye brow almost annoyed.  
"Ok babe, if that is what you want." I watch his body with intense lust. He puts his head back, golden aura formed about the tight body armor on him. His soft lavender hair flies into the air like a gust of wind had hit it. What in the world is going on?  
"Trunks are you ok?" He opens his mouth and screams out, muscles rippled under the tan skin on his bare arms. I back up in fear, what the hell is he! I see him kick at the air and my body rocks with a wave. He's a blonde? Is this a super sayjin? He punches to where I can't see his arm. He's defiantly not from this planet! I can't do shit like that, he's got to be nuts! Every time he makes a move I feel a wave of force hits my body.  
"So Goten, do I look pretty wild to you?" He walks near me, I back up. I don't want to be near him like that.  
"Oh Goten don't be scared. I won't hurt you, it's still me." He walked me into a corner. No escape, shit!  
"Trunks, your scaring me!" He puts a arm around me.  
"Goten, I'm wanting to show you something. Don't be scared." I was shaking. He had no pupils in his eyes. They were white. I shook my head trying to get away from him.  
"Fine I'll show you normally." He rolls his eyes and his hair falls down just as that. He looked normal as he could be.  
"Baby please you scare the shit out of me when your like that." I cozy up to him, knowing he was a bit pissed. "I'm not used to things like this." He wraps his arms around me and grabs my arm, aligned with his. "What are you doing?" Both his hand and mine were extended. "You want to try to shoot a Ki blast?" "What the hell is that?" He laughs and his hand starts to glow.  
"Like this." He lowers his head into the crook of my neck.  
"Wow, my hand feels so warm. What are you really doing?" I feel his hand wrap around mine.  
"Now concentrate on holding my hand. Don't let go." He kisses the side of my cheek lovingly.  
"Ok, I got a grip." He lifts my clasped hand in front of both of us and I feel electricity run through my palm. I feel his other hand run down my side. This is driving me mad! It feels so good!  
"Open your hand." I looked at my hand.  
"What do you mean baby?" He kisses me again.  
"Open your hand with mine, but don't let go." I nodded and opened my hand with his fingers laced with mine firmly. I feel immense pleasure as I watched a glow come into my hand. Maybe it was just because I was against Trunks.  
"You know what your holding?" He leaves from behind me, puling his hand away from mine.  
"What is this!" I cup my hand and bring it closer to my body.  
"It's a small portion of energy from you. I only coxed it to come out." I looked up at him with a grin.  
"Do these hurt if you throw them at someone?" "Yes, depending on how large and power they have." "Would this one hurt someone?" I look over and around the small little orb of energy.  
"Nah, it wouldn't hurt me Goten. Go ahead and hit me with it." I smile and take a stance similar to Trunks'. "What are you waiting for?" "How do I throw it?" Trunks falls on the floor.  
"Just fly your hand out and it will go. Almost like your throwing a ball." "Ok…" My hand flies up and back down throwing the small orb. To my surprise it took from my palm and flew against the wall bouncing back and forth.  
"Holly fuck! That's too cool!" I jump up with enjoyment. "I wanna do that again!" "Goten, you goof ball." Vegeta had been watching us from afar in the door way.  
"Trunks it's wild! It's so cool, let me do it again!" He gets behind me again. This time his hands are on my hips.  
"Extend your palm." I did as he instructed. I feel him caress my skin around my waist band. He's making me get a sweat form all this touching. "Think about energy inside your fingertips. Think deep and try to feel it." I closed my eyes. Feeling warmth in my palm like it once had.  
"Good job babe." I look in my palm and see once again a blue orb of light in my hand.  
"It's bigger, this is so fucking cool!" I throw it up in the air with the other one that still is bouncing around.  
"Watch this Go-Chan." He disappears from behind me and reappears in the air between the little blasts.  
"Raahhh! He moves his hands about, they exploded immediately. His hair flies up and he disappears once more. I feel his arms wrap around me.  
"You really are powerful!" He's turning me on so bad.  
"Are you brats quite done now?" Trunks turns to him and nods. "Sorry dad, just showing a bit of moves." He grabs my hand and leads me out with him.  
"You might need to ask you mother for another injection." "Fine, fine." What is he talking about?  
"Oh also there's a girl in the living room waiting for you." I feel Trunks twitch and look back at his dad.  
"Who is it?" He looks like he afraid of something.

"I think it that fucking Paris brat you dated a few years back." He's scared I can see it.  
"Trunks what's wrong?" "Nothing, lets go. I need to get out there." "Can I come?" "Yea, just don't get defensive when she talks about getting back with me or something." I fell quiet, not sure what to comprehend to say.  
He and I get dressed quite quickly and head to the living room. There's another women sitting near the other. One had dark purple hair and the other had bright blonde hair. The both had tiny clothes on. He sits down with silence. Pulling at my hand for me to sit near.  
"Trunks, I need to explain to you something." the blonde moves closer to him. I feel a growl coming in my throat. Only explaining he need to do is shove her and her nasty little friend with her.  
"You need to watch your back at work, you ass hole." I see him nod. Yep I hate her now.  
"I heard a rumor your trying to fire my boyfriend!" The other piped up.  
"Yea cause he's a fucking fag, trying to get in my pants!" Finally he yells back.  
"Like your not!" The blonde yelps out.  
"Yea, your with some nasty Asian boy. No wonder your fuckin face is bandaged up!" What the hell? She's such a bitch!  
"Shut it fish market, at least I know when to keep my legs closed." I snapped back.  
"Yea, closed around his small assed dick! All nice and scared up from all the hoes he fucked!" " Now who smells like a fish market? Sorry honey, it don't matter, you a hoe." I wanted to strangle her. I noticed Trunks looked like he was about to kill someone.  
"Aw is little hoe bag gonna cry?" I watch Trunks get up and scream. His hair flies up.  
"Don't even play with me you freak of nature. Look if you fire Joey, will really make your Asian boyfriend a real flamer. More like a human torch." She laughs and the blonde gets up and leaves with the dark headed one. "You mother fucking bitches, you don't run my life! If you even lay a hand on Goten say good bye to all your family!" "You want another lawsuit!" The blond replied.  
"No, you just fucking threatened me! don't you think it's a bit dumb to say that?" "We threatened Goten, not your ass." "Well what the fuck ever get out of my house and off my door step, before I call the law." "Oh we are scared now!" "Get out of here Paris I'm not in the mood to deal with your ass." "You sure did rape it though!" Rape? Trunks what the hell did you do in your teen years?  
"Fuck you, you did it with force on me. GET OUT! He powers a Ki blast into his palms.  
"Fine ass wipe!" They both leave slamming the door. His eyes had tears in them, threatening to fall. Something happened in his past that he hasn't told me about. Or is this the girl that..? No way, I'm going to kill her for this!  
"Trunks, who does she think she is?" "She thinks I owe her something for not letting her fuck me." I've never seen Trunks cry very much. Crying is not something he didn't do very often. He changes back to normal and slumps over.  
"Goten, excuse me I got to go throw up." He leaves quickly down the hall.  
"Your getting sick!" I chase after him, worried about how to stop it.  
"Trunks!" Trunks had gotten sick, puking his guts out terribly. He still hadn't even let a single tear fall from those glassy baby blue eyes. Bulma had him in the medical lab. Looking him over to see if he had a bug of some sort. But nothing came out of it.  
The next morning he was up in his room. I was down with Grandma Brief in the garden. I was listening to music helping her with the flowers. She loves gardening so much. I love to see all the wild flowers she has. Also it smells so good too. She even has rare black roses.  
"Dear, your so adorable! Thanks very much for helping me garden today. You do a wonderful job. Have you had practice?" "Yea, I used to plant flowers every year for my high school." I just remembered, I still have school to finish up. Oh well, I'll start next year. I'm in no mood to deal with that right now.  
"Aw that's sweet of you, well you sure do a nice job. Go get some food in your belly before Vegeta eats all of it!" She shoos me off out of the garden dome.  
"Where's Trunks at Goten?" Bra asks me, she was of course all primped up to kill. She was so damn hot. No wonder she's Trunks' sister.  
"I think he's up in his room. I guess he wants to be alone this morning." I start to eat the waffles put in front of me.  
"He gets like that sometimes. He wants to be alone like our dad does." "Goten, will you help me with dishes after your done?" I nodded, Bulma could use some help with all of those dishes.

"Trunks, can I come in?" I pushed on the half way closed door.  
"Yea…" He sounds depressed, hope he's alright. I walk in feeling the cool air hit my skin, he had the heat turned off.  
"Damn it's cold in here!" I closed the door and darted into Trunks' bed. He had been sitting on it before.  
"Goten, damn it!" I feel a thump on the floor. I bit my bottom lip and looked over the site to see Trunks laying on the floor rubbing his hip.  
"I'm sorry Trunks." He rolls his eyes and gets up pushing my smile down my throat. He looks really upset. Man I don't want to fight with him right now. "Goten what do you want?" He looks back at me. It was almost like he had fire in his eyes about something.  
'I just wanted to come up here to chill with you." "Well I'm not feeling very well now. Just to let you know in advance." "Would you like me to do any thing to make you feel better?" "Not really, babe." He flops down next to me in the bed. He's not wearing very much, a pair of lose shorts and a small tank top. My eyes searched his lower body. Lust hitting my mind, moving from all of the soft curves and indents of his stomach. My favorite part of him on his body has to be his hips. I love every thing about him but I have so many nasty dreams about that single part.  
"What?" I flush as he noticed me checking him out.  
"Nothing, just lusting over you." "Horny Chibi?" He said it so plainly.  
"Just a little bit." He lifts his shirt. My mouth starts to water quickly. Gorgeous tan skin, warm and soft.  
"I that all you think about Goten?" "Sometimes." I start to touch his belly, so sexy!  
"That tickles! Cut it out!" He giggles out. I stop my hand seeing a scar under my finger tips. What did you get this from baby? I thought. I noticed he stopped giggling when I hit it.  
"Got it from training Goten." I smile and nod. "You know how to dance right?"

Trunks POV

"Well sort of Trunks." "Would you like to try?" Goten was worried about me. I wish I could explain things more for him. He's not old enough to be put in that position of dealing with shit like this.  
"Sure, but don't laugh at me ok?" "Nah, I won't be like that." He gets up and looks in the mirror and gives a face.  
"What?" He turns around.  
"MY ASS IS GETTING TOO BIG!" He flushes and looks at it again. "Ever since I played with that ki a few days ago my body changed!" I laughed, I was hoping that his body would change like this. I cover my ass up. He doesn't know how bad I got it.  
"Oh your fine Goten!" I get up and wrap my arms around him, letting them fall down to the base of his spine. I can't wait till he opens his Christmas gift. He's turning seventeen the day after. Damn it, I still have to wait a whole year to get to him. My mom would kill me if I got active with him now. Not until he's much older she said! Oh well I want to show this hottie how to fuckin dance!

"Wow look at all of the presents!" Goten looked so surprised. It was finally Christmas morning. He had woke me up at the crack of dawn to open gifts. Then woke up the while damn house with his screaming down the hall.  
"Yes Goten, I know." My mother walked down with a tired expression on her face. My father had the look of death on me. I know he's not very happy about this.  
"When are we gonna open them!" He jumped around the tree with excitement. I've never seen him go so quick around a single object like that.  
"Now Goten, now." My mom went under the tree with a tired yawn. I patted my moms back as she gave me hug with a present.  
"Thanks mom." I put on the Santa hat. We did this every year. Handing out gifts to each family member. Goten sat next to me with wonder in his eyes. He wasn't greedy at all. All he wanted to do was rip something up.  
"Baby, this ones yours." I handed him one. Paper went flying every where when he got it.  
"Cool, a Capsule Corp hoodie!" My name and his was on it. I look at my mom as she smiles. He needs more cloths. I handed him a pile of gifts. Just like every year. Who ever I was dating that year. I'd hide something in the tree for them. I waited until my parents and everyone else was finished opening. Goten had gotten a lot of gifts. I didn't think my mother really got that many for him. I had bought him a few other things that I had upstairs. He'd be really embarrassed if I had him open something like that. I smile at the thought of them being on him.  
"Thanks every one for all the gifts!" I lean over and kiss him right in front of the whole family. Of course Bras boyfriend was the only one to say something degrading. Goten thinks it's cute, but sometimes I really want to fuckin beat his brains out. "Come with me Goten." I grabbed his hand and lead him to the stair well. Goten looked up at me with those soft brown eyes, with a smile.  
"What are you up to Trunks?" I pulled him up the stairs back into my room. I tackled him down into the soft sheets and blankets. His breath hitches inside his chest. I'm blowing him away already. I kiss and suck hotly on his neck, around his jaw line, finally to his mouth.  
"Tru..nks…Mmm!" I press my body to his, holding him down. His hair a strewn all over. So wild to see him like this. I want to give hi this now, I was going to wait until his birthday. I rack over and into the door for that single item I knew would brighten up his days. "Goten, I want you to have this." I handed him a small velvet covered box into his soft palm.  
"Trunks!" I laugh. He's only managed to say my name twice for the past ten minutes that I've been making out with him. He opens the box with sheer delight to see what is inside.  
"Goten don't squeeze me to hard, I'm getting a headache." He pulls out the shiny necklace. I knew it would look so sexy on him. It was a 24k white gold chain link necklace with light black diamonds around it. His voice was silenced with his eyes glued on the shiny object. I kiss him lightly on his cheek.  
"Nothing to say baby?" A mouth hits my mouth hard. Knocked from my senses, wild raven hair flies into my face. Slammed down on the bed, with a tongue shoved down my throat.  
"Trunks it's wonderful." His voice is shaken and a slight whisper. I take it from his hand and put it around his neck. Perfect fit, just like I thought it would look.  
"I knew you'd look gorgeous in it." I start to kiss him once again.  
"Well isn't this disgusting?" I jumped off the bed seeing Tony with a green face. Of course everyone had to come up here to see what we were doing.  
"Shut the hell up Tony." I get up and walk near the door way. My mother was giving me the eye. I shrugged and shoved my hands down in my pockets of my pajama pants. Goten walks out with his hair messed up and a deep flush to his cheeks.  
"Trunks You know what we talked about." My mother was upset at me.  
"Mom I was not going any farther than that!" She rolled her eyes and pointed to my pants. Damn I'm so embarrassed. I walked back into my room and pull Goten with me.

To Be Continued Soon 


	7. Oh baby

Chapter 5  
"Trunks got in trouble…" Goten laughed into my face. I roll my eyes and turn to my bed.  
"OHF!" "Goten what the hell?" He had managed to push me down on the bed with him between my legs.  
"I didn't get to finish what I was doing." He shut me up with his lips locked with mine. I feel his hand slide down to my hip and hold. The other was entangled with my hair. This is so damn erotic! His tongue running against mine, tasting so sweet. He's not being himself, like I'd think he'd be. Usually I'm the one who takes the reins. 

Making out has never been so much fun like this. The only thing that has bothered me about this relationship has got to be the boobs. I'm still attracted to women so badly. it's a hard feeling to think about. Goten is a beautiful man, but it just goes so far. I honestly feel I'm confused or something. I'm so excited to be with him. But at the same time, I hate being so …I don't know how to put it. Just I miss a woman's touch.  
I look over to Goten watching TV. I never would have the heart to tell him I'm still not fully attracted to him. I love him, I do know that. But I'm not very sexually attracted.  
"Trunks are you ok? You're not talking very much this afternoon." I shrug and smile back at him. He lays his head in my lap with a grin.  
"Can we train today?" I run my hand through his hair and shake my head.  
"Not feeling good today?" I close my eyes from pain.  
"I'm getting this really bad headache again from this morning." I put my head back tiredly; it started to come in waves.  
"Aw, you want me to go get you some aspirin then?" He lifts he head up ready for my response. "It'd be nice of you." I feel a light kiss on my forehead and he leaves to get the pain killer. "Here baby." I open my eyes and take the pill right out of his hand with my mouth. I take the cup and sip up a mouth full of water. This head ache is getting worse.  
"Thanks Goten, you're too sweet." I feel his hand grasp my sleeve of my shirt. I lift up my head and see he's looking at me.  
"Lay down." I follow his order and lay between his legs, with my head resting on a pillow he had laid there. My body relaxes and the head ache got worse. It felt like something ripping out my skull. I whimpered a bit and rolled my head away from the lamp. The light was killing me. In an instant it was turned off.  
"Trunks I wish I could make it better for you, I hope I didn't give this to you." He whispers into my ear and I smile.  
"Nah, it's not you. I get these all the time at work, just not this bad." "What causes them?" I feel him start to stroke my hair out of my face.  
"Stress and deep thought sometimes. Depending on the person who gets them. Haven't you ever got a head ache before?" I feel something cold run over my forehead. Relief, it feels so good! What is he doing?  
"My mom used to do this for me when my head hurt from allergies." It was wet and colder than ice.  
"What is that?" "It's a soft ice pack, now shush you need to relax so it goes away." I sigh with comfort and cozy into him. I love my head played with, especially my ears. He started to massage my ears softly with his fingers. I could just pass out right here.  
This Christmas day hasn't been so bad after all. I thought I'd mess it up. Now it's almost eleven at night. My head ache went away after a short nap on Goten. He had passed out with me. I stand in the bathroom ready to take a shower and get ready to go for bed later on. I plan to stay up a bit. I have a few things to work on from the office.  
"Trunks?" I hear the door open as I take my jeans off. I quickly grab them up before blood ends up on the floor. "Sorry Ten I didn't know you were going to open the door." He doesn't shut the door. I look up and notice him closing the door behind him.  
"Trunks you not the one that needs to apologize." He puts his hands on mine and makes me let go of my jeans. "Drop them." I look up into his eyes and flush. He looked serious all of the sudden.  
"Yes sir, I will drop all of them." He keeps the same expression. Why is he being so emotionless?  
"Trunks I want to take a shower with you." His expression changed into a pleading one. "I don't mind sharing the shower baby." I kissed him. Knowing it's taking all of his control just holding still, me being naked in all.  
"You sure?" His voice cracked. I chuckled.  
"Yea, just don't eat me when I try to wash my hair." He nods and I walk over to the shower and turn it on, adjusting the temperature so that is was comfortable.  
"Well come on babe, you getting in?" He pulls off his cloths with speed and jumps in nearly knocking me over.  
"Come here Goten." I gestured with my pointer finger. He has the reddest face I've ever seen him with. He walked into my arms and I embraced him. Knowing he was embarrassed to be seeing me. "It's ok baby, here." I grabbed the shampoo and put some on my palm. He was watching me like a wolf. I smiled and massaged it into my wet scalp. I closed my eyes and let the water hit my body. "TRUNKS CUT THAT SHIT OUT!" I feel his hands touch me playfully on my back.  
"Get under the shower." He gets under it with out thought and I do the same to his hair as I did for mine. I know why Goten wanted to do this. He wanted us to get used to looking at each other so we won't be humping like rabbits. Well at least not too badly.  
Or is it the other way around? I shrug and continue to wash Gotens back and ass. He jumped when I touched him like that. I assured him that I was soaping him up.  
"Now comes the fun part baby." He turns to me and notice I had don't he same with my own body.  
"Come on lets get out." Goten looked confused immediately.  
"But we need to wash the soap off!" "We will!" I laughed and opened the other door that lead into a small pool area. And of course the hot tub.  
"Trunks you have a hot tub?" He squealed and jumped into the tub happy to get in the hot water. Goten splashed around.  
"Yes Goten, I have a hot tub." I jumped in and it turned on with the bubbles. I had folded towels around the small chair near the steps. Just incase Goten got tired of the water play. Or when we finally got out. Then, I had a champagne bottle behind incase this little fun thing got finer than I had planned. I was going to ask him to join me after I had finished with my office work. But this is just as good.  
"Trunks this is so romantic!" He wraps his arms around my neck and I smile into him. He's sitting on my lap with his legs crossed. He's looking so deeply into my eyes, like he's never seen them before. "What?" I tilt my head a bit going into the nape of his neck.  
"Nothing it's just I love looking into your eyes." I notice his necklace was off his neck.  
"Where is your necklace?" I kiss softly on the skin playfully.  
"I took it off when you feel asleep on me. I put it inside the door of your night stand. I'm worried I might break it." I laugh.  
"Goten don't worry about a thing like that." "What would happen is you mom caught us in here like this?" "Kill me. Possibly sterilize my jewels while she's at it." I feel him tense up a bit.  
"She better the hell not, it's your body not hers." He runs his fingers through my wet hair. "Ahh Goten, I'm just joking baby. Relax nothing going to happen to me." He's a bit protective. For some odd reason I like that. I start to purr as he plays with my hair.  
"My sexy thing…you spoil me too much." The lights dim in the room because of the evening timer. The light turns on in the hot rushing water, luminously accenting Gotens face.  
"Holly shit Goten…" I tried to control it, but I just lost. I feel him jump lightly from my bare lap.  
"God Trunks!" He got back into a more comfortable position, putting his knees on the either side of my hips. Why the hell is he torturing me like this?  
"Goten must you sit like this?" He arched his back and wrapped his arms around my neck. "I like how it feels. I'm guessing how big you are." He smiles evilly and kisses me softly.  
"You know you can touch me, right?" He looks up at me and flushes as I slide my hands down under the water to his hips.  
"I'm too embarrassed right now." He starts to suck softly on my neck. "You don't need to be. Relax baby." He was silent for a few minutes snuggling and kissing my upper body.  
"Trunks do you know just how in love I am with you?" "How much, my obsessed love?" "Words can't describe the love I have for you, baby boy." "Awe your too sweet. I wuv you too!" I squeeze him tight. I feel his hands go lower on my body. Dose he dare to go now? Major brownie points! He's actually touching me!  
"Well, are you still embarrassed?" I see the bright flush go over his cheeks. "How long do you think I am?" I gave a grin. His eyes widen with his nose twitching. "Now don't go blow 'in blood in here!" I move my hands down over his rear. Such a nice one too.  
"But your not…" He trailed off, afraid to say what ever he had to say.  
"Erect?" I put my head back and relax. I don't want him disappointed. I managed to get one back in the bed earlier. What the hell did he do to get it like that again? I think about what he did. Seeing him on top of me was a shocker. That hair is to die for. That's it! His hair is the thing that did it last time. Or was it his eyes?  
"Goten you want me erect?" He is playing with my hair line on my belly. He was redder than a cheery on his cheeks.  
"What ever you want to do Tru-Chan." I put my hand in his now drying clean hair. Feeling how soft it was. I've never seen hair so black and full like his. So wild, I wonder what it would look when we ever have sex. At least I hope we do. What the hell does the sex like that really feel like anyways? Or the right term I'd use would be make love. Because I do love him. I'll always love him. I don't think I could live with out him by my side at least once every day. He's like a part of me with another pair of legs.  
"Goten…" I said his name in a low deeper tone. Trying to get his attention to touch me again. I feel his hands slide down the small trail of hair. I let out a soft moan. I already knew he was turned on. He has a hard on when I'm just standing around him. "You're doing good….ah yea." I let him know I liked his touches. He looks up at me with wide eyes. He looks stunned.  
"What?" His hand runs up and down over top of me. I shudder.  
"I've never thought you'd be so huge!" "Am I to big for you?" He looks up and shakes he head no fiercely.  
"I'll just get used to it." I close my eyes and lean my head back again into his touch. He runs his hand up down my body slowly, running over my chest. I feel the blood run down into my pelvis. Now I'm starting to get excited. I'm fully erect with him touching me. "Goten yes…" I hissed out with my eyes still closed. I feel his mouth hit my neck, sucking on the stern outward veins. I've never felt this hot before. It's making me shiver in a hot tub!  
"Trunks….I want you…now…" His hands ran wild over me. My mind didn't register what he was asking me to do. "Please now Trunks baby." I open my eyes to a very excited and pleading Goten.  
"You want me to do this now?" I shook my head.  
"Why not?" He looked so damn crushed.  
"Not in the hot tub." I hold his hips down from moving forward.  
"How about half?" I tilt my head and smile.  
"Is this a new fantasy?" He shook his head and locked his lips with mine. Playing with my tongue roughly. Biting and sucking all over.  
"Fine, half." I lean my body back and slide more down under the water to allow him to move forward. I'm so high on him right now. He positions himself with his legs spread just enough for him to keep his balance.  
"You sure about this baby?" He nods and I run my hands in between his ass. I know since we're in the water, it won't need lubrication because of the water. I take my time preparing him. Knowing this will probably hurt like hell for him. He starts to his out my name as I began to enter my fingers inside of his body. I start to throb and hurt. I'm so fucking turned on at this point.  
"Trunks yes….please more…go more!" He shifts his hips to where he starts to move on my hand. I get a preview of just how it's going to look now? This is going to be awesome!  
"You think you almost ready Goten?" "Yes, oh fuck me now! You hot mother fucker!" Goten got quite potty with his mouth when he's horny.  
"Ok Goten, I know this going to hurt so tell me if you can't handle it." He nods while I move my hand from him up to his hip. I had already set myself in the right spot as he sat down.  
"Oh my God, TRUNKS!" I hear his voice crack out. I wasn't sure if it was pain so I stopped in an instant. Quivering as I sat there half way inside him. So tight and hot!  
"You ok Goten?" He starts to kiss up my neck.  
"Yes baby boy, Fuck yes!" I began to finish my first thrust inside him. Taking it back and in again slowly at first to watch Goten's reaction to it. He was moaning like a mad man. I was sharing the same noise as well. Feeling the tight muscle encase me. Rubbing every ounce of me, bring so much pleasure to my hips running up to my head, numbing my thoughts to mere images and sounds.  
"Yea…Oh Goten….Mmm." He began to bounce on top of my lap. Moaning out my name mixed with animal like sounds. His hair flying around his face and shoulders. Wild just like I had thought. Oh go this feel so fucking good. Fuck boobs and pussys This is the best fucking type of pleasure I've had in my life!  
"Tru…nks…go… har….der!" He tried to speak while he bounced; I of course complied by pushing his hips down harder than his own weight would carry him down.  
"Fuck yes!" I hissed feeling his arms wrap around my neck. It was getting so wild! I thrusted deeper inside him as he spread his legs farther.  
"Ohhhhh! Trunks….Ohh!" He pressed his lips into mine and began to kiss and suck on my lips and tongue again. I don't think I'll ever get tired of him kissing me.  
"Mmm!" I was starting to lose my mind.  
His skin slapping down on mine so hard, writhing moans and friction. I feel it build up inside my stomach. That feeling I once had with normal sex, yet it was even higher. Almost like a drug that I couldn't quit on. Seeing his muscles move in his chest making the soft flesh bounce. I don't think I've ever seen a person or thing look this attractive. He starts to open his mouth with silent cries. Taking in deep gasps for air. He tightens up around me. I'm going to lose my control of myself. I lean into his neck and call out his name. Wanting him to go, I want to feel him ride my orgasm with his.  
"Baby come for me." I licked his ear lobe sucking roughly as I began to thrust at near full force.  
"Trunks I'm so close!" His voice was hoarse from all the moaning he'd done. I nod and try to go faster inside him. My hand lifted from one of his hips and around him and began to stroke him with my pace. His grip around my neck was almost too much. Nearly choking the air off.  
"Goten! Oh baby yea!" I began to orgasm moaning into his ear. He was in perfect rhythm with my orgasm as with his. Feeling my own body empty it's self inside him, making it even slicker and hot. I stopped thrusting slowly letting him recover a little air. We started to make out softly, feeling each other up and down. The water jets had slowed down into gentle streams flowing over our bodies. "So much of a simple shower." He whispers. I chuckle.  
"At least I know your ass is clean." I joke moving my hands up to his shoulders pulling him into a hug.  
"I love you so much Goten, hope we never ever break apart." "I don't think we will ever. I love you too, as so much more."

After a few more minutes of collecting our senses I managed to get up from the water pulling him with me. I had wrapped a towel around him and me and walked to my room.  
"Trunks, that was so amazing." He was still walking, I can't believe that.  
"Wait babe, doesn't your ass hurt?" He shook his head no. Maybe he really was built for gay sex?  
"It felt so damn good. We need to do this more often. I love getting my way. He danced in the door way of the bathroom to brush his teeth. He and I both were worn out.  
"We will do that again baby." I smiled and stuck the tooth brush inside my own mouth, brushing mine as well. He was defiantly acting different since we've managed not to get caught.  
"I have one hell of a tummy ache all of the sudden." He leaned against me.  
"Awe, my poor Go-Chan. I'm so sorry." I rubbed his back and left for my room. I'm so exalted from Christmas today. I close my eyes and fall into my soft bed. Ready to go into dreams for the night. What kind of wild dreams will I have tonight?  
"Goten you coming?" I look at the door way and see him walk over.  
"Sorry Trunks it just hurts really badly." I knew it was probably from me.  
"It's not from the sex I know that much. It's more like something inside me is agitated. Like a spasm or something" "How are you so sure?" "Well it's not in this spot." He ran his hand over his lower belly.  
"You probably over exerted your self." I pulled him down into the bed and covered him up. Snuggling into his softness. I love sleeping with him.  
"You want me to rub your tummy for you baby?" He turned over and nodded. I put my hand down over top of the rib cadge, rubbing around gently trying to sooth it off.  
"Wow what the hell?" I felt his stomach bloat out a little.  
"Ouch, what are you doing?" I looked down under the covers so see his stomach sticking out farther than normal.  
"Goten, I think we need to go show my mom this." "What?" "You're bloated a little." "Trunks then she'll find out, maybe later. It's too late." He rolls over on his side.  
"Goten…" "Trunks just listen to me right now. I don't want your mom to find out." "Well let's just get some rest. You're getting cranky." I kiss him on his temple.  
"Night Trunks." "Night"

Goten POV The past few weeks Trunks and I were going on our own. He was working, I was cleaning and organizing is files for work. He came home at midnight every day. Bulma got me started on home schooling. I began my normal day today getting dressed setting Trunks' clothes out for work. I let him sleep in a few more hours than I did. He needs it with all the things he's been working on since he came back to work after all of the holidays.  
"Awe shit this is messed up." I watched the news, hearing that America had gotten bombed yet again. I slid on some flares trying to button them up.  
"Man, I need to stop eating so much!" I couldn't get the button or the zipper to go around my stomach. I looked normal like I did last week when I put these on before!  
"Why you say that Goten?" Trunks walks out from the bathroom.  
"These jeans won't fit me! They did last week though!" I threw my self down on the bed.  
"That's good then, your gaining weight!" "No that's not cool!" I started to cry, "I don't want to be fat and nasty!" "Goten, you're not fat!" I pulled the pillows over top of my body in an attempt to cover up myself.  
"I'm 230 pounds but you don't see me complaining." "God you're a fat ass." I see him through the cracks of the pillows walking over to the bed.  
"Oh so I'm fat now, huh?" "No…" I feel him crawl on the bed.  
"Well what about this!" He grabs my sides.  
"TRUNKS! PHAAHAHAHHA! Stop it you hahaha punk!" "Trunks is fat now! Roar!" "TRUNKS PLEASE!" I rolled off the bed with him on top of me. He starts to laugh and blow kisses my bare belly. Making a fart sound with his mouth on my warm skin. I laugh again.  
"What on earth are you two doing in here?" I see Bulma upside down from the floor.  
"Trunks did it!" "No Goten, you called me fat!" He kissed me multiple times on my face while holding onto me.  
"Well you're knocking the ceiling down, downstairs." "Sorry mom." She smiles and leaves.  
Trunks looks at my tummy again. This time he's not smiling. He touches me again.  
"Goten, I just realized something." "What's that?" "I didn't have protection on that night." "So?" "That means you're knocked up." He turns to a pale color. That can't be true because I wasn't well in heat or what ever that is.  
"No I'm not." "Yes you are Goten, that's why my dads had been cracking up every time he looks at you." "I am pretty funny looking though." "Goten stop with the goofy comments I'm trying to think not laugh." "Your mom's going to kill us both, if I really am." "Yea I know."

Trunks looked like he was really scared at the thought of me having a kid. It was all startling to me that it was true. I had taken a pregnancy test and it was positive. Even though it wasn't built for a guy to take. I and he were going to try to keep it under wraps until I really could be told I looked pregnant. Trunks apologized to me many times. Saying it was his fault I was like this. I told him every time it was both of our faults. Not listening to what his mother had asked us to do. I walked down the stairs, with one of Trunks' hoodies on. He had already left for work yet again. Bulma and Bra were sitting on the couch watching TV.  
"Hey Goten! Bra said happily as I sat next to her.  
"What are you guys watching?" "Oh, just old family tapes." "Isn't Trunks adorable as a kid?" Bra pointed at the screen. A tiny lavender haired boy walked up a flowered side walk holding a flower. Brightest baby blue eyes, with a happy smile to go along with it. I nod and watch.  
"Awe this the first time Trunks learned how to fly." Vegeta looked no different than what he looks like now.  
"Vegeta got so agitated with him because he never held still." "Daddy's like tat still today, telling him to stop moving every where when they train." I fluffed out the front of the hoodie, hopping that Bulma would notice my pouched out belly. Trunks and I guessed that I was two months along.  
"God I can't imagine what Trunks' kids are going to look like." "What kids?" I jumped in with a yelp.  
"That's if he ever had kids with you Goten." "Oh" "I bet they'll be so adorable!" "It sounds like you want Trunks to have kids as soon as he can." I crossed my arms across my chest.  
"No, I' just saying. I just can't wait to see." "Man, is that Trunks' hoodie?" "Yea?" "It makes your belly kind of big. No offence or anything, I know you're not fat like that. Bra reaches over and attempts to pat my belly.  
"Don't, I have tummy ache at the moment." I stopped her hand.  
"It's really that bad?" Bulma finally speaks up.  
"Nah, I just don't want to be touched there right now." I got up and put my hands into my pockets and walked into the kitchen to get some thing to eat.

The day went quickly. Here I was sitting on the bed waiting for Trunks to get in from work. I wanted to talk to him so badly. I was scared about what was happening to my body. I remember Vegeta telling me that the death rate is quite high for sayjins like me giving birth. I don't want to die!  
"I'm so scared baby, please hurry and get home." I curled up under the covers in the pitch black dark room. It's so cold in here with out him near me. My stomach churns again. I just ate so I know that's not my stomach. Fuck I'm so damn scared.  
To be continued….  
What will happen to Goten? Is he really pregnant? Is Joey fired for real? Why in the hell is Trunks working so much? Does Vegeta really know that Goten is pregnant?  
Trunks is stuck in the middle, confused and worried. Goten ends up in the hospital! What was that the blonde chick said about Goten if Joey got fired?  
Trunks.z.x


	8. Dreams Break up

Chapter 6

"Goten, you ok? You look like your really tired." Bra mentioned as I walked into the kitchen to get a drink. She's up late working on some work for the office or something.

"Yea…no, I can't sleep." I sat down with a cup of cold water.

"Did Trunks and you get into it last month or something?" Month? What is she talking about?

"What do you mean?" She propped her head up with her hand letting strands of hair slide slowly around her shoulders.

"I just haven't seen you guys really get together. He's always like working and your always pulled into yourself when he's here." I shrug a bit and sip at the cup, feeling the cool liquid run down my hot throat.

"I'm not sure. It was going really good until the end of the month when we…" I stopped, unsure if I should tell her or not.

"We what?"

"Nothing, just goofed around a little." I washed it up.

"Oh I see, now I understand why." She smiled, "It will calm down, Trunks gets like that way when ever things like that pop up suddenly.

"I hope so." My chest starts to burn. I lay my head down and try to breath a bit more to cool it down a little. It feels like heart burn.

"Goten?" I moan a little, and close my eyes.

"My chest hurts really bad all of the sudden." I feel like I don't have enough air. I start to breath heavy. Trying to catch my breath.

"You want me to get my mom?" I shake my head no and get up from the table.

"I'm going to go lay down again." I start to gasp, I can't catch my breath! What is going on with me? I fall to the floor and feel the cold tile hit my flesh. The pain, it feels like my chest is being ripped out!

"Goten!"

blackout

Bra POV

My God I could never ever think that Goten would have this type of problem. The doctors are running all sorts of medication and tests through him. They say he had a stroke of some sort. He's flat out cold since yesterday night. Trunks showed up right when Goten fell to the floor. That was the last time Trunks said any thing. He's sleeping at the moment, I let him lay his head on my lap.

We're in the waiting room at the moment because Goten needed to be left alone. I feel so sorry for what Trunks did to Goten. The doctors wonder why his belly is pouched out so far. Of course I know why. They didn't just 'goof off'. Trunks and him went all the way, either with or with out protection. So looks like Trunks has a baby to go with this.

"Poor Trunks, I hope you know that." I wiped his face with a wet wash cloth. He had been crying ever since Goten hit that floor. I'm glad he finally collapsed to rest.

"Bra, how long has he been out?" My mom walks in, she looks happy.

"About two hours now." I play with his hair a little while he lays there.

"We can go see Goten now." I wipe the side of Trunks' face and said his name softly to wake him. He was so out of it.

"Mr. Ass, come on. Goten wants to see you."

"Be nice Bra, he's tired." He opened his eyes and got up silently. Just like him, tears just began to fall from his eyes.

"Trunks honey follow me." My mom and him walk out of the room. I'd like to see him but, I know they need their time together.

"Goten, be ok for Trunks."

Trunks POV

Stuck in guilt and fear, lost with out you baby. You can't leave me alone in this world like this. You have to be ok. It's all my fault that he's like this! My God, now I know why it is such a sin to love another man. I love him so much it consumes me. It weakens my body every time he touches me. I love him so much. It is all worth loving him!

"Trunks this way, stop running, it not like he's going any where soon." My mother pulled on my sleeve of my shirt. I slowed seeing so many doors and people around in the hall ways. "Trunks don't freak out when you see him." I nod a little and walk into a darkened room. She shuts the door behind me. Why is she not coming with me?

I see the bed with many monitors beeping and making odd noises. I look and see him covered in wires and tubes. I choke out his name. I know crying is something I usually never do. I've done more today than I've ever done in my life. I see him move slightly moving his body under the blanket.

"Hey baby…" I see him lift up his head.

"Goten, I'm so sorry that I've been ignoring you so much. This is all my fault, I've made this happen."

"Shhh, Trunks. I'm fine now. Come on over here baby." I go over obediently and sit into the chair and lay my head down into the bed. I feel his hand touch my head and move down to the back lovingly.

"They said they don't know what caused my stroke." He managed to kiss my forehead. I wanted to just bawl my heart out. How is he so damn sweet to me?

"But it's all over now. Now that your by my side." I leaned up and locked my lips with his gently.

"I've really missed you kissing me like that." My tears began to fall on his face.

"Aw baby don't cry now, I'm ok. Every thing will be ok." I have to tell him what I've been doing in the past month to him. But it's so hard, I want to wait until he's out of the hospital. I start to really bawl into his chest.

"Goten I'm so sorry! I'm a big fucking liar! I need to be castrated and beaten. I have to tell you why it took me so damn long to get home. I want you to never forgive my ass!" I pulled away and slid to the floor on my knees.

"Trunks calm down, we'll work it out." I shake my head and lean against the frame of the bed.

"Goten I can't believe you could help this. Or work it out." He sits up and shakes his head.

"Trunks anything can be worked out, not matter what the hell it is. I want you to know I'm not giving you up now." I swallowed and got back up on the chair.

"Goten, you remember Joey at the office?" Tears fell from my cheeks like a stream.

"Baby, I know this going to break your heart." His expression changed to a worried look.

"A few weeks back I had to go and stay a bit longer at work because we were meeting with some representatives of Cyber Corps. I degraded Joey into simple work in a office cube nearly forty rooms away before once that incident happened. Some of my most important documents and files were gone my new secretary had shown me this on short notice." I paused and swallowed, "So I made my way into Joeys cubical and asked if he might have had them. He defiantly was wanting more trouble from me. He denied and said he might know where they were."

"Why would this break my heart Trunks?" I put my hand over his and shook my head no.

"Let me finish baby." He nodded and I closed my eyes to think about just how it happened.

"Would you just cut to the chase so I won't be so damn worried?" I jumped and looked at him. He looked quite pissed.

"Fine, but please try not to slap me ok?"

"Sure, Trunks."

"I think I cheated on you."

"What? You think! What kind of excuse is that?" He sat up in the bed.

"It wasn't all my fault at least what I could remember."

"Your, lying. Who the hell did you have sex with?"

"Joey, I think." He was pissed I knew it. And He looked so damn hurt. I just want to go and crawl under a rock now please.

"Trunks I can't believe you'd go and do some thing like that!" He lifted up his hand. I shut my eyes tight and waited for the sharp pain to my face.

"Trunks…" But it didn't come. I received a soft touch on the side of my face. I opened my eyes. Seeing his tears fall. I'm broken now to hell.

"Baby please let me explain myself a little." He nodded, and I continued. "Joey had given me a folder and told me that those were the files I needed. I opened them and nodded after on hell of another fight with him. I managed to keep my sanity and made my way into the bathroom. I opened the folder to really check if they were all there. This type of dust hit me in the face as I moved the papers. I wasn't sure at the time what the hell it was. But know I know." I was talking my head off trying to make him stop crying. I kissed his palm lightly as it was laying so limply on the bed.

"I was some type of drug and it ruined my whole night, I didn't come home that night. Joey had followed me into the bathroom. I couldn't control my speech all of the sudden and he pushed me onto the counter and…well that's where it all happened." He looked at me and tried to get up from the bed.

"Goten, what are you doing! You have to stay in bed."

"I don't want to be near you right now. Please leave." I get up from the chair and head for the door after making sure he was safely back into the bed.

"Trunks…" I stopped and turned to him.

"I think we need to break off for a bit, this love thing is tearing me apart." Ice flowed over me with those words. Was he breaking it off with me?

"Ok, do what ever makes you happy." I ate it and left the room, wanting to bawl once more.

I kick and swung through the air, running as fast as I could to relieve myself of the rage I had inside my heart. Goten was no longer with me. When he had came home. The doctors had him put on many medications and they also found out he was pregnant. Which on my part was also rough. My mother was stunned and my father just shrugged knowing it all along. The news thinking I was a freak of nature and Goten an alien from outer space.

It's been over another month of hell for me and my love life. This is why I never wanted another relationship. There is just to much damn drama in my life to deal with! My body twisted through the deep thick clouds as the sun began to warm my tan skin.

"Life is so fucking unfair to me."

Joey was fired and put in jail quite quickly. It was proven that he had put drugs into me to control my body in ways he wanted. He's going to be in there for quite some time now.

"I'm so fucked up."

Goten didn't talk to me very much any more. He was mostly sitting up in his new room with his computer. Totally ignoring me or any other person in the house. My mom made me resign from being Capsule Corps. President. It was the talk on the fucking town. Mr. Trunks Brief intoxicated and rapped by an MALE employee! World stunned. Mr. Brief has quit in the golden seat! Is the great million dollar man gay!

I didn't care any longer about my life. This world is hell to put up with. How come we always manage to save this planet to such idiots then face fucking insecure nasty things called humans! They don't appreciate us at all for what we have done for them. They all are so damn nosey about my personal life!

"Boy are you just going to fly around or are you going to fight me!" My father yells into my ear. I turn and try to hit him. I knew I wouldn't hit him. I never do at this damn angle.

"Fuck it all!" I fly straight forward towards my father. I want him to hit me. I want to see blood fly. I want to feel that pain I deserve.

"Boy what the hell are you doing!" I fly into every blast he throws, every kick I never avoid. Come on knock me out, I'm tired of thinking about this this shit!

"Boy!" CRACK SLAM

"Trunks!" I ignored my name being called.

"ARAHHHHHH!" I fly straight out off the battle field. I slam a good hit on his face, taking my anger out on him. I watch him fly into a forest of trees. I never got that good of a hit on him like that. I'm so pissed.

"That's it boy! No cheap shots!" His hands began to fly into my helpless body.

"Take that ass hole!" Crack! I flew down in to the ground only to get back up again.

"Trunks!" I turn around in annoyance and see my mother. What does she want of me now?

"What?"

"I need your butt inside. Goten is not well." I land into the grass covered in blood and bruises.

"Can't you see I'm kind of occupied with something?"

"Oh, I see this is more important than him now is it?" She puts her hand on her hips. "You mean to tell me that baby that Goten has is not yours?" I look at her like fire.

"Mom, I know it's mine. But we are not together any more."

"So that's it, your not caring at all for him or that unborn baby?" My father was watching me.

"No, that's not it."

"Then get inside and help Goten with his pain."

"But mom…I'm training."

"No buts, inside." She points and of course I go inside. "Go get washed up before you ever plan to be near him.

"See you later father, got to go care for Goten." I walked into the back door with my mother following me into the kitchen. I wash my face and arms from the blood and wrapped my arm up that was cut badly. Walking into the living room to hear bloody cries coming from the stair well. It was obvious who it was.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"He's in pain you ass, get up there to comfort him. There is nothing I can do help him. Only you can do that."

I sighed and made my way up into his room. His cries continued to go on. He sounded like he was dieing.

"Goten?" My stomach began to hurt with the sound of the dry cries that emitted from his mouth. His body was atop the blankets of his large bed of his. He was on his side gasping for air. I leaned down to get on the bed carefully. He looks up at me and turns over.

"Go away you ass hole." He pants out. I just wanted to get up and leave. My father was right about one thing. A sayjin never leaves it's mates side. A part inside me wanted to stay by his side. That part wanting to keep him safe and warm inside my arms. Holding him until the pain and bed memories faded away. Kiss him so deeply and unforgettably romantic. On the other part of me, I want to forget who or what he is and go back to my old life before he ever came into my life. I had it all. Girls, money, fame, fortune. Why did I ever decide to leave all of that plus my faith behind?

"Goten, my mom wanted me to help you with your pain." I place my hand on his shaking shoulder.

"Your making it worse." He coughs, "Go away and leave me alone, don't you think you've done enough damage to me already?" He heaves and shoves his head down into the pillow.

"I want to try to make it better. Goten please, I hate seeing you suffer like this." He lifts his head and turns it to me.

"What the hell are you going to do about this? Rip the baby out of my stomach?" I shake my head and crawl my way over near. Waiting for him to move on his back.

"I know this is something you don't want me to do. But this will stop the pain."

"Trunks cut this shit out." I put my hand under his shirt, touching his protruding stomach.

"Shush Goten." I laid my head down on his shoulder. I open my fingers to where my palm was spread out like I was going to shoot a Ki blast. Goten was so tense.

"Trunks what are you going to do to me?"

"Calm the baby down." I took a deep breath and pushed out the right amount of Ki to my hand. Warming his skin beneath it. I could feel his stomach churn and pop. He was pretty large for the time he's been pregnant. Only two and half months and he looked like he was nearly five months.

"Does that feel better? At least helping some?" His body was relaxed and calm now after ten minutes of doing this.

"Yes, very much so." His voice sounded so relieved.

"Good, you think You can do good on your own now?"

"Do you have to leave so soon Tru-Chan?"

"I have to get back to training." I get up and head to the door to leave.

"Will you come back up later on?" I nodded and walked into the hall way to head back to what I was doing.

"Trunks where are you going?" My mother stopped me in my tracks.

"Back outside to finish my training." I opened the door only to have it shut in my face.

"You are staying inside for the rest of the day."

"Mom, I'm finishing this and I'll stay in for the rest of the damn week!" I slammed it open again.

"Trunks!" I flew into the sky turning super. She never understand why I need to do this. I've helped Goten as much as I can stand.

"Back already boy?"

"Yea!" I flew right in front of him and we started a quick warm up.

Goten POV

I heard Trunks screaming outside my window. He must be arguing with his mom still. I got up holding on to my stomach and mad my way to it to look out. The floor started to shake. What the hell is going on out there? I look out the glass pane. Trunks was shooting his father with a huge golden ki blast! What are they fighting for? Oh yea, they are training. So it sort of like a fake fight.

Trunks is so amazing when he fights. He's so graceful. Every move is so quick and flowing to every hit his father tries to give him.

"Sweetie, don't watch that. It's just a bunch of bull shit that has no point." Bulma walks in next to me. I continue to watch Trunks. Punch after kick, I see blood fly every where.

"What or why are they doing this again? I mean I understand for that one reason but why so violent?"

"It's their nature to fight like that. Trunks and him both love the feel pain I guess."

"Well how come I'm not like that?" I let my hands slide down to my sides.

"My guess is because you weren't raised on it." I shook my head.

"I was trained by my brother when I was young. I know martial arts, it's just I can't do it any longer. I let it slide off me as I grew older. I've never been able to fly like that, I'd love to know how though."

"I see, well Trunks should teach you. But you shouldn't be to active with that baby." I shake my head and turn away from the window.

"I have a funny feeling I'm not going to survive this baby. Trunks knows it too."

"Goten you shouldn't say things like that."

"I'm being serious. Vegeta wasn't playing when he told us about who should be the birthing sayjin when we get OLDER."

"Well don't let him scare you like that. I've proved him wrong many times."

"I can understand that but Trunks doesn't see that nor does Vegeta."

I fell to the floor with the shock wave that hit the house.

"Goten!" Bulma freaked out as soon as my bottom fell to the floor. I looked around to see there was a hole in the wall now.

"What in the world was that?" I see a pile of rubble glowing slightly in the door way of my newly destroyed room.

"Damn it Bra, look what you did!" I hear Trunks' muffled voice and he pops his head up from the pile.

"Whops sorry mom, I guess I hit him to hard."

"Where is your father young lady?"

"He's over here laughing his ass off." She looks in to see me on the floor with a frightened expression.

"Oh Goten did you get hit with something?" She lands next to me.

"No I fell." I notice Trunks giving an evil eye and she backs away from me.

"You ok?" He grabs my hands and lifts me up.

"I'm not dead yet right?" He laughs a little and looks at the hole in the wall.

"Today is just gone so strangely."

"Tell me something Trunks just out of curiosity; why in the world did you two break up any ways?" Bra said blankly. I want to smack her.

"How the hell did this question come up?" Trunks said defensively dropping my hands.

"Well it's just you guys are avoiding anything to do with each other."

"Ask him, I'm not the one who broke us up."

"What? You're the one who decided not to fire your gay assed secretary! It's all your fault!" I screamed out.

"Oh so it's my fault for not firing him huh?" He walks to the door way, "Well I guess it's my fault your pregnant too right?" He hops over the pile and leaves.

"Ass wipe!" I cross my arms and sit down on my rubble covered bed.

"Man, you guys are really broke up. I've never seen you guys so ticked at each other before." Why in the hell is it any of her business?

"Why did you have to open your mouth, huh?"

"Well I was just wondering, you guys keep an doing the strangest thing ever! It's almost like your married!" Bulma left the room. Most likely to call some one to fix the wall.

"Well we're not even close to doing something like that."

"Awe come on you guys need to get back together for that baby."

"Bra just go away. Me and Trunks will not be back together any time soon."

Trunks and me started to butt heads more often ever since that day. He and I never liked to be in the same room alone. There were many days that I was alone in my room on my computer late at night. Sometimes I'd take my head phones off and hear crying. I'd go to his door and it always stopped before I got comfortable. He never tried to help me with my pain again either. He was always gone somewhere. I never saw him on a normal basis. Every time we sat down for some type of family get together he was never there.

Here we are again sitting down for dinner and he's not present. I felt so depressed now a days. My confidence was torn apart. My stomach was huge. I was so scared now, for the baby and my life. It was so hard to get up and out of bed, and I couldn't get out of the house. To me nothing could get worse than this humiliation.

"So Goten, how's your studies doing?" Bulma asks me, while I eat like a bird from my plate.

"It's going pretty good, I'm almost caught up to my grade now." She smiles and looks away from me.

"Brat, you need to get back together." I spit my food out, how could Vegeta say that!

"What?"

"You heard me, you bastard." I pushed my plate away from me and began to get up to leave the table.

"Sit back down boy." I noticed Bulma was getting upset.

"Why so you can tell me I'm the fault for our break up?" I said lowly trying to keep quite incase Trunks so happened to walk in.

"You both need to grow up from this level."

"What you think it's that fuckin easy to make up!" Bulma gets up and leaves the room with Bra.

"No, I know how fuckin hard it is." I shift my weight to the wall and lean.

"So what the hell do you want me to do about this. I'd like us to be able to get back together. Even though I'm the one who said I wanted to break up."

"I need you and ass wipe to calm this down for now. You and that baby could be killed with all of this stress."

"What else is new." I sat back down at the table to start listening to him.

"I've talked to Trunks this morning, and he's going to go with you tonight down to the lab."

"What for?"

"I'm going to look you over, and I need him to be with you."

"But I feel fine." I took a bite of food off my pushed away plate.

"You may seem that way, but that is a terrible sign."

"Of what?"

"You'll see later on tonight. Now finish up your plate and get a shower."

"Sure, sorry about my out burst." I said shyly and he nod and begins to eat his own plate of thirds.

I was all warm and cozy in my room listening to music and typing a report for English to give to my tutor teacher for next week.

"Goten, we need to go to the lab now." I hear Trunks' voice and I get up from my bed. Placing my computer at the top of my head board, with the music turned off.

"Coming, be right there." I pulled on some lose pajama pants and one of Trunks' hoodies I'd stolen from him a few months back. I didn't want to walk down in just my underwear and a tee-shirt. Being five and half months pregnant, it's really hard to find clothes that will fit you right.

"Can I come on Goten?"

"Sure, just watch my books near the door way." I shove some paper into my folder not bothering to turn around.

"Well you surly organized this room just how you like it." I turn to him and fall over.

"Goten, be careful!" He pulls me back up instantly.

"You whacked it off!" I pointed at his head.

"What, I wanted to look different."

"You look like someone else totally! You got your eyebrow pierced?" I walk around him. His hair was spiked and highlighted with a little blonde.

"Well we need to get going down to the lab." I totally forgot about that for a second.

"Fine, but why the hell did you have to cut off your hair? It's all sticky and hard now." He gives me a death stare.

"Ok, it doesn't look bad, it just I like soft hair!" I grab his sleeve as he walks out of the door into the hall way.

"What did Bulma do when she saw you?"

"Nothing, just told me to get you."

"Oh" My mind froze, I couldn't think of anything to say. It was blank as night.

"You know what's going to happen today?" I shook my head as he opened the door for me.

"Goten, please sit up on the bench there." Bulma instructed me and I tried to get up.

"Trunks, could you help me, please?" I looked at him, he was stern and emotionless. He's had the same expression on his face since he walked into my room.

"Yea" He lifts me up with ease and gently puts me down.

"So what is this about?" I look at Bulma and she smiles slightly.

"I'm going to look at the baby to see if it's ok."

"But the doctors already did that when I as in there. They said it was fine."

"Goten, they might be wrong. Vegeta has told me he senses something wrong, even Trunks agrees." I look up at him, his expression is as cold as the bench.

"I feel fine right now." I shifted my body and put my head on my hand.

"We are still going to check and make sure."

"How in the world do you and him 'sense' something's wrong?" I look at Trunks expecting an answer.

"Goten, trust me on this."

"No, tell me how you sense something wrong?" I see him flinch and he looks down at me. His eyes look glassy all of the sudden.

"Goten please just do this, it's not going to hurt."

"Oh, I don't mind to poked a little. Tell me why!"

"Lay down please." Bulma pushed on my chest and I complied.

"Trunks, tell me why now!" She pushed up my shirt and rubs my tummy a little.

"Shush Goten, he's the one that's going to look." I watch him wipe a gel on my stomach.

"Why couldn't the hospital look at me like this, huh?" I look at Bulma and she shakes her head.

"Goten this is a emergency. The appointment would be to late." The lights dim into darkness. I see Trunks' ice blue eyes glowing almost with the monitor he's staring at.

"Hey that tickles!" I laughed as his soft warm hands rubbed around with a small pad.

"Hold still for a few." I look at the monitor seeing what was inside me.

"Trunks what do you see?" He leans down into my face and kisses the top of my forehead. I feel a drop of something hit my skin.

"What was that for?"

"Trunks, it's ok I'll tell him." I see the monitor flash off and the lights turn up. Trunks starts to bawl.

"What's wrong Trunks?" I'm starting to get irritated because I see his face start to shake. He keeps moving it back and fourth on a single spot. He shakes hi head and moves closer to the monitor. What in the world could be wrong? no one is telling what is going on around here. Trunks leaves the room still crying. Bulma walks over and places her hand on mine.

"Goten, the baby…" She paused, "it's gone."

"What are you talking about, it's right here. I can feel it."

"Goten, have you noticed that it hasn't moved in the past few weeks since you and Trunks fought?" I nod and start thinking about what she means by gone. My body froze. It can't be like that!

"Bulma tell it's not dead!" She shakes her head slowly.

"I'm sorry Goten. I wish there was a way to bring it back."

"Then what happens now?" She wiped off the gel with a cloth and rubs my stomach.

"Your going to have to have it removed as soon as possible." Tears start to fly down my cheeks.

"Bulma how can you be so sure?"

"Goten, there is only one heart beat, there should be two."

"I'm going to go call the hospital to tell them."

"What caused this to happen?" I cried. My whole body started to shiver uncontrollably. My heart in my throat thumping, my breath short.

"Vegeta thinks it was from the stress, but I think differently. The reason why they sensed something was wrong was because they both smelled death on you. I can't smell but those two can."

"Get Trunks back in here, I need some one here." She nodded at me ad left.

Trunks POV

Our baby is dead. I knew that smell from my past. All the fights that me and my father had fought to save this planet, I could smell death. All the lives lost, blood, and tears, it's the same.

"Trunks, Goten wants you." My mother rubbed my shoulder.

"Yea, I figured." I get up and go back into the small room. In an instant I embrace him inside my arms. He cries out how scared he is. I kiss him and hold oh to him for what it seemed like hours until his crying subsided.

"So your going tomorrow to get it removed?" He nods and I pick him up in my arms and carry him up and into my room. I laid him down into my sheets on my bed. He pulls me down on him and kisses me deeply. Totally of my guard, taking me by surprise. I get up off of him and roll to the side, to get off his tummy. He sniffles and looks at me.

"Do you think we'll try to do it again?"

"Not for a awhile Goten. We have a lot of things to do before we ever try to do it again." I hold on to the side of the bed. "You need to get some sleep. I'll be in here in a few." He nods at me and snuggles into the covers. My ears pick up the light sound of the phone ringing. 'Who the hell would be calling at this hour?' I walk down the steps only to be ran into.

"Mom, watch out!…WHAHHH!" I fall with her slamming into me and roll down to the bottom floor in the living room.

"Mom gosh, what in the world are you doing?" I sit up holding my head feeling a large bump.

"Goten's brother is on the phone!"

"What?" I turn over expecting her to be there. She was of course gone out of sight. I got up and walked back up the steps hearing a squeal. I walked into the doorway and see Goten jabbering away on the phone.

"Gohan-Chan, you wouldn't believe where I'm at!"

"No I'm not." I hear a deep voice laugh on the line. "I'm in Capsule Corporation!"

I walked in and sat at the edge of my bed and watched him talk.

"No, I live in it!" I grab his foot and pull on it to get his attention. "You'd never believe it, I'm with Trunks!" I hear silence on the end of the line. Then a low giggle and Goten expression brightens. "So how have you been?" I scooted up and laid my head close to his chest. I sigh lightly when his hand came in contact with my short spiked hair. I close my eyes and listen to his voice.

"Yea, I figured it'd be that way….How'd you get this number any how? Oh, damn those people are still looking? That's so crazy, you know they'll never find her." I yawned and stretched my body out. He must be talking about his mother. I'm not so sure at this point of what his past life was like since he's moved here. He never did get mental or psychological tests done, nor any more out bursts since we'd gotten together, or was together.

"Yea I know, but hey how's pan doing?…That's good, Tell her I miss her too. Hope to get to see you some time soon….Love you too Bro. I won't, bye. Call me later when your not so busy. See ya" I'm pushed away as he gets up.

"You sounded happy to talk to him." He pats my leg and nods, leaving to go down the steps. His smile was gone as soon as it was created.

"Goten, are you coming back up?"

"In a few minutes, I need to talk to your mom for a few."'

"Oh alright, I'll be waiting up here for you." I'll always be here waiting for you. I want you back Goten. I never knew how hard it was to ignore who you really are. I just hope I'll ever get to see you smile again.

He's scared of doctors as it is, now they were going to poke and prod on him once again. I was right next to his side for him. He didn't sleep at all last night. He was tossing and turning all over. Waking me up in the process. I was tired as a dog, being up at seven in the morning on two hours sleep. I yawn and lean back in the chair, smelling the sterile bleached room. Hospitals are too cold, and quite. Yet in a split second it could turn into a hellish survival for life.

"Guess this is it Trunks."

"What?"

"Pay back from God."

"What are you talking about?"

"Payback for my deepest sin I could ever do, be with another man. My mother told me God would make my life miserable if I made this choice." I lift my head up and look at him shaking my head.

"Goten, God doesn't cause payback like that." Since Goten moved here I stopped going to church. Even though I fell for Goten, I'm still a very Christian kind of person.

"Well I guess someone doesn't like me." I wrap my arms around him hugging him lightly.

"Goten I can teach you the bible if you'd like." I feel him jerk away from me.

"I don't want to ever hear that damn book of lies! It's destroyed my heart and my family!" I sat down and shushed him a little.

"Sorry I said anything Go-Chan." He shook his head.

"No it's not your fault, it's my mothers." I looked at the door to see an old looking man walk into the door with a large syringe in his black gloved hand.

"Mr. Son?" I see him flinch.

"Yes?"

"My name is Paterson, I will be your doctor today. You are one rare case. I promise you this, I'll be as gentle as possible with you." I get up and stand by his head. I watch the man run his hand over his stomach softly and gently. So human males can do this too? Well freaks any ways.

"You need not to be tense, this is a quick and easy procedure."

"I'm sorry. I'm just really upset right now doctor. I'm trying to relax." He nods and wipes off a spot for him to insert the sharp appendage. I place my hands into his hair and hold his head. Touching his ears shortly after, massaging them to possibly help him relax.

"It's alright. Now once I give you this it will put you in labor." I feel Goten tense up.

"Will it hurt really bad?"

"Yes, but temporarily. It will be very quick and easy." I look down to him, tears falling from his eyes. I lean down and kiss lightly on his forehead.

"Cut it out Trunks, this is defiantly not the time to love on me like that." I backed off letting lose of him.

"Sorry, I just want to be here for you." The doctor paused and looked up at me. "What?"

"Just hold his hand you bastard." I nodded and grabbed his hand. I didn't have any idea why I couldn't act right. I'm so confused, like this is totally wrong.

"Shit!" He jumps nearly off the bed as the small metal object is put through his skin. I cringe and feel something fall from my eye. I can't control my emotions right now. They must think I'm some cold hearted son of a bitch. But I just feel so strange right now!

Bulma POV

I'm waiting in in the front room of the doctors office. It's been over an hour of sitting and waiting to see if Goten was going to be alright. Trunks broke down and started to bawl just shortly as the procedure began. He was once again laying his head down in my lap to cry it all out. He's never cried in front of his father, but today is different. He had a real reason to cry. I run my hand through his short hair behind his head.

"He'll be ok Trunks, honey." He sniffles and shakes his head no.

"It's all my fault, I should have never fell for his flirts. Then I stress him out so badly that we lose our baby! Now he's going through pain to remove it before it kills him! Tell me he's going to be ok!"

"Shush now, no need to yell Trunks. Sweet heart it's going to be fine. Just relax and go with the flow right now." He shuts up for a little while. I watch the door for the doctor to walk out with news. Trunks was so bad at showing the right reaction to something new. He'll just have to learn won't he?

"Mr. Brief?" I see no one in the door, it's the nurse at the sign in window.

"Yea?" He got up timidly and walked over to the small window. I got up shortly after he had gotten up.

"Goten is doing great, you may see him now. Sorry to keep you waiting so long, we have good news for you!" Trunks looked like he was going to go insane waiting for the door to be unlocked.

"What kind of good news?" He's eyes were shining brightly, something must have gone good in there for her to say that.

"Well go see for yourself." The door opened and he was gone as soon as it was opened.

"Trunks hold up not so fast!" I ran after him in hopes that he wouldn't jump on Goten when he saw him. He was already running in the room Goten was before he was transferred into the OR.

"Trunks he's not in there.." He pokes his head back out at me.

"Where is he?" I point.

"Get your ass over here and hold still for a minute then you'll find out!" He makes his way to me. After ward we were lead into a room on another floor. Walking into the room I noticed Goten didn't look any different than when we brought him here.

"Wait a minute what is going on here?" I asked, knowing that she planed to tell us any ways.

"Goten's baby is healthy and well. We discovered that Goten was expecting two." My mouth drops.

"Two!" Trunks was pale. Yet with a large smile on his face. Goten wasn't awake yet, or didn't seem like it. I sat down letting Trunks hear every thing that the woman had to say.

"But to sadly bring the bad news, one has, or would have passed before it is brought out into the world. That is the one that you may have saw has it being dead. It was fully dead and we removed it so that it doesn't harm your remaining baby." He nodded and frowned a bit.

"What caused it to die?"

"We think it's from Goten's size, his body was not built for two, not enough room in the womb. This caused the stronger of the two to live." I look over at Goten, his stomach did seem smaller, actually much smaller.

"So every things alright with that baby?"

"Yes of course, it's a happy healthy baby boy." Great another male in the house. My poor son, he's going to go insane once it's born.

"It's a boy!" I roll my eyes, what a dear surprise, hello Trunks you and Goten both are guys. Most likely it would be a boy!

Trunks POV

Five Weeks Later

Goten is fine now, everything will be ok from now on. Our passed baby got a proper burial. I'm still upset about losing him but at lease we still have one left. Goten was out of it for a long while after the surgery. When he found out about he could have had two, he freaked. But it really upset him that one didn't live and why. I'd love to have twin baby boys.

I'm not totally sure if me and him are back together. Occasional flirts and smooches are all I've got lately. With all the commotion of getting ready for him to have the baby and all. It's due in the next month and a half! Me and him haven't had enough time together by ourselves. I've learned so much about babies it's not funny! My mother wants me to go with Goten for parenting classes. I'm a bit freaked out about that. Goten's brother happened to stop by a few weeks ago right after the big scare. He's really nice, I talked to him a bit. I can see him and Goten are totally opposites, he's book smart and Goten's on his on wits.

I'm not going back into the office again. Joey's friends tried to pull more shit and was taken care for quite quickly. Stressed out on that? Hell naw!

"Hold this for me." I sigh and hold the small pile of clothes. "You like this?" I nod not even looking really. That's one thing that defiantly changed. Goten's belly disappeared almost entirely after the surgery. Only skin tight shirts could you see a light pooch to his belly. My dad said that was what a normal sayjin should look like in his condition. Shopping now was a thing for him. He loved it! He has already bought a whole wardrobe for our baby.

"Trunks are you having fun dear?" My mother pokes me in the rib cadge with an evil grin.

"Yea, loads." I plainly say standing still looking out at Goten looking at a pair of jeans.

"I'm sorry I'm taking so long, we can go if you want Tru-Chan." I shake my head no and look at my mother. She smiled and waved her hand lightly.

"Me and Bra are going to go look at ENGAGEMENT rings for NO APPARENT REASON." My eye twitched, she wanted me to propose to him already, I'm not quite sure why she wants me to do it so soon. I'm not sure I want to though either. I don't even know were together again, much less push him forward deeper into our weird relationship

"Go-Chan, aren't you getting hungry yet?" I said in a low tone seeing other people walking around him. It's not that I was bothered about people knowing what I am, but I like to keep the staring down to a minimum.

"Yea, just I want to get you something too." I roll my eyes and smile.

"Goten, I have enough things like clothes to fill this whole store."

"Liar! I fold your clothes buddy. I see the same damn shirts every other day we do laundry."

"It so happens I like those shirts." I cross my arms over my chest still holding his things. I'm picky about what I wear.

"It so happens you need more than just black and white babe." I flushed when the people turned to stare at me. They knew who I was, they were stalking me half way through the mall.

"Fine, just not here. They have one hell of a poor selection for my style."

"Oh, so my style sucks?" I fell to the floor.

"No! Just I wouldn't wear this, it's not like I don't like how it looks though." He started to laugh. He was trying to get on my nerves. I knew it. He's acting like a damn chick.

"Sorry, I knew that would get you irritated."

"It alright, just never turn into a female, that would royally suck."

"How come?"

"I don't speak woman." Not any more at least, or did I ever? Oh well what does it matter now?

"Yes that's right, you never will. Or I'll have to kick your ass."

"I'd love to see that." I laugh and he places another pile of clothes in my arms.

"Come on lets catch up with your mom." I stumble slightly and stager towards him. Damn spoiled brat, oh well at least I know I'll get rewarded in the end. I chuckle in the thought of a wonderful sack session with him might come up if I keep flirting with him. I guess we are back together sort of. We've only had sex once. Surprisingly only once. Which I regret not doing more. Ever since I've had the worst day dreams of my life. Walking around with a boner is not healthy I tell you! Me and him blew each other every once in a while…wait why am I thinking about this now?

"Goten, come look at all these really nice wedding bands!" My sister pulled my partner away from my arm as we walk into the door way. I was so glade I'd brought capsules to carry the shit he'd buy. I pat my pocket and smile.

"Wow it's so shinny!" Goten didn't really like to put things around his fingers. If I got a ring for him, he'd probably never wear it. Just look at it.

"Trunks check this out!" My sister pushes a box in front of me and opens it.

"What is it?"

"It's a promise ring, dumb ass."

"Perfect for what? I'm not getting married any time soon." I see Goten gaze up at me slightly and look away quickly when I made eye contact with him. Shit, is he expecting me to that so soon, even after our so called break up? Matter of a fact, he thinks I'll marry him? I'm sorry not at this point.

"No it's a PROMISE ring, it's to make up to your sweet heart after a bad fight."

"Sorry Bra, I still don't think we've worked out all the problems to be doing any of that right now." Goten nodded grabbing my arm, wrapping his around it. He agrees?

"Yea, were just not all the way finished picking up the pieces that were shattered yet." He's loving on me. Well I'm glad he's willing to work things out now.

"But we'll get there soon enough." I added, "Now can we get something to eat now?"

"Sure, lets go!"

I flopped down in my bed tiredly. I'm fat, happy and extremely sleepy from the extravagant trip we had today. Goten was watching movie with mom and dad, Bra went over to her boyfriends house to show him her new outfits, and me I'm sitting here. I get up and open my bathroom door and take my shirt off. I glance at myself and turn away. There is no really good reason why I should have a mirror I my bathroom. I already know what I look like, matter of a fact I know to much of myself. Too many damn pictures.

I turn on the faucet and wait for the water to turn hot and add soap. A bubble bath has got to be a must tonight. I haven't had enough time to do this in a while. I open my pants and slide them down my hips. Feeling the steam of the water hit my warm tan flesh I hurry and slide my boxers off letting it all hit me. I loved it when steam hit my body like this. It's so tantalizing for my senses.

I gaze back over at the mirror seeing myself in full glory. My belly button is starting having this thin line of hair making it's way downward to my sex. I'd like to maybe get my navel pierced. Knowing Goten might like it. Tanning is defiantly not my thing. I hate to think what my body would look like after thirty times of tanning. Nah I get the spray on kind, it's a lot safer in my opinion. Getting it professionally done is all I get, none of that cheap shit, I'd look orange! Speaking of the body hair I have, I need to trim.

I shrug and hop in the large oversized bath tub. Letting my body slide deep into the water as far as possible. I sigh with the new found heat. I lay my head back and prop up my feet. Then turning my head over to the silent TV that was in the wall in front of me. Let it stay off, I want some sort of calmness right now. All I hear the light sounds of my heart beating inside of my chest.

"Ahhh, now all I need here is a companion." Of course it was only an echo in the room. It would probably be awhile until I get to see Goten in here with me.

"Trunks?" A robotic voice called out. I look down on the floor to see Giru.

"Hey guy, I haven't seen you in awhile. What 'cha want?"

"Giru worried about Trunks." I smile and lean over the tub letting the soap bubbles on my hands and arms to drip on the floor.

"How come?"

"Trunks looks depressed." I laugh a little and sigh a little, putting my cold hands back into the water.

"Well I'm lovesick. Haven't you ever seen that before?"

"No, Giru has never seen it."

"Well this is something to add to your human emotions list."

"What makes Trunks lovesick?"

"I'm heart broken, I want Goten back with me."

"Giru go and get Goten, make Trunks happy again." I laugh a bit and put my half dry hand on him.

"It's not that simple. It's a bit different than friends Giru. I love him, much more than just a friend. Bringing him to me won't solve our problems together."

"Trunks, you people are to complicated. Giru, Giru.." Well it really late, you can eat that little box of parts next to my nightstand. I know your hungry, don't worry the parts are not needed." I watch him take off into the door way. I feed him every so often a good snack of parts, either from crappy computers or defective capsule chips. My mother usually feeds him every night. But tonight, since I need to get rid of the box he can have it. I roll my body back on my back comfortably.

"Trunks!" Now what? Can't I take a bath with out some one wanting me?

"Yea, I'm in the bath!" I didn't register who it was.

"Oh good." The door is opened from it half closed state. It's Goten, what in the hell is he doing?

"What do you want?"

"Just was wondering if you were in here that's all." He walks past the tub.

"Did you know your robot is eating your alarm clock?"

"He what?" I don't remember a alarm clock in that box.

"GIRU! DROP THE CLOCK!" I yell out, I hear him scream out and something hit the floor. "I said NEXT TO MY NIGHT STAND not on it!" Goten is laughing. He was using the restroom.

"You look comfortable in there." He flushes and washes his hands.

"I am, or was, considering my head is getting a headache. I was hoping for some peace."

"Giru heard Trunks, he wants you to be with him."

"Giru! Be quite you didn't hear anything like that." I splashed wet bubbles at the doorway he was in.

"Awe, Trunks don't be so mean to it." He leans down next to me, I feel like shit now. What's a man got to do to get some peace around here?

"I told him not to say anything. Damn robot doesn't like to see me sad." Goten's hand dips into the water.

"Really? I didn't know you were sad." I feel my eyes get wet a little.

"Yea, I'm really sad. Ok Giru I said it to him. This is your cue to leave now!" I watch him run off, probably under my bed somewhere.

"Mind if I join you, nothing more than that?" Knowing him, he's thinking of the last time he got in the water with me.

"Sure, just no funny business. I'm not in the mood to deal with it." I watch him take his clothes off quickly and jump in.

"Wow, this feels good." He purrs out and slides next to me. "No wonder you are in here right now."

"Any way, how was the movie you watched?" His head dips under the water and back up.

"Actually it was really dull, I hate chick flicks. It was about this girl wanting to be an ice skater or something. I passed out after a few minutes of the happy go lucky movie started."

"I'd walk out there before it would have started. I like action movies better than any thing. Comedy is good to watch with a friend too." He nods and grabs the shampoo near me.

"How are you feeling about being a new dad?"

"Actually very excited. I can't wait to hold him." He lathers up his own head with a smile on his cute face.

"That's good to hear, I'm glad you can be a man."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can say you care for someone or thing with out acting stupidly about it to sound manly." I shrug and soap up my body slowly watching him.

"Goten, I hope you don't plan to act too fruity after you have this baby."

"Hell no, I'm going to go back to the way I was. The reason I act a bit different now is because of the hormone levels from the baby." He pauses, "Are you calling me a fruit basket?" I smile and shrug once more.

"Nah, its just you show your motions a bit more feminine."

"Exactly, your calling me a fruit! That's it I'm going to kick your ass.!"

"Goten not in here!" He jumps on me and shoves my head down under that water. He's climbing all over me like a wild animal!

"Die you sex god you!" I gasp for air and hold my body stiff. He's trying with all of his might to pull me back down.

"You beat my ass?" I grab his hips and push them down on my thighs. "Hold still you little three year old kid."

"I'm no kid!" He turns around and faces me. "Would a kid do this?"

"Yipe! Goten stop that, were not messing around like that in here."

"Why not?" He wraps his arms around my neck. "I know you'd like to, I can feel how horny you are." I flush and push my head away from his.

"Goten that's not the point, I'm just not wanting to do that right now. Besides don't you think it's about time we do this out of water? I'd like to do it at least once in my bed.

To be continued soon!

Dear readers thanks for not being to mad at my SLOW updates, this chapter took me weeks to get done due to the long projects and homework I needed to get done. So SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! Reviews are loved dearly. My website is soon going to be updated with fan art too for all those still looking.


	9. The BABY

Chapter 7

"Where have you been Goten?"

"Upstairs, I took a shower real quick." I push my bangs out of my eyes. I roll my eyes slightly and open the fridge to get a drink. Trunks pushed me away, he wasn't really in the mood to do 'it'. He got dressed in a new outfit of clothes when he got out of the bath. I'd never seen him wear jeans that baggy and lose. His hair was spiked up and a spicy scent came from his body. I just wanted to melt. He didn't follow me down the stairs. He's sort of pulled into himself since he told me he missed me.

"Goten would you set the table for lunch?"

"Sure, paper or normal?"

"Paper, and no silverware."

"Gotcha!" I got this thing down since I began to help with the dishes.

Where is Trunks at Goten?" I look up from my plate and shrug. He hadn't came down for lunch.

"Could you go and get him down here?" Bulma is really trying my nerves today. I feel like shit and she wants me to do her dirty work for her.

"Sure be right back." Vegeta was chuckling a bit as I left. Now what is eating him?

"Trunks?" I open the bed room door to see him a bit startled. His blue eyes were huge looking at me.

"What are you doing up here all alone?"

"Nothing just looking outside watching the cars and people walk by." I smile and put my hand on my hip while the other rested on the door frame.

"Lunch is ready if you're hungry." He gets up and walks towards me. The first word that I think about is……..sex. He's so hot and sexy like this, maybe he should dress like that more often. God I can feel my nose twitch. My stomach churns as he brushes against me out of the doorway. Of course it had to be his ass that touched me.

"You feel ok Goten?" I nod as we walked down to the kitchen. Bulma and Trunks' father had already began to eat.

"Hey you plan on leaving some for Goten?" He sits next to me and grabs a plate for me and himself.

"Thank you baby." I said with a low voice. He smacks a kiss on my cheek.

"Please don't get me sick at the table ass wipe." Of course Vegeta thinks he owns the whole house.

"Sorry…" I chuckle and blush as his hand slides to the inside of my thigh lovingly. I should give him another chance. I think that he wouldn't be this loving to me if he was a cheater. I will, I can't stand seeing him with sad eyes and pouted looks on his face.

"Trunks?" I look over at him with his face stuffed with food.

"Hrmph?" He looks right at me. My eye twitched and I crack a slight smile. He doesn't seem depressed to badly though.

"Goten three more weeks!" I look up at Bulma and stop chewing. Three weeks for what?

"Looks like we need to go shopping pretty soon!" Bra piped up. Hell how could I forget that I'm having a baby…Trunks' and my baby.

"Really? I thought it was a little later than that."

"Nope got it marked on the calendar when it's due." Bulma was so cheery about it. I was really scared to even think about it. Vegeta had said I have a seventy-five percent chance of death in the birthing process. I don't feel so hungry now just thinking about it. Trunks doesn't really seem to care very much about me being due.

"So have you thought up a name for it?" Bra squealed happily.

"No not yet I was hopping to have Trunks help me on it. I'd like to know how he feels first about it." I turn to him, noticing he wasn't paying attention.

"Trunks?" He looks up like he was startled. "You hear what we are talking about?" He nods slightly and picks his plate up off the table and carries it to the sink. "SO?" I tap my fingers on the table.

"So what?" He spat out at me. His mood suddenly changed, what a bitch.

"We were talking about naming the baby you nimrod." He rolled his eyes and walked past me and out of the kitchen. I heard his feet his the steps and a door slam.

"Wonder why his mood changed so suddenly." I thought out loud seeing the others just shrug it off. I was told Trunks used to act really nasty before I came here. They must still be used to him being nasty and mean. That's another thing I should ask him about. But first things first.

"May I be excused Bulma?" She nods and I get up with my plate. I had finished most of it and scrapped the rest off. Knowing I'd most likely raid the fridge tonight, I still lost my appetite for now.

"Trunks what is the matter with you? Did I say something that offended you?" He was on his own computer on the bed.

"No." Mono toned answer. Something must be up.

"Trunks what is your problem? You were just fine like twenty minutes ago."

"I said nothings wrong, I'm just not in the mood to talk right now. I have a lot of work to catch up on in the office."

"But you don't work in capsule Corp any more!"

"Yes to some extent. I level stocks, only I can do that. My mother has no idea about what it is." I sat down next to him. He was really giving me a nasty look.

"Chibi why do love to agitate me so much?"

"I don't like to bother you, I just want to know what is wrong with you."

"There is a whole hell of a lot wrong with me."

"No matter what the hell is wrong with you I'll always love you." I kiss the top of his head and scoot next to him. Snuggling up with him. Loving all of the contact.

"It's just that I'm really scared that you might be killed giving birth in all. You've never done anything like that and it was my fault that we lost the first baby." Here we go a guilt trip.

"Oh would you just shush about that. I'll make it, and you know that. I'm going to go fine." I feel something wet hit my face and look up. He was crying! Not again!

"Tru-Chan, don't cry. Please don't do this. Worrying about it will make it worse.

"OH GOTEN I JUST DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" He screamed out and started to bawl.

"Trunks hush! I'll be FINE." He lays back leaving his computer on the edge of his bed. He trashed himself against his pillow cracking his head in the process. "Trunks cut it out, if you think I'm going to kill over that easy you got it wrong!"

"God what the fuck did I do to deserve to ruin someone else's life…" He was quite. What did he think he was talking about! He's made my life so beautiful! Every day with him I'm on a natural high.

"Tru-Chan please calm down from this. We'll be just fine with every thing that's to come for us both." God I sound so mature I think I'm going make my self sick.

"I love you so much it make my heart stop in my chest thinking about ever losing you." He snuggles his head into my lap. Tears staining his face red. I put my hand on the back of his head feeling the short hair between my fingers. I wish he'd cheer up. I know that he's worried about me. But it shouldn't be that bad right?

"Trunks you want to go watch a movie with me tonight?" He sniffles back tears.

"Yea, that sounds good to me." I reach over and grab the remote off of his nightstand and turn the plasma TV on the wall at the foot of his bed. Trunks and I both had laid back to pay attention to the bright screen. I was hoping to find some decent show besides watching a movie we seen all ready. He sighs into my chest running his hand down on my stomach. I shiver and kiss the top of his spiky head. I miss his hair being longer so I can run my hand through it.

I found a decent show to watch and relax. Trunks was so tense and depressed.

"Trunks…you want to have some fun tonight?" I said in my most sexiest voice possible. He turns his head and grins, he's so cute.

"Screw TV…" He turns to me and kisses me on my mouth with his velvet toung touching my lips.

"No screw me baby…" I got on top of him sliding my button up shirt off my shoulders and off. His eyes widen and I let him touch me. His hands were cool to my hot flesh. God I'm so horny. We never did have sex that one night. He was to tired to do anything. He puts his hand down on my ass while I unbutton my pants on the side of them. I'm so glad I wore these today. Button up sides, got to love them. I feel Trunks' mouth hit my neck. He's loving this.

"Chibi, I want you to make me scream." He wants me to be on top? God I've never thought about doing that. Slamming him to the headboard making him moan and enjoying a part of my body inside of him. Joining each other the way I've always wanted.

"Trunks yes…" I opened my mouth and let his tongue slide with mine letting me enjoy the taste of him. Playing and exploring inside of his mouth. We rolled into the sheets and blankets making me start to sweat unusually. He was sweeping me off my feet again. He's so good at this. Allowing his mouth to make love to my body, touching every sensitive part of my flesh possible. He grabs the sides of my thong and untied them.

Trunks POV

God he was wearing a white thong! So sexy of him to think about me like that. He has the body to wear one of them. With his hairless legs and soft skin making me shiver every time I came in contact with it. I see his stomach, it surely had swollen since the last time I saw it. I nearly looks like a women's belly. But he flat this morning. He' moaning out my name as I touch him and allow him to touch me the way he wants to. I moan out as his hand roam over my groin letting me know just how needy he is. All of the sudden my body flashes cold.

"Goten wait." I see his face and my heart races. He was crying, his skin fall pale. He didn't look right at all. He locks lips with me, his heart wasn't pounding like it was, it almost seemed like it had stopped!

"Trunks please don't leave my side…" He falls on top of me and start to gasp for air! What in the hell is happening to him!

"MOM, FATHER!" I swooped him into my arms with the sheet, not caring if I was decent or not I ran down the hall and the stairs nearly tripping over my jeans. I held him close to my chest screaming out for my mother or my father. No ones home!

"What the hell happened to every one?" I looked over and notice Giru floating down the steps.

"Giru where the hell is my mother?"

"Ah Trunks, you look mad! Giru, Giru, Trunks are you mad?"

"Damn it Giru! Where is my mother! I need to get Goten help right away!" He freaks out and I run out to the phone in the kitchen. Goten starts to scream out my name. I feel tears run down my eyes as I dial the number of my mothers cell phone.

"Mother!" I scream into the speaker wanting her to respond to what I needed. God Goten please don't go. Please hold on!

"What is it Trunks God!"

"GOTENS FUCKING GOING TO DIE!" I cried out into the small receiver. My mother was quiet on the other end. Goten grabbed at my chest and started to laugh a little.

"Trunks I'm going to make it…you know it." I ran into the living room with the phone and laid Goten down on the couch.

"Honey it's not time for him to have the baby yet! What I the world is going on? Were just in town with Bra getting some groceries and things we need from Kroger."

"At this fucking late at night? Mother his having it now!"

"Trunks CALM DOWN. We will be right there, ask Goten if he thinks it's time! I'll stay on the line for you." I paused and looked over at him, he had put his body on all fours trying to breath.

"Baby…you think it's time?" He hiding his face. "Baby?"

"Boy don't bother him! Your going to get even more fucking worried about him if you don't!"

"What's going on with him?" I wish my father would have explained what labor liked like for a sayjin.

"It's going to get bloody, don't freak out."

"When are you coming home?"

"Were pulling into the drive way now honey." My mother was trying to calm me. My feet fell beneath him as I saw blood gush out from his mouth splashing me as I sat with him. I was mortified. What the hell is happening to my Chibi?

"Baby hold on." I grabbed him and held tightly to him.

"TRUNKS LET HIM GO!" I feel arms jerk me away from him. Goten was covered with blood.

"Pull him away from him!"

"GOTEN!" I'm pulled away from my writhing mate as my father holds him down. How fucking dare he touch my mate that way! A feeling washed over me as I see my father touch Goten. I want to hurt him so badly. Goten is whining and groaning wanting me to hold him!

"Trunks please hold still!"

"Knock him out women!" I feel something jab me in my arm. What the hell is happening. I'll them all fuck this! I stumble out of my mothers arms and try to run over to my mate to save him from that rough fucker!

"Don't worry Vegeta, he'll be out in a few seconds."

THUMP

Vegeta POV

The brats finally made it to the final stage. I never thought he's be able to carry it all of the way.

"Throw his ass in his room or something."

"Vegeta I can't carry him all the way up there."

"Fine just leave him there." I tend to the mate. He's needing attention as soon as possible.

"What about Goten?"

"We need to get to a hospital now." I threw him into my arms. This son of a bitch is going to die even before we get there. Great that means I'll have to deliver the damn brat.

"Vegeta what are you doing!"

"I'm not letting this fucker die." I pulled the sheet off of him while he lat on his back on the floor.

"Bitch breath!" I could see he was holding his breath. He's losing way too much blood. He's going to lose it.

"Women, hold his head still and keep telling him to breath!" Of course she followed my order. I've not personally delivered a baby from a sayjin I didn't live long enough on the planet to do that. I seen plenty though when I was there.

"Fucking hell!" He screamed out. He has to be in some intense pain. I'd have to admit that.

"I HATE YOU GOD!" What is he talking about? I push down on his stomach to start the birthing process. He's not holding still very well. I grip his hips and hold them down.

"Push damn it!" I scream out to him. He's about to die…I can feel it.

Bulma POV

I held on to him as he gave birth to that baby. Vegeta kept a straight face through all of it. I couldn't believe all of the blood that was coming from him. I wished that I hadn't put Trunks out. Goten kept calling out his name. Like a death cry.

"Trunks…."

The birth was starting to calm down. Goten had killed his energy terribly with all of the screaming and writhing. I wiped off all of the blood and tears from his face. Vegeta told me to be prepared for his death. God knows if I'd ever believe that. He looks so tired now. Only a few more pushes and that baby will be out of there. I think he'll make it.

"One more Goten…One more and that baby will be free!" Hi body tenses up and he lets go.

"That's it!" Vegeta grabs the sheet that had been wrapped around Goten to place it around the tiny baby.

"My God it's a amazing. Is it ok Vegeta?" I gaze over at his holding the small bundle in his arms.

"It's a boy. Take it before I kill it." He gets up and shakes his head going towards the kitchen.

"Goten, look here's your baby." I held it down to him. It had a mess of black hair on it's head. It's eyes hadn't opened up yet. He grabs it out of my hands and holds it to his chest. He's barely awake.

Trunks was still out of it to see the baby. But it was for his own good. I knew Goten would be alright. I get up to go call the hospital to tell them we are on our way.

Goten POV

I never knew how much pain in the ass it really was to have a baby. For real, my ass hurts so bad right now I could kill something. I still had a hold of him while the doctors rushed over to me looking all over me to make sure I wasn't dieing yet. I adored him, he was the most adorable thing I've seen in my life. So perfect and innocent. I was given three blood transfusions and loads damn questions! I didn't remember what happened during the labor process. I do remember Trunks freaking out.

"Where is Trunks?" I look over and around and I don't see him at all among the blunder of people surrounding me.

"He's coming Goten." Bulma popped up as she wiped my hair out of my face. "Where the hell is he?"

"He was knocked out during the labor. The reason why is he was freaking out because of your screaming and things just got to complicated. So we hit him with a big dose of gas." I sigh and look over at my baby. He was fast asleep. Mainly because it had gotten a bit more quiet from people leaving the room.

"Gee how smart is that." I'm so pissed off now. Why in the hell didn't they think of just cracking him on the back of his neck to knock him out! This is one of the most important days of my life and they had to drug my boyfriend…I give here a face and ignore what ever else she had to say.

"Goten?" I open my eyes tiredly and see his face. I smile and receive a kiss on my mouth.

"You like our new son I see?" He was holding him in his arms. He nods quickly and kisses me again.

"Goten he's gorgeous. He looks just like you." He was being very quiet as he spoke.

"How long did I sleep Tru-Chan?" He hands the baby to me.

"About twelve hours."

"I can't believe that, I feel so damn lazy." I pause as the baby touches my face. "So have you thought about a good name for the baby?" He shrugs and looks at me. Of course I'd be the one to make him think.

"Come on Trunks, I think your more creative than just a shrug baby.." He smiles at me and sits down in the chair near the bed.

"I'm thinking like to look in a book or something all my names I thought up were way retarded."

"Well I'd like to hear them!"

To be continued! Let me hear your thoughts on names! Hope you like the sudden update. I just thought I had a bit of extra time and put it in my computer! Hope you like what is going on, the next two or three chapters are going to wrap up this series! (Cries) I've worked on this fanfiction for about a year and a half. I think it's almost time to put it to retirement. Any how be prepared for the hell both new male parents have in the next chapter!


	10. Babies and Stress

Chapter 8

"God Trunks, those are common names."

"I told you they were retarded." I feel so stupid for not thinking of a name before he was born. Goten always asks me for the hard things like this.

"You make me so mad sometimes, you know that?" He yawned and nodded with his eyes half lidded.

"You still tired baby?" He didn't answer he was looking at the baby. I'm going to have to get used to the fact that I'm going to be ignored more often now. I just plopped my head down on the side of his bed. Hearing the occasional beep or air being let out. With all of the monitors attached to him wouldn't surprise me that he's not drugged up. I wish I could have seen my baby born, what ever happened to me?

All I remember is trying to call my parents in to help me get Goten help. To think we were about to have sex too. Damn, I bet now he's not going to be able for a while to even try to get busy. He might not even have a second to spend with me now. Of course I'll be helping him take care of him.

"You still awake honey?" He runs his hand against my cheek. I smile as he touches me. He still knows I'm here, good.

"I want out of here as soon as possible. The sooner the better for me and you." What is he talking about? Hell his ass is ripped apart…wait that means that he is not able to get it…Shit.

"You need your rest baby. I'd think you'd want to stay a little bit to heal the IMPORTANT things up you know?"

"You horny little bastard, I'm fine. I just want to be home so we can enjoy our baby with out spectators."

"Sure, but I really think you need to stay a bit longer to heal. It's not just that."

I lean in and share a long a waited kiss. I really was worried about him. I anted to make sure he wasn't going to die from bleeding or extreme pain hit him in the middle of the night.

"I'd hope not. Sex really isn't that important to you is it?"

"It has some importance, but your comfort and safety is much more meaningful than a quick fuck." I felt bad for giving him that impression. I know he's a bit pissed about it already. I took the baby from his arms. It looked tired as well from all of us holding him. I glanced over at the forgotten baby blanket that was given to us when he was born. I wrapped it up and around the baby. It had little clouds all over it. I thought it was quite cute. Goten's eyes are watching me as I hold him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You need to give that bay a name!" My mother screamed at me. We still hadn't thought up a decent name for him. Goten was worried that he'd be nameless or be made fun of by the other kids that his name was shit. The office had pulled me into doing full time again. I hated it so much. Coming home at eleven at night and waking up at six just to go back to work. My mother had stayed away from the office to help take care of the baby with Goten.

I glanced out of the window and noticed the clouds. I breathed in the fall air. It was a usual lightly streamed clouds and blue skies.

"Sirius clouds…" My driver noticed I was dazing out of the window.

"Sir are you ok?" I nodded as we stopped in front of Capsule Corp. Offices. I wanted to drive myself but to many people like my mother was to worried that I would get shot or things stolen from me during my travels today. I had to be driven to every meeting and trade. My cell phone rang in my pocket and I answered quickly as I got out of the car door.

"Hey honey how are you?"

"Ok, but I got one Hell of a headache."

"I think your working way too hard at the office, tell them you have a baby at home to take care of…."

"Goten you know I want to help take care of our baby please don't think I'm like that."

"No I'm talking about me, I miss it when we actually got up together. I want to spend sometime with you. I'm fine with the baby and all. He's got me and your mother. But it would be nice to have you around him a little more." I felt like breaking down and crying. I wish I could do that. I want to hold my baby, I want to take care of him, I want to make love to Goten, I want to wake up with him…I want to give this fucking job up!

"Goten I'm coming home right now."

"What? You still have half the day to go baby."

"I'm quitting now." I told him I loved him and hung up before he had the chance to say anything about it.

My mother was pissed at me for quitting but I explained why and she finally gave in and went back to work herself. It had been a total of a month of the shit and our baby still had no name. I had one name for him.

"Goten I have the name for our baby. It's taken me too long to even bring this up I know." He rolls his eyes. He's a bit pissed at me for taking so long. But it took all of my brain cells to even gain one name or an idea.

"What is it?"

"Skyler Sirius Briefs" I waited for his reaction.

"I love it!" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips softly. I pulled him down into my lap and let my hands slide down to rest on his butt. Boy it's been awhile since I've touched that wonderful thing.

"Kinky babe." I licked my lips and let him get up off my lap. He winked and went to go and call the hospital. That way they could place the name on the birth certificate.

The baby was fast asleep upstairs with my sister. I couldn't wait till he was told. I hope he likes it.

Well just when life looked like it would get any better our lives hit's the ditch….

I woke up to a cold bed and a crying baby. I get up seeing no one in the room. I rush to the baby and pick him up in my arms. I rocked side by side to calm him down. I heard screaming from down the hall. It sounded like a fight. I held tightly to Sky and opened the door hearing Goten's voice shrilling.

"I didn't cheat on Trunks!"

"Yes you did and I want you to tall him what you did!"

"Shush Bulma, he's bound to wake up any minute!" I walked up behind him still holding the baby.

"Cheating?" He turned to me with a pale face. What kind of cheating? My heart beat was thrashing in my own chest. Goten couldn't do that to me could he?

"Trunks, baby. I'm sorry if I woke you up." He looked panicked.

"No you didn't, Sky did." I want to rip him up into shreds if he cheated on me like that kind. He kisses the baby and timidly looked up at me. He really sucks covering up himself on lies. It's got to be true. I was pissed in two point five seconds.

"I need to talk to you for a little bit." He said in a squeak, he could see I was really pissed. Way more than he's ever seen me before.

"I'm not sure if I should."

I listened to the dreaded words that came out of his mouth. He had cheated on me with a woman. It took every thing I had to not break down into tears and beat the shit out of him for it. I twitched slightly as he spoke of what he did to her. He told me repeatedly that he was so sorry for what he had done.

"It's unforgivable Goten." I got up with our sleeping child in my arms. "Look at what I'm holding Goten. What the hell am I holding?" I said slowly and softly.

"Our baby." he looked down at his own feet and the floor. "But Trunks, I understand what I did wrong. I told you I'm sorry!" He gets up chasing up after me after I handed Sky to my mother. I don't want him to upset him as well.

"To think I was going to marry your nasty whore ass!"

"You cheated on me too you ass hole!" He paused as I turned and got right into his face.

"You still think that's my fault that I got rapped in my ass that night by a man I hated? Boy don't we have our issues mixed up. I need to get the hell out of here."

"Trunks don't you run away from our talk!" I turned around and smacked him against the wall.

"This is your first lesson about fights with me, do not to chase after me when I'm pissed fucker." I noticed I hit him a bit harder that I wished to. He was starring straight at me with anger. This was the first time I had ever hit him in a verbal fight. His nose and mouth was bleeding profusely, I know he'll live. I leave out the door with him screaming out for me to stay.

I got in my car and drove out to the highway to calm down a little bit. I turned on my CD player and listened to on of my disks I made a long time ago. Just when I thought me and him were starting to love each other again he goes and does this. He did it the first of this month. My head screamed out that I wanted to kill the bitch that let him fucker her. Then I noticed that the car I was driving was the one I picked him up the very first day we met.  
I just can't get away from him can I?

To think I quit at the office for his lousy ass. I can understand he was getting sexually frustrated but he could have told or asked me when I got home and I'd come in later the next day so I could spend the rest of the night with him, but no he had to sleep with a ditzy bitch down in the welcoming office to satisfy himself and break a marriage up for it.

This time we were giving each other no forgiveness. Me and him butted heads all day long on what to do with the baby. I threatened to move out of the house to get away from him. I canceled the wedding ring I had gotten him, that was one of the hardest jabs I had ever given to him since I had smacked him into the wall. We were at it for almost four weeks straight and there was no evident stopping point to our arguments any longer.

It went so fast, our breakup and get back together then turn around and do it all over again. I'm so sick of the damn drama. I held Sky in my arms while feeding him his fourth bottle for the day. In all of the mess I've become quite attached to him. If I'm not working I'm with him. I like to be with him most of the week. Goten got a few chances to hold him and care for him but I was the one to mostly bond with him.

"How's it going Trunks?" Goten walked in through my door. I rolled my eyes showing him I was still pissed from this morning fight over the weather.

"I guess it's going ok. He's still got about five more to go before the days up." I paused, "Everyday he looks more and more like you." I noticed Goten didn't look right. "You feeling ok Goten?" He nods looking at me. His eyes looked glassy.

"Yea, what makes you think that Trunks?"

"You just a little upset than normal."

"Nah just don't feel good that's all." He kissed the top of Sky's forehead and pats my shoulder and starts out to leave the room.

"You can stay in here if you like to Goten." He stops and shakes his head no.

"Nah, I want to go lay down for a little while, my head is pounding." I patted the side of my bed for him to lay there.

"You can lay here, I'll be quiet." For some odd reason I feel really guilty right now from our confrontation that started all of this. He still had a few marks on his face from slaps or hits I had given him in the beginning. I feel really guilty for it some how.

"I guess, Mr. Friendly." He plops on 'his side' of the bed where he once presided before we broke up. He closed his eyes and fell silent. His eyes were twitching every once in awhile. My guess it hurt a lot.

I laid Sky back into his crib and laid down next him silently. I missed having someone else in my bed. It gets lonely in here with out him. What the Hell am I doing? I don't want any thing to do with him any longer. But why do I keep wanting to apologize to him? Why do I want to forgive him? I know I still love him very much but I don't want the drama…. I wasn't so pissed like I was when I found out.

I thought for a second and looked at him. He basically forgave me on the whole Joey thing. But before I ever do that I want him to really regret Cheating on me. I believe I might be able to forgive him on this one but with time.

(A/N this chapter is a fast paced writing, it is meant to be quick for a reason)

Goten had fallen asleep laying in my bed. His headache must have worn him out or made him pass out. I leaned back and looked at his face. His soft bangs were laying into his face so delicately, his soft creamy skin glowing in the moonlight. I loved him so much…

Over the weeks we've been fighting and arguing my heart has been split into to where I can't even sleep at night while I'm always thinking about him. There was still this part of him that stayed inside of me constantly. I never thought that he would ever cheat on me like that. I brushed the stray bangs out of his eyes. He's so beautiful, since he's came here he's grown so much. So many new things have changed my own self as being part of his life. Having the baby and all it was almost too much for me. I never thought I'd be gay or even try to marry another man in love. I know wise people have said that forgiveness is the most powerful and smartest thing you can do in a relationship, but to me it the thing that makes a relationship fall apart.

I get up from the bed away from him, I have to get to my senses and realize I can't just keep my own sanity with out him. Why can't we just be together and be with out problems lie these we are facing.

"You ok Trunks?" I hear his voice crack. I must have woke him up getting up. I quickly went into the bathroom. I need to wash off my face and relax a little more. The more I think about him the more stress I'm going to have. He knocks on the door as I finish up.

"Trunks?"

"I'm fine Goten, I'm just washing up a bit." My stomach churned and I gagged as I fell to the toilet.

cough

I blew every bit of the contents of my stomach into it. I kept my eyes closed as I felt it come up and burn my mouth and nose. I felt my back being rubbed and I figured it was Goten or someone feeling sorry for me. It took every thing I had not to cry as I looked to see what I had done. It wasn't normal looking at all. It was blood. I backed away from the mess and I started to shake uncontrollably. I couldn't concentrate on what was going on. I see some one picking me up from the floor and take me to the sink. I felt cold water hit my face as I gripped onto the person that was holding on to me. What the hell is going on with me?

I ended up going to the hospital and getting my stomach pumped and some things poked into my body. The doctor told my parents I had a stress attack. I stayed awake through it all, it seemed like a dream to me sometimes. When ever I was sick it felt like I was watching it all not actually being there but watching it. I didn't see Gotten at all since I've been in the office. I wanted to go home from this place. I hate doctors and nurses. They all need to just leave me alone.

Goten POV

Well here we are again in a mess, Trunks is sick from me and I made a huge mistake. My headache has gotten worse since last night I was holding Sirius in my arms hoping that he'd just wake up and keep me company. Trunks had thrown up pure blood. Nothing is more nasty than that. I tried to keep my cool trying to help him. The doctor told me it was probably from all of the aspirin he had been taking for his head.

"Mr. Son?" I got up and followed the nurse to see Trunks for the first time since I took him in. I walked into the room and seen him sitting up with IV's all over his hands. He looks pale. Too pale.

"Baby…" I couldn't help but let it slip. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and hug him close to my body and make him smile or laugh. But the only thing he let me do was hand him the baby. Sirius opened his arms out to Trunks for him hold. He of coursed loved to hold him. It seemed like Sirius loved both of us the same. He was always excited to be held by me or him or time to change a diaper.

"Thanks for helping me back there Goten."

"It's cool."

"You need to not stress yourself out so much Trunks" I hear the doctor say softly to him while he was giving him a prescription. I yawn and look over at Trunks while he takes the paper and signs it.

"You need to stay away from aspirin and hot spices. Also don't be moving around for the next two weeks You need to let that wound in your stomach heal up. Remember your on a strict diet too, no fast food or junk food."

"But doc, it's not that bad! It's more like a tiny hole!"

"No buts, I don't want to see you back here in the next week with a worse 'hole' in the lining of your stomach."

I stare out into the city from the bay window sill at the wonderful stars. They each shined out brightly like each one had a different color. Trunks was asleep in his bed. I didn't bother asking to come in. I loved to sit out here and feel the cool breeze. Summer was coming soon I could smell it.

"It's pretty out here huh?" I jumped as arms wrapped around me.

"Yea, it's really pretty."

"Mind if I join you?" I shake my head and he sits next to me on the small bench.

"You are supposed to be sleeping." Trunks smiled at me and shrugged.

"I could smell you when you came in my room." I crinkled my nose.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you smell good is all. I know when ever your around it fills the room with this blissful scent I can't get enough of. He opened his mouth and playfully bit at my neck pushing me onto my back. I didn't think about it. I started kissing him. Kissing him under the shinning stars.

"Trunks…"

"What?" I push at his chest.

"What's up with this all loving attitude? You horny or something?" I tried to test and see how defensive he was. I bet he just wants sex.

"Goten, I just miss holding you. I've been thinking and I've made my mind up on something's between us." He kisses me again. This kiss was different it wasn't a lustful kiss and it felt different. "I'm in love…" Kiss "With you baby." His hands went into my hair playing with it slowly kissing me deeper and more wildly. "Do you still love me Goten?" I felt tears in my eyes.

"Yes I love you, you moron." I wrapped my arms around him and sighed gently.

Trunks has changed a lot since I began to live here. He has admitted his sexual feelings, his love, his problems, his fears everything that a man would ever dream. If anything I've been with the most loving man I'd ever want in my life. He's not and obsession, he's something I need to live everyday with.

For the hundredth time I watch him sleep in the thin sheets on his bed in nothing but some basketball shorts. He had fallen asleep in my arms. He acted like he hadn't slept in a week or so. I smile and pull up a thicker blanket to keep him warmer and cozy. I wonder if we will ever get married? That would be awesome to really get a chance at experiencing. I feel the necklace on my neck that he had bought me for Christmas last year. I've never taken it off since he had gotten it for me thinking it was sort of an engagement thing. But I guess it wasn't any thing but a piddle gift. But I still love him, I always will. My prince sayjin

To be continued

Weee hoo! OMG It took me forever to get the ideas for this chapter! But wow did a lot of things happen in this chapter? Well guess what? The next chapter is the finally! The last chapter to rap this up with a boom and find out what Trunks and goten end up doing with their lives (if we already didn't know…) But you never know! But I PROMISE that this next update will be pretty quick. The real reason why it took me soo long this time it was due to computer repair problems any how SEE YOU LATER PEEPS! Thanks for reviewing!


	11. Follow up

GOTEN POV

What's up with us in ending up in the hospital? I was in the hospital for my arm, then the baby, now Trunks is in there for stress. Funny thing is about the whole thing was Trunks wasn't working at all during the past two weeks. Everything has gotten to the point to where I don't care!

Skyler was crying the whole afternoon today. He refused to eat anything too. I'm thinking either he's really mad at me or he is getting sick.

"Goten can I hold him for a bit?" Bra offered. I handed him to her and left to go get a drink. Trunks hasn't been talking to me much after the whole thing that we did that one night. I still slept in the same bed with him but we never kiss or hug.

"Hey Tru-Chan." I flopped next him on the couch.

"Hn." He was sort of laying slash sitting. His feet curled up underneath his body. His head propped up on the arm of the couch with a pillow or so. I leaned over and patted his thigh lightly.

"You feeling ok?" He shrugged. "Tummy hurting ya?" He shrugged again. "Not very talkative today are we?"

"Nope" I sat there and started to watch was he was watching. It was nothing but a soap. I hate soaps, pretty people in drama I always think.

"Sky finally took a few bites of food a bit ago."

"Good.."

"Want to train?"

"Hn?" He shrugs with a shake of his head. I flop next to him and stare at him.

"What?"

"Oh nothing it just seems like you want to ignore me."

"I'm not in a good mood."

"I've noticed that too. What put you in such a bad mood?"

"I don't feel good that's all." I lean against him and try to act interested in what he was watching.

"Goten are you just trying to bother me or what?" I shake my head and smile. He knows I'm trying to make him laugh.

"Tru-Chan will you come up stairs with me for a few, pretty please?"

"Fine, but after this finishes." I noticed it was wrapping up.

Trunks was laying for me on the bed. While I rubbed his back gingerly. His eyes rolled back in his head while I touched his sore spots.

"I love you Trunks."

"I know…" I didn't expect him to say that. That's not what I wanted to hear either.

"Trunks what is it going to take to make you say it?"

"Say what?"

"Nothing, I'll let you figure it out." I got off of him and turned off the lamp next to the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Just getting comfy." I leaned near him and kissed his forehead and slid in the covers.

"Tired already"

"No I want you to lay down with me." I looked into his eyes with the hair of his falling in his face.

"What does that mean for me?"

"Damn it Trunks!" I grabbed his shirt and jerked him down on top me.

"Goten what in Gods name are you doing?"

"This.." I locked my lips with his. Running my tongue inside his mouth and tasting everything I could. I see his wide eyes shut instantly. He melted in my kiss.

"Goten, you have taken my breath away my dear sir." I laugh at his statement. My guess is he needs sex bad. I know what he needs every week to be his happy self. Sex about three or four times a week and he's good. But I'm surprised to know he's been sexless for about four weeks.

"You need to call your brother back."

"What? He called?"

"Yep, a few hours ago while you were in the shower."

"Why didn't you tell me when I got out?"

"It slipped my mind."

"That's nice of you Trunks." I got up giving him a sour look and into the kitchen to call up my brother. Why would he be wanting to talk to me right now? Probably just to see how I am.

I dialed up his phone number on the tiny phone and waited.

"Hello Son Gohan speaking."

"Hey bro, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh Goten I was about to call you again! We found Mom and Dad!" My stomach hit the floor.

"What?"

"I said we found them, they're alright! Isn't that great? They are coming home this Friday!" I froze into my thoughts. My father and mother are going to come back? No I don't want them to come back!

"Goten?" I felt sick. My mother is going to come back here and hurt me again. I can't think of a way to escape this.

"Bro are you there?"

"Don't tell her I'm here Gohan."

"What? You mean mom?"

"Yes, don't tell her I'm here or what I've done. I want to tell her myself."

"But she knows already." I hang up the phone with out bothering to say goodbye.

I laid on my bed playing with Sky. Tried to keep my mind off of the phone call I had this afternoon. Trunks had been gone the past two hours doing paper work and a meeting with his mother for Capsule Corp. Everyone else was gone doing their own things. Nothing exciting had happened.

"Hey BRAT!" I jump at the shrill of Vegeta's voice.

"What?" I get up and look over at my door.

"Get your ass down here, your parents are here."

I walked down the stairs holding Skyler to my chest. I was worried what they were going to do to him and I.

"Goten is that you, oh my gosh you have gotten so big!" My father screeched out. I didn't bother to look up at his face. I hated him. He left me alone with her. My evil mother.

"Awe, who's baby is it son?" I looked up at him with a sour expression.

"Mine"

"Who is the lucky mother Goten?" My blood froze in my veins from her voice.

"Me and Trunks had him together." I gaze up to see both of them. They hadn't changed a bit since they left me when I was fifteen years old.

Trunks please get home soon. I can't stand looking at these people.

Trunks POV

"Sir would you please get those orders done. We need more materials to work with."

"Yea, I know . My head just cracked open at the moment." I put my hand over my forehead. Today everything has been busy. It extremely stressful trying to keep up with it all with a splitting head ach.

"Here take this pile and toss it."

"But those are resumes to be looked at!"

"I have no interest in hiring anyone today or for the rest of this week."

"Sir phone call for you!" I pick the phone up to hear Goten screaming into the phone.

"Goten calm down, what the hell is wrong?"

"My mother is here!"

"Really? Well that's cool. You didn't need to get so loud on the phone."

"No you don't understand Koi, She'll harm our baby!"

"Why?"

"She knows about me and you and she hates it!"

"So she'll just have to get over it now won't she?" The phone clicks dead.

"Well, looks like I'm heading home for the day gentlemen.

I walk up to the door and hear a loud screaming and my baby crying. I bust it down with out thought and see a woman screaming at the top of her lungs at Goten who was in the corner holding Skyler.

"What the hell is going on here?" I cross my arms in front of my chest waiting for her to turn and look at me.

"YOU, YOU ruined my baby! You freak of nature! How can you ever think of having sex with my son!"

"Number one, he's my husband. Number two, he's in my care. Number three, you have no business in here bothering him in his life. Now leave this building before I have you removed." I watched her face as it got redder by the second.

"You can't do that! He's my son!"

"Not any more he's not." I didn't realize my father was standing in the door way as well. He was watching me.

"Your not married to him, you can't be! He's a man, you're a man."

"No you're an ass hole, now leave." I screamed out at her.

"Fine, but you better watch your damn back." Her husband looked as clueless as he did when I came in, wow what a father figure.

I held on to Goten's shaky body until he managed to relax finally. Skyler was still in his arms protectively.

"Trunks?"

"Yea?"

"Do you really want to marry me?" I froze.

"Well I aid it didn't I?"

"So we're officially back together again?"

"Yes, we are." He smiles and snuggled into me.

"Now how about a weeding ring then? Can I have a big one? Wait how about a necklace? No wait how about a ceremonial pair of boxers?" My eye twitched.

"Goten, just a simple ring with a diamond would be nice. But all that? Where the hell did you get the boxers from?"

"Just seeing if you were paying attention. But that doesn't sound like a bad idea…."

"No, that would make people worry about us too much."

"What about…"

"A ring Goten."

"But?"

"For now all you need is my love. And nothing is going to break that."

Soon to be continued.

Sorry guys, this is all I've managed to get together in one hours time! One more chapter to go! BE PREPARED!


	12. The Drama

Chapter 10

A/N: Well this is the final chapter of Red White and Lavender, everything is going to be wrapped up and made clear to you in this one. So much is happened since I've started this story and I am going to miss writing updates for it. That doesn't leave out maybe making a sequel to it. I hope you enjoyed my first Trunks and Goten love fanfiction. Oh also one of the worlds biggest Trunks and Goten Lemons are in here that I've done. bows down and smiles Also in the near future check out my website and view my manga scenes from this fanfiction and dreams and fan art.

The pace on this chapter is speeding up than what you guys are used to reading from me. I also reread it to make sure everything made sense.

I and Trunks are getting married. I never thought I'd ever marry him; I mean every time we'd talk about it I thought he was just pulling my leg.

"Goten you feeling ok?" I held on to Sky as I feed him his evening bottle.

"I'm just thinking over things that have happened these past few months." I hear him get up and move over to me on the bed.

"Your mother is never allowed back into this house or near this property again." I smile and nod my head in agreement. Sky had finished up and I placed the empty bottle on the nightstand. His little hands wrapped around my fingers as I lean in to kiss him. This is my baby; no one's going to hurt him.

"She would have killed him you know."

"I know" He gave me a funny look all the sudden.

"What?"

"Did she do anything to you when you were young Chibi?" I shuddered and closed my eyes.

"Goten get down here now!"

"Mom please, I'm trying to do my homework."

"I don't care; get your ass down here!" I got up and walked down the stairs so see blood every where.

"Clean it up." She points and I nod making my way into the kitchen to get soap and water with a rag.

"I mean NOW!" I can't believe she did again. I look at the floor as I walk into the kitchen. The body is strewn about in here, with a white suit and lavender hair.

"No, not that I want to talk about at least for now." I turned to him with a smile. I never thought of it any more since I had been with Trunks. Everything was so much better since I've been here, no matter what had happened to me or between me and Trunks.

"You'll tell me eventually, right Chibi?" I nodded.

"Yea, but it will be awhile before I tell you. For now let's not dig up any dirt that's settled in my mind for just this once right now."

"Alright, no more questions." He wraps his arms around me gently as our baby watched in wonder. His eyes so bright and blue like Trunks' and my wild black hair now were showing up. In the next few weeks he's going to learn how to walk. I can't wait to see his first steps.

"Goten he's growing so fast. Every day he's getting more and more beautiful just like you." I kiss up at Trunks' cheek.

"You're so sweet."

"Only you baby."

"Oh Trunks I'm so excited that you guys are getting married! Now what colors are you going to have as the theme?"

"I don't know mom!" I laugh as Trunks is frantically trying to explain to his mother we didn't want a huge wedding.

"Then it's settled light pink and white!"

"For what?"

"You and Goten's tuxes."

"I'm not wearing pink mom."

"Who said you were?" She looks over at me with a huge smile.

"Bulma this looks nice!" I turn my butt to the mirror. The tailor laughed at me as I shifted my hips.

"Yes, I knew it would good."

"I can't wait to show Trunks."

"You are not going to show him that until you get married!" I forgot, I was sort of like a bride in the whole thing. It feels weird that I'm holding the flowers and getting kissed during the whole ceremony. We still haven't figured out everything but I know Trunks is going to freak when he sees me in this!

"I've seen Trunks already in his." Bulma smiled and his is just too…oops no hints!" She laughed at my face. We set the date for May 26, it was only a week away. Of course it had been a few months since I saw my mother either.

"Daddy…" Sky is holding onto my leg as I try to take the suit off slowly and carefully not to damage it in any way. It was worth more than my old house and my car put together in what ever type of fabric it made out of and Trunks' mother was paying for it all. The idea was to be very grateful.

Trunks and I took a break from sex for the past few months. He and I had been kissing only on our cheeks and no mouth to mouth action either. It had him and I both strung out for the rest of this week to fly by.

"Sweetie come here a second." I wiped Sky's face off from the ice cream he was given a few minutes ago by Bulma. He didn't know very many words yet. But man he sure knew how to chase after me when he wanted me. I never thought such a cute baby could be such a hassle. I thought changing ten diapers a day was bad enough, now he was moving and chasing after everything.

"Go-Chan, be back later. I'm going to go pick up a few things in town. Mom wants you back down stairs to help with the guest list and things.

"Sure." I pecked him on his mouth quickly and he smiled at my cheating.

"Daddy!" Skyler extended his little arms out at Trunks. Trunks of course picked him up as he wanted.

"You being a good boy up here? Here after I get back your going to get to put on your suit for the wedding, how bout that?" He nods and gets a smooch goodbye and Trunks leaves to go do his excursion into town.

"I swear your going to be a stripper when you get older. I can't keep on bit of clothing on you can I?" Skyler liked to take off any garments I managed to put him in. He's leave his diapers on but anything else he'd jerk off of him in an instant.

"No" He's telling me as I put his little T-shirt over his head.

"Keep it on for just a few sweetie. Please?" He tried to take it off as I begged.

"Nooo" I pick him up into my arms and start to smooch all over him.

"You are one little boogie now aren't you?" I start to tickle him and he lies back with a big smile. He's so cute. So beautiful…he's all mine.

Trunks POV

"Here you are sir! Hope your lucky lady enjoys it."

"It's not a lady sir but he is lucky." I smile with a flush a cross my face.

"Well congrats to him then sir, thank you so much for your wonderful business." I nod and leave the large jewel store.

"Trunks it's beautiful! Oh my god I don't think I've ever seen a ring like it? Was it expensive?"

"Yea, it put a dent in my pocket a little but it's so worth it." My sister was wondering over it with glitter in her eyes. She could get one herself if she really wanted one. She was planning on marrying her boyfriend after this year any how; why not buy him a nice ring and some intelligence to go with it?

"I hope Goten likes it."

"Oh he'll love it!"

"You think?"

"Yea he's going to flip out about it."

"I'm going to put a twist into our wedding. I'm not going to give it to him until the wedding. You know how most guys give half of the ring when their engaged?"

"Yea, but that ring doesn't look like it splits. Does it?" I shook my head no and put the ring back into the box.

"I wonder what his reaction is going to be." I smile thinking about it.

"Any how I need to call up a few of my old college buddies and see if they want to be groomsmen or be there."

"Hey aren't most of them like homophobic?"

"Why would they be afraid since we are getting married? That would be really bad if I started to hit on a straight ugly guy now wouldn't it?" I thought for a second, "Or tried to fuck one….I wonder if he'd start screaming?"

"Trunks that's so mean!"

"Ah I'd never do such a thing to my baby boy and Koi."

"I'd hope not."

"You took me seriously? My god where have you been the past few minutes?"

"No where, go get busy calling up your friends." I nod and head up the stairs to put up my ring in a safe place.

I walked past Goten in the hall and I whistled at him with a growl. He smiled and flushed a bit. I like to see him smile. I'd love just to run in there and ravage him but I can't. Not until we get married. I looked down at my crotch. You need to stay down until then buddy. You'll get to play soon. I snicker as I walk back and whistle again heading for my room. He was putting some new towels away in our closet for the bathroom.

"You goof ball."

"I'm only telling the truth." I grab his butt quickly and run into our room screaming as he threw the basket at me.

"Cheater!"

"No, that's not cheating; I just touched you and it so happened to be your butt!"

I flopped onto my bed and picked up my phone and thought for a second to remember the number I was to call.

"What cha doing baby?" Goten puts some folded clothes on the end of the bed.

"Inviting some old friends to our wedding." He nods and starts to put away his task away in the drawers.

"Hello, is this Nathan?" I hear the phone being rubbed against something and I hear a loud hello.

"Hello, this is Nate."

"Hey guy it's Trunks, how's it going?"

"Trunks? Thee Trunks Briefs?"

"Yep"

"Wow, it's been a few years."

"I know; I wished I could have called you more often." I picked up a picture frame off of the night stand and look at it. Of course Nate was with me in that picture. Goten was staring at it a few weeks back wondering who it was.

"Yea, so what has happened to you since I've seen you?"

"Oh all sorts of things. I'm of course in capsule corp. with my mother and sister. I managed to make my own car magazine for our company. I also managed to break it off with Marron." Thinking about the scars she gave me on my hips I get chill bumps.

"Dude, she was like a model! How could you?"

"I was concerned about what she did to me." Goten was looking at me. I don't think I ever did tell him about my scars, or Marron.

"Well yea, you have a point. She was a bit crazy. But I bet she was a good fuck." He laughs and stops when I didn't.

"No, not sex or looks can be an attachment for me any longer."

"Lowered your standards Trunks-Kun?" I laughed.

"Not really, I raised them."

"Really what kind are you dating now?"

"A super model."

"Dude really? You so lucky!"

"Well he is to me." He stops in his rambling.

"He?"

"Yep, I was just wondering is you'd come to my wedding? It really means a lot to me."

"You mean to tell me you've turned gay on me?" I look at Goten; he has a concerned expression on his brows.

"I wouldn't say that. It more like I got smarter."

"Man, I could have never guessed you loving another guy."

"But will you please?"

"I guess I could. Where is it? I want to meet this awesome guy who stole your straight attitude."

"Oh you'll see why."

"Thanks for inviting me. You want me to show up at where and when?"

"Here at capsule Corp. next week on the 26th."

"Got it."

"Bring along the ol'lady too and any one else that likes to party."

"I bet it's going to be one hell of a huge ass wedding."

"Yep. Talk to you then Nate. Thanks for your understanding." I hung up the phone and motioned for Goten to come over to me.

"What was with that?"

"He wanted to come any how." I wrapped my arms around his body and laid my head down on his chest. His hand ran through my scalp slowly and lovingly. My eyes fluttered shut.

"You knew him really well back then didn't you?" I nodded.

"I don't think I ever told you what happened to me with my past relationship."

"No you never did. Didn't know you had one." He needs to know. During sex I never usually let goten go down on me. It's rare he ever sees my scars she gave me. Also we haven't had that many chances to even have actual sex. Most of the time we just fooled around. I'm still trying to get used to going down on him. It's different. I'm not totally sure if I like doing it or it's the thought that I'm giving pleasure to him.

"Here, I want to show you something." I lift my head up off his chest and lay back on my bed.

"What that you're sexy?" I laugh and try to think of a way I could show him.

"Goten I'm not joking, I really need to show you this so you understand what she did to me."

"Ok, I'm listening." He locks his eyes on me. I place my fingers under my waist band to pull down my shorts I was wearing.

"Trunks that's not fair to tempt me!" I pull them down and his eyes got wide. He knew I wasn't joking.

"Goten please listen to me" I ran my hand along the deep scars near my sex and out. I grabbed his hand and put it on my lower hip. He was speechless.

"Feel lightly." His fingers ran over the deep gashed in my bone.

"My god, Trunks. It's like some one took a knife to you." I shuddered.

"They did."

"Who, I'll kill their asses!" I smile and start to pull up my shorts back up over my hips.

"It was a long time ago baby."

"I don't care I want their asses dead." He paused, "I knew there was something more to that story you told me a few years ago." I nodded

(A/N Check in chapter three, Trunks admits being raped. Man that was a while back)

"So more than just sex happened to you huh?"

"Yea, I was knocked out from her friend hitting me on the back of my neck." I thought about it all. It hurt and burned inside me.

"Who was her friend?"

"An old jock at school. She wanted to fuck me. He was like a thug so she could get everything she wanted with his help."

"So what happened?"

"Well….she noticed I was waking up and she had already got what she wanted from me. At least what I thought. She took this large knife and…" I looked away. "It still hurts. Then she let her jock's friends bang me up a bit sexually and physically." His eyes were large and filling up with tears. "I'm fine now Koi don't cry!"

"I'm sorry for making you think about it." He hugs me.

"No I wanted to tell you, no secrets babe. That's what makes a relationship last."

"Yea, I understand that. It's just hard to hear what an evil person can do to such innocent one."

"Yea, the world is full of them." I pause, "I'm not innocent either."

"Are you going to call that other guy in that picture too?"

"No, he's try to shoot you."

"Why? Hate's gays or something?"

"No he was in love with me."

"Really? He admitted it to you?" I nod.

"So you dated him then?"

"No Koi, I didn't want anything to do with him back then. I hated gays."

"So you beat the shit out of him?" I laugh and wrapped my arms around him again.

"You're just full of questions today. No I didn't. I just told him I wasn't into guys like that. I didn't talk to him after that but I respected him for who he was."

"He'd just break down and cry to know I really did turn gay." He tilted his head.

"What made you turn gay?" Man all these questions but at least he talking to me. We haven't done that in a few days.

"You"

"Me?"

"Yea, you showed me how to love a person. Not a sex."

"Because I hit on you so much?" I laughed.

"Yes you did that a lot. It was your hard work that made me into what I am. I'm proud to be your lover."

"There are still something's that you're still uncomfortable about though."

"Yea, I still have a few thoughts about girls."

"Like what?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. My guess is the mental attachment. A female is very much different from you, and it's hard still to…well it's really complicated to tell you." It was hard to get excited for him when ever we did have sex. I wanted make love to him, but my body didn't. Nothing responded besides my drooling and sweat.

"You don't have to tell me. We'll figure it out."

"I hope we do."

My mother has been running herself to death as I thought she would. She already invited half our company to show up at the unsaid place we were to be married at. I just rolled my eyes every time I walked down the halls in capsule corp. from the stares and smiles all of my employees gave me. They all knew I was gay now. I wasn't sure exactly why but it made me feel uneasy somewhat, like my privacy had been ruined some how.

"Sir Congratulations!" I hear a younger man say as I walk past.

"Thank you, did my mother invite you as well?"

"Yes sir, I'm such a great fan of your designs for our new cars were now producing." He sounds like a robot. A brainwashed robot with a smile to kill.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm sorry I don't think I remember who you are. What is your name?" He reaches out for my hand and shakes it. His touch shocked my palm a bit but I ignored it and smiled. He had a pretty strong grip.

"My name is Tarosh Benz. I'm the new head director of the production line in the south wing." I smiled it was the new man my mother was talking about. He looks so young, almost like he's barely over eighteen.

"Yes Now I know who you are, I'm please about all of the successful new ideas you have brought up for our company. It has put out or production lines tenfold."

"Sir if you don't mind telling me something about your fiancée?" Something suddenly didn't feel right.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well I over heard from the invitation that his name was Goten. Is his last name Son?" I nod my head.

"Why did you want to know that?"

"I used to go to school with him! Back in district 69, ah those were the days. Man he sure did climb the ladder quickly ne? We were pretty close friends back then. I wondered what happened to him!" I was stunned this guy knew Goten back in the days he lived with his mother.

"Goten might want to see you sometime. Hope you come to the wedding then. Any friend of Goten's is a friend of mine."

I sat in my office working on normal paper work for the next small meeting. That guy's voice keeps running through my mind. He just got hired this past month. Right after I proposed to Goten….like a three days later. Why am I so worried? My stomach churned and I got up to get a drink to settle my stomach.

RING RING

"Shit!" I dropped my cell phone as it buzzed off my hands. Man why am I so nervous. It has to be the thought of getting married in less than a week. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, you coming home anytime soon tonight?" Goten's voice hit my ear.

"Yea, I'll try to. Remember I only have to work for two more days and I'm all yours."

"I can't wait. I miss you here when you're gone. It's a big change you working so much now in this past month."

"I know, but if I don't come before eleven you go on to bed. I'll come in and snuggle up with you." He laughs. I didn't want to ask him about the young guy I had met. Not yet, and not over this damn phone. Something's still bothering me and I'm starting to wish I could leave now.

"So what cha doin right now?"

"Typing up a meeting. I should be done with it pretty soon."

"Better be damn it. I want to go to bed with you. You make a good bed warmer." I look to the ceiling with a smile.

"I'm sooo needed am I? To warm up your bed. Isn't that something for me to look forward to?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. A guy called here earlier and needed you to stop by for some measurements."

"For what? We have our tuxes."

"He said you mom wanted a little change on the arms of the jacket. She wanted to put a light pink strip or something in them along with the pants. So they need to check and alter a bit."

"Ok, when?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? It's to late baby."

"No, they said they'd be there all night at the bridal shop working more orders."

"Oh ok, I guess I'll make a stop into town tonight too."

"Yea, it will be good to get that out of the way."

"Man I'm so nervous for odd reason tonight." My hands were shaking like crazy.

"You want me to come and sit with you while you work?"

"No baby, I don't want you to deprive you of your sleep. Remember we also have to train tomorrow morning?"

"Man, I totally forgot about that."

"Yes, you need to get as much sleep when you're going to bet training with my dad tomorrow." I pause as I see my door open and my secretary came in with a large envelope.

"Goten I better get to work on this shit or I'm going to be working on it all night."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too; give Sky a kiss for me when you tuck him in tonight if I don't make it in time."

"I will, drive safely tonight; it's going to be raining like hell later on tonight."

"Ok I will baby, Bye"

"Bye" I make a smooch in the phone and hang up. I laugh as my secretary came back in. She was laughing at me. So I over do it a little, so what?

"Here are a few new plans from the lower departments."

"Great more work for me!" I threw my hands up with a smile.

"Sorry Trunks-Kun, I understand it's a busy day."

"Yeah, I'm about done any how. I need to get out of here at a decent hour."

"Just go."

"What?"

"I'll finish up your meeting for you. Your family needs you." I open the prints, they looked really strange. One was a picture of one of our famous cars crashed! I sneezed and the papers fly every where.

"Wow man this is one freaky drawing, these aren't even prints, they're doodles!"

"They are good though." Man just what I need before I leave, a picture of my car crashed. I sneezed again and put the drawings down.

"You must be allergic to something in that ink or something." I nodded and got up. Man I really don't feel good.

"See you later Marcy. Thanks so much." I put on my jacket and head down to the car garage to take off to down town. I tried to put the key in to the lock only to miss about twenty times. Why am I shaking like this?

I wiped sweat from my brow trying to see on the wet roads. City roads were not that hard to go about when it was raining really hard. I stopped at a red light and rested my head back on the seat. I was so hot; I let my head tilt to the side. I began to fall numb on my body.

"I better call home." I picked up my phone pulling on the side of the road.

"Hello?"

"Goten, I'm sick."

"Are you still in your office?"

"No I'm in town." My eyes started to burn from the lights from the street. The whole road was bare. Not a single car. It was nearly midnight, so it would make since.

"What vehicle did you use?"

"The ZX Pod."

"Man you and your sports cars. I'll track you and pick you up. Call me if anything else happens. I'll be there shortly." I hear a door open as he hangs up.

"Come here you bitch!" Someone grabs me and pulls me out of the vehicle. I can't move. What the hell is happening?

Goten POV

I rush out to his car only to see the door wide open and bear on the inside. I look around the vehicle only to hear a crunch under my foot; Trunks' cell phone!

"Trunks!" I start to panic. I looked about for any signs of him around the vehicle only to see empty streets. Everything is so quiet. It was a bit scary being alone like this. I call out his name again and hear a crunch of the cell phone, this time it wasn't me. I turn around and see Trunks on the ground crouching like.

"Trunks!" He didn't look right. What was wrong?

"Goten, as far as you can." He fell over with a butterfly knife sticking out of his body. Blood gushing everywhere!

"Trunks! Oh my fucking god, what happened?"

"Goten please leave me here. They are coming back."

"I'm not leaving you here!" I pause and grip the blade. "I'm going to pull out this blade, ok?"

"No!" I pick him up and quickly carry him inside my car and lock the doors as I take off. I look over at him as I hear the gurgling and bubbling from him. The blade was shoved into his chest.

"I can't believe you wanted me to leave you there." I shake my head. "Who the hell did this to you?" I whispered…not really talking to him but to myself as well.

"Go...ten…" He puked up into the floor board he it was pure blood. "I didn't want you to…see...me die." Blood gushed out of his mouth once more and he turned me. "I love you Chibi…" He coughs and starts to shake and acted like he couldn't breathe!

"Baby hold on." He looks at me, blood was flowing out of his mouth down then out from his eyes. Oh my god he's dying! I started to cry, I crash my car lightly into another as I parked and I grabbed him out of my cars passengers seat and sprint into the building begging for someone to help. There were a few nurses walking around with wide eyes. Blood was flying everywhere. Trunks please don't die on me! Who would do this to you?

"TRUNKS I LOVE YOU, DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!"……………………….

Part 2 Live on Baby

"Goten?" I open my eyes to see Bulma. She looked really upset. Trunks where is he?

"Trunks, where is Trunks!" I pause as everyone looked at me; Bra, Vegeta, Bulma and Bra's boyfriend.

"Goten I have so much to tell you…" I looked around, wait my baby? Where is my baby boy?

"Please tell me everything is going to be ok!" She started to cry as she put her arms around me.

"Honey last night a man broke into our home. Skyler…" She starts to cry harder. I froze….what about Skyler! "He's hurt badly" I start to cry with her.

"Please tell me Trunks is ok!" She sniffs up tears with a small smile.

"He is honey. He's just fine." I still cry. I know that there is a big possibility that one or both may die. I'll lose them both!

I rush to try to see them. The hospital put Skyler right next to Trunks in the ICU. Trunks had little than a ten percent chance to live when I brought him here, now it was more like eighty percent. He still had a breathing tube in his mouth but he was awake and alert.

"Hey baby…" I walked near him; he looked like he was sleeping. He opens his eyes and lifts his head up. He looks happy to see me. He couldn't talk or open his mouth. He reaches out his hand full of IV's out at me. "Ok, I'm coming." I glance over at our baby next to him. The little heart beat and his little body moving up and down from breathing. I walk over to him and lean down and kiss the top of his head. I still feel like crying. I was so upset that he was harmed and I could have prevented it…..I look back at Trunks sadly. Trunks gives a sadder look with a few tears forming in his eyes. "I want to hold him, but I can't." He motions for me to come over to him.

"Did you turn in the people that did this to you?" He nods, "You have a lot to tell me when you can talk, right?" He nods faster. I sit down in the chair that was brought into the room for me and I lay my head on the bed. His hand managed to run through my hair and touching my face. "I was so scared Trunks. Bulma told me the whole story of how it happened. That new coworker poisoned you and then prank called to give a fake appointment. My mother put him up to this. She was paying him a huge amount of money or something like that." I close my eyes as his fingers played with my ear lobe. Nothing could ever explain how happy I'm feeling right now knowing both my boys were alive. Yet I couldn't help but being upset knowing they both were in pain. "You're dad saved our baby. He killed that guy instantly when he heard him crying." He coughs a little and shivers. I look up and he puts his head down on the pillow. He's still in a great deal of pain. I hope he keeps getting better.

I hold on to Skyler as I watch Trunks rest. Skyler was amazingly fast at healing up. He was just bruised, but he was better in less than a week. I'd sit next to him and hope everything was going to be ok. One morning I feel my hair being pulled on. I look up and there he was bright blues eyes staring right at me. He was better….Now all we need is daddy to wake up.

Trunks POV

I open my eyes to see Goten playing with Sky. Apparently he's well now. I want to beat the shit out of who did this to us. I know that guy was funny to start with. He tried to be all friendly and shake my hand. That's how I was poisoned. Then to top it off he wanted me to go out of my way away from capsule corp. Then Goten's mother grabbed me and stabbed a blade into my chest. Hopping I'd die she did it a few times and stopped when she saw Goten and ran off into the darkness. I need to tell them the whole story, but I can't talk with this fucking pipe stuck down my throat. It's weird that I can breath on my own just yet. I just let this machine do it for me. I close my eyes as I feel his lips on my forehead. I want to talk to him so badly!

"Baby I have to go get a shower and some food in my stomach." I shake my head as he kisses lower near my mouth. I want to kiss him so bad. "See you later Tru-Chan" I touch Skyler's face. I'm going to kill who ever touched my baby, or even had a say about even harming him. Goten's mother is going to regret ever trying this shit. I looked away from the idea that our baby could have died. I don't think I could live with myself. Goten was my hero this time, he saved my life. I really thought that I was going to die. I sure as hell forget about the pain I had when I was choking on my own blood. Goten's poor car is covered in blood. I'll get it cleaned up and fixed from the accident he had in the parking lot. Funny thing was that car he hit was the doctor's car that saved my life.

I wanted to get this tube out of my mouth. I never knew how much of a nice ability it was to lick your own lips. They are so chapped right now. I'm thirsty and hungry. I'm not allowed to have anything right now because of the deep hole in my chest. Apparently I had a collapsed lung and a few broken ribs and a little head trauma. I want out of here. Every one is amazed I'm awake and alert but I knew it was because I was half sayjin.

I had a large line of staples going about my chest from the operations I had last night. I laughed at the thought of some guy screaming help at the top of his lungs at one in the morning in a hospital. Man it must have woke up every person in the building. Goten sure can scream when he wants something. I flush thinking about him screaming for me to take him….man I really need to get laid pretty soon. I drift off into my thoughts and the problems I'm going to have after I get out of here.

-------------------------

Two weeks later…

-------------------------

Goten POV

"Nurse!"

"Yes?"

"Trunks needs air, that machine is choking him!" She rushed into the room while Trunks was trying to take the tube out himself.

"It's time for him to breath on his own now." She runs up to him and pushes his head back, until it couldn't bend back any longer and pulled slowly on the tubing.

He coughs with a final pull and he gasps out. He closes his mouth and starts to lap at his lips like he'd tasted something nasty.

"God that was scary, I thought he was having a blow out." She laughs and hands Trunks a cup of water off the table.

"He's got a really dry mouth so it might be hard for him to talk." He looks over at me and weakly smiles.

"Goten…" He cracks out. I laugh and feel sorry for him. He sounds terrible!

"Baby…" He starts to chug the glass down. I laugh; I bet he's wanted a drink for ever ago.

"Man I don't think I've been happier to get that damn tube out of my mouth." The nurse opens his mouth and shines a light down it.

"You look pretty good. Just take it easy." He nods and another sip from his drink.

"Daddy!" I glance over at the crib near my bed.

"Goten, I want hold Sky. I've been looking at him all this past week just wanting to so badly." He walks over to Skyler, which was jumping around in his crib. Goten swooped the child into his arms and carried him over to me. He's a bundle of laughs and giggles.

"Thanks…" He leans forward foreword for me to hold him.

'Daddy!" I pull him onto me and he sits looking at me.

"How's my boy? You got better pretty quick now didn't you?" He laughs out and grabs my hand. I'm so intrigued by him. He's so little. His hands remind me of Goten's. He's feeling all over my fingers, from the base to the tip; like it was a foreign animal that he's never seen.

"You need to rest pretty soon Tru-Chan." I nod then I shake my head no.

"I don't want to, I'm not tired. I just want to go home." I laugh and sit down in my chair.

"You know, everything is starting to fall together now…" He looks at me and tilts his head with confusion.

"You know your parents and all. It was a mystery to me until now." I pause as he looks away from me. "You don't need to be afraid to tell me what happened to you." I put my hand under his chin lifting his head up to force his eyes to look into mine. "What is it that you are so afraid to tell me?"

"Just give me time." I leaned forward and touched his lips with mine with a small nod. Skyler called out to me as I broke the kiss.

"What? Do you want one too?" I pick him up to my face and I kiss him all over. He giggles like crazy and I let him down and he starts to jump about on the soft surface, including me.

I'm so glad I'm home finally. It's been a whole month since I've been here. I sniff the air smelling the scents and dust that I was so used to. Ah home, that's where my heart is. I sniff and look about the living room.

The doctor wanted for sure I could breathe on my own until I could go home. I'm glad he did because a few days after that tube was taken out my lungs collapsed again! I didn't realize it happened because I was sleeping. Apparently my life was saved once again by Goten in the middle of the night. I swear that man; he never gives up on me.

"Trunks, how are you feeling?" I shrug as my mother passes me with a basket full of clothes.

"Ok, I guess."

"What's the problem? You can breathe right?" She drops the basket and rushes over to me.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm just tired is all that's the matter."

"Well I'll go get you some blankets and you can rest then!"

"Mother, I'll be good. I'm staying up until me and Goten plan to sleep tonight." She picks up her basket and shakes her head.

"I swear you or that baby is going to give me a heart attack one of these damn days."

"Sorry" She laughs and heads up the steps.

Goten had gone into town to pick up things that were needed for our wedding that was going to happen sometime this month. It's already set in my mind that Goten and I were husbands. I'm not saying I'd not like to have an actual wedding and give Goten the ring.

"Hey babe!" I quickly glance over to see him walking in with tons of bags in his hands.

"God what in the hell did you buy?" He giggles out.

"All the things I thought we'd need."

"You thought? What about that list I wrote up for you?" It wasn't that much! We just needed stationary and table cloths.

"I found these really sexy clothes in the mall!" He walks over to me and kisses the top of my head.

"Sky is taking a nap up stairs so try to be quite."

"Yea, I will." He was napping in my bed. He was running around all day today since I had come home. I never knew a little boy could have such a great appetite! I shake my head.

"Trunks…" I turn once more to see one hell of a stunning visual.

"Goten you better get up stairs before my dad sees you!" He was in very small short shorts, with a thong sticking out above his nude hips. Of course he was shirtless. The shorts weren't jeans….they looked like almost leather. God that is kinky…and so gay! I laugh at myself for being attracted to it. His body is so curvy and sexy to me. He looked better than a woman would in those little shorts…I knew I was drooling.

"You like?"

"Show me more" I get up and walk over to him wanting to kiss him.

"Nope, no kisses!"

"But you let me in the hospital!"

"So?"

"Why stop?"

"There was a good reason to kiss you then." He turns showing me the ass I couldn't touch until we were 'official'. I grunted out a few choice words and followed him up the stairs.

Part 3 the wedding and the honeymoon

"Trunks take it easy; I don't want you fainting before this wedding is over." My mother fiddled around with my fitting tux and hair.

"Mother, I'll be just fine." I couldn't wait to see what Goten was wearing. What did his face and hair look like? Is he wearing my favorite cologne? Is he wearing that eyeliner that made me melt? Is he going to smile? Oh my dear God what am I doing?

"Trunks wake up, walk out there!" My mother grabbed my arm. She nearly kicked open the door with her high heel.

There were at least fifty people with their eyes on me as I walk out in the middle of our garden in the back of Capsule Corp. Goten was no where to be found. He was coming out as the 'bride'. I chuckled at the thought of him being in a wedding dress.

The flowers and every bit of vegetation were in full bloom. It was so perfect and beautiful. I know I look nervous, that's because I really am. I know that Goten could say no to me if he wanted to. My God this is draining my energy waiting for him to come out here. That damn song began to play. That dreaded song that made the bride come out so damn slowly.

Nathan had managed to make in time to be my best man. He had met Goten a few days before but briefly. I can't wait to see what he says to me when he sees how beautiful he looks fixed up.

"Son, stop shaking so much!" My mother patted my shoulder as the door opened and the maids come out with flowers and baskets full of stars they were tossing into the walkway.

"Finally…" I breathed. I smiled knowing there was a hand full of people that were here expecting to see a blushing bride; instead they are going to see a blushing groom. I lost my composure as I see him walk out. His face was flushed pink.

He walked up smoothly next to my father who was in his royal armor. I wouldn't have it any other way… God my heart is racing in my chest.

I finally get to see what he looked like. A light pink tuxedo with a white carnation pinned onto his little pocket. His skin was a dark butter cream color. His scent reached into my senses and my eyes fluttered shut inhaling it.

"Trunks get your dick out of your head!" My mother whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes quickly and he walks in front facing me.

"We are gathered here today to notice and bond these two young lovers in marriage." He was still flushed. I smiled and my eyes went half lidded as I view his eyes. He's so beautiful. I can't believe I'm getting married to another man. But he's worth it. There is just something about him that makes me feel complete. I can't lay my finger on it yet but I just know every second I'm with him I am whole.

"Will you love and care for this young man though sickness and pain?"

"Yes"

"Will you hold him near to you and give him guidance when he needs it?"

"Yes"

Goten was asked the same questions and he agreed as well. I side glance out to the people. The whole congregation of people was smiling and some were crying. Most of them were the workers at Capsule Corp. I swear what has my mother told them? They all are happy about two gay guys getting married! She must have told them to smile or she was going to fire everyone. I chuckle in my thoughts. Man the power she has over these people.

"Is there anyone here that disapproves of these two being married? May they speak now or forever hold their peace." We both gazed out to see no one not even attempting to do anything.

My mother gave up Goten to me since his real mother wasn't present nor allowed to be, and my father did the same to me for Goten.

"Will you take this young man as your beloved husband?" He asks me. Of course with out hesitation; I said it.

"I do" I looked deep into his eyes. I can't wait until I give him his ring.

"And do you take this young man as your beloved husband?" He flushes and looks up and takes a breath.

"I do…God I do!" He almost lost his composure and I smiled as our son walked up the isle with his great grandmother carrying the ring I wanted to present to him. He deserved this and so much more…

"You now may exchange rings." Sky put his tiny hand out to me and handed me a ring box and my grandmother handed Goten one as well. I didn't know he got me a ring.

I opened the box and pulled the ring from the box and grabbed his hand with mine and slid the ring on his finger gingerly. It fit perfectly.

"Tru…" His eyes were tearing up. I shushed him and he reached out and pulled my hand to him and I saw him slide the ring on my finger, it was perfect as well. I glanced at it. It was beautiful…just like him.

"These rings are a symbol of your everlasting love and bond." We both nod in agreement holding each other's hands. I stroke his hand lovingly with my thumb and raise my eyebrow at him and he flushes harder. "You may kiss your husband Trunks." I lean forward and touch his lips with mine. I hear a crowd cheering and crying. I jump as he put his hands down on my rear resting them there. Doves were released into the garden as I picked up Goten and quickly made my way into our awaiting pod car.

"Kiss me again…" His voice quivers and he locks his lips with mine again and we tangle our tongues together once more before I let him down into the seat of the car. I want to take him right now. Shit we still have a party to go to.

"Here are the two happy grooms!" I hear as I walk into the large domed building. It was full of people.  
Everyone was dancing and partying. I held on to Goten's hand and let him guide me through the mess of people. Everyone is cheering and patting us on our shoulders as I jumped up on the small stage that was setup for us.

"Thank you all for the nice gifts and support!" I shouted out into the microphone.

"Trunks what's that stool for?" I snicker and pull him over to it. "Trunks?" I snicker as music starts to play.

Goten POV

"Trunks?"

"Time to party baby." He whispers into my ear and he grabs at my tux pants.

"Trunks not right here!" He jerks them down! What the hell is he doing? Loud music starts to play as he pushed me back against the stool. Every one was cheering and looking at me. My husband just depants me in front of hundreds of people.

"Pull it off!" Someone screamed; it hit me, I knew what this was for. He was pulling off that weird strap on my leg. I wondered what that was for.

"Yea take it off of me." I look at him and he lowers his head down and bites it jerking it off with his teeth! God he looks so sexy doing that. He licks and nibbles as he takes it down and off.

"Now what should I do with this?" He holds it in front of a group of girls at the end of the stage. I chuckle and pull my pants back up as he tosses it into the crowed and they all starts screaming and fighting for it like chickens.

Apparently I've become a heart throb since I've been with Trunks. There are fan sites and many groups online that love us being together! Man that makes me feel uncomfortable thinking about what they may have about us.

"Time to dance!" I hear him scream out and He walks over to me and grabs my hand. We make our way down into the crowd of people as the music starts and every body started to dance! This is so awesome!

Trunks has his hands on my hips from behind me and he's driving me crazy! I wasn't much into dirty dancing but he was excellent! I try to go along with his movements as we danced. Everything he was doing to me was making me even more excited about what he was going to do to me tonight.  
I closed my eyes to listen to the words of the techno song.

This ain't nothin but a summer jam

Bronze skin and cinnamon tans wow

Were gonna party as much as we can

Hey

Hoe

Summer jam alright

Tonight

Hottie wearing

Real tight

In the heat of the night

Mid night party won't stop

Till' the morning light

Can't get you outa my mind

I can't lie

Because a guy like you is so hard to find

I've been waiting for this day to make to make you mine

Moon light

Your body tight

Alright

Looking kinda freaky me

Cause I can't take it

Oh yea Ohh yeah

This ain't anything but a summer jam

Bronze skin and cinnamon tans wow

Were gonna party as much as we can

"You having fun?" I open my eyes as he speaks to me, his hands resting in one place while he asks.

"Yea…" My eyes are half lidded as his mouth hits my neck.

"Good"

"Trunks, you are…" I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on how to prevent my self from losing control of my self.

"What is it?"

"You are so evil!" I turn around to face him and he's stepping back and forth with a big grin on his face.

"I know just wait until tonight." I flush thinking about it. Of course I was excited to know we were going to have at it like rabbits after these next few hours. "Here let me show you something you might like." I nod as the music changed to a faster pace. He puts his hands on my rear and brings me forward until I was right in front of him. He puts his arms up around my neck. My eyes widen as I feel him. He's feeling the same way as me! God I want it so bad right now, screw these people!

"I like this quite well." I pause, "That is one wonderful thing you had to show me. I really like it." I run my hand over his body just like he had done with me. His eyes closed as I run them down to his rear and feel all about his body as much as I could reach. Please let this time fly so I can have you all to myself!

Two hours later…

I watch you as you get in the car with me. You wanted to drive yourself to our hotel. We did plan to go to America for our honeymoon but we turned that plan down due to our urgency. The dance was great and I was full from the feast we had at the end. Everyone congratulated us and everyone had left as soon as it had started.

"Nervous?" I look over at him and he nods. "What for, we've done this before?"

"No not what I'm going to do tonight. I hope everything works out for us."

He looks so nervous. I have a good idea what he was thinking. He's always on top every time we ever got down and dirty. I'm thinking he's gong to take it like a man this time and let me do something. I smile and giggle evilly. He gazes over at me with a flush as he pulls into the parking lot of a huge hotel. It's an extremely expensive one by the way it looks. This is going to be one really fun night…

"Sir your room is ready and I hope you both enjoy your stay with us for this week. If you need anything feel free to call down to the main desk here. I will accommodate for you as much as I can to your needs." I shake my head along with Trunks as he leads the way into the hall way to an elevator that was going to the top of the whole building, which it was about twelve stories.

"Trunks?" I was starting to worry about him we sat waiting in the elevator as it rose. He takes a deep breath and looks down at me with a smile.

"Goten, you know I believe tonight has got to be one of the happiest moments in my life." He kisses me softly "and I hope this night doesn't end too soon."

He takes his time in the bathroom as I sit in the huge bed in nothing but a shirt and a pair of shorts. I had been watching TV for a few minutes to try and get my mind off of what ever Trunks had planned for me. I had plans myself but I know him and…well it all works out between us.

"Baby?" I look over and he has just his boxers on and nothing else. It's best to keep it simple Tru-Chan. Nothing to kinky for our...Night tonight.

"Bout time; I was wondering if you had passed out in there." He smiles and walks towards me. It took forever to make him comfortable to come to me like that. He crawls up onto the bed and gets on top of me. He's shaking so badly. It has to be his nerves still. I pull him into a kiss.

"You know you don't have to do this right now."

"I know Go-Chan, but I want it to happen." He nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. He was giving me the leash! I really never actually thought he would ever do this.

"Trunks you want everything?" He nods. "Are you sure?"

"Goten, I'm more than ready. I want you to rock my world with what I've been missing." I laugh and push him lightly.

"Alright, don't cry for mommy when I get your shorts off then."

"I won't." I shut him up with my mouth.

I take my time as I pull him towards me with the blankets over us. The lights turned out and nothing but the sound of our bodies. I pull of my shirt and shorts along with his boxers. Nothing was said or mentioned as I see nothing but his face above me from the moon light. Everything seemed to pause as I see his face. That very same face that I saw so many years ago in pictures, in magazines was now mine. Finally now I get to make love to him.

He lets out a moan as my fingers run about on his skin around his hips. I could feel the scars he had. I wanted him to forget then as much as possible and I let my hand wander down to his rear. He lowers his head down into my shoulder. He was giving every bit of control he could give me. This feels so amazing to have him sitting above me like this.

"Goten…" He starts to shudder and nuzzle into my neck.

"I can't believe how much your shaking baby." He nods his head and positions himself to where I could flip us over with no problem.

"I can't wait for you to be inside me…." His voice quivered as I touched him. A heaving breath is taken in as I flip him over on his back with me between his legs.

"Well you'll get that. But for now I want to enjoy this moment between us." I lock my mouth with his while my hand make their way up to the back of his head; tangling in his soft lavender locks.

"Goten…" I move down with my mouth down his jaw line and farther sucking on every bit of flesh available to touch; his body starting to tremble even harder as I reach his navel with my tongue. He hisses out as I kiss around it and dip my tongue inside it.

"Am I torturing you?" He lets out a sigh as I pull lightly at his hairs that lead to the source of his fire. "You want me to go down farther?" He nods quickly as I make my mouth encase the tip of his ragging sex.

"GO…" I take it slowly and yet controlling. I wanted him to love every minute of this and kept him wanting more. I pull up off of him and look up at him. He's watching me with half lidded eyes. God I need to control myself, I just about lost it right there.

I go back down running my lips and tongue from the tip to the base lapping about taking extra time to feel his thighs and occasionally run my hand between his rear. I finally take him all inside my mouth and begin to pleasure him the way he wanted me to.

"Trunks…you taste so good…" I lap at the tip taking in precum into my mouth.

"God Goten" He takes a breath, "How'd you get so good at this?" He put his head back with a scream as I violently take him deep inside my mouth at a quick pace.

"Goten! Ahhh My God I'm going to…" I release him and look up at him with a smirk.

"Trunks is not going that way." I take his legs and move them to rest on my hips.

"You're not going to lube me up!" His eyes widened and I laughed as I reach out to the night stand and hold it up.

"Relax I've got it covered."

"It better not make me burn…I'm really sensitive you know." I shake my head.

"Trunks I'm here tonight to find that out. He jerks his head back with a sigh while my hand made its way down south. "What's the matter baby?"

"Nothing, I'm just really nervous is all." I put my other hand underneath him bringing him up and I lock my lips with his.

"Don't be. You are going to love this." I put the first finger inside of him.

"I hope" He closes his eyes as another is forced slowly inside.

My whole body is in shock, my own sex going numb from being ignored. I keep ignoring it as I mange to get one more.

"Ok so far?" He nods his head slowly and I feel about touching and searching inside of his body for that one place that drives any man insane. I reach it and I attack it.

He screams out for more and I snicker pulling my hand away.

"Now Goten, I want it now!" He scoots down to get as close as possible.

"That was a taste of what it feels like, are you sure you can handle the real thing?" I hold on to his hip gingerly as his mouth opens up desperately trying to say something. "I promise I will stop if you start to hurt…but it might hurt a bit but not to long." I feel his hand wrap around my ignored erection and cover it in the lube I had used on him. I close my eyes and feel his fingers on me. God Trunks, you make me lose so much control just form your touch.

"Give it to me Go-Chan. Make love to me." He moves his pelvis forward with his legs slightly so I could get a good angle.

"Ok"

I push gingerly at his body entrance and he tenses up under my touch. For the first time I was inside of him, I was part of him. I began to trust deep inside of him. His moaning turned from soft to erotically loud and sexual. I began be a little more daring and put one hand on his hip and another on his lower back to get even more penetration. He was losing control and so was I.

"Oh…Goten please…harder…more!" He choked out as I bean to get a bit rougher and more demanding. I was almost slamming him into the bed. I throw my head back as I road out the wonderful heat inside of him, riding out his moaning and how his skin felt under my touch. Everything suddenly felt like I was on a high. Finally, I was on my breaking point as I felt a jolt and one final scream of my name from him I let it go.

"Tru..nks!" I let out and felt his body tighten around me rhythmically. I collapsed on top of him. I feel his lips on my forehead and his hand run through my hair. God I love this man. I closed my eyes and sleep over took while my body lay inside of his arms.

Final Days

Trunks POV

Have a great time on your little honeymoon?" My father started to laugh at me for odd reason.

"Actually we did." I had been playing a game with Skyler.

"Well I think you two forgot something."

"What's that?" I smile wondering why my father was so interested in my sex life.

"Condoms" Skyler looks up at me with wonder.

"Dad don't say that infron……oh shit." I look down at my stomach.

"It's not possible is it?"

"You sure smell like it!" He starts to laugh down the hall way.

"Dad that is not funny! I can't do that! Goten can but not me!" He continues to roll laughing down the hall.

I glance over out the window and see flowers falling down from the trees outside of capsule corp.

"Daddy?" I look down and hug Sky close to me and continue to watch seeing red, white, and lavender petals falling down from them.

"Looks like my plan worked." His arms embrace me from behind.

"God you scared me there for a second."

"Sorry..."

"So you want another one?"

"Yea, this time it's your turn!" I roll my eyes.

"Hope this ones a girl." Sky got up and started to grab at my arm wanting me to go down and play.

"Well I guess I think we will just have wait and find out now won't we?" He smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Yea I think we do."

"Man I love you."

"I love you too." I pause and pick up Sky. "Both of you."

END

Well there it is! A nice little ending finally to this fanfiction! Hope you all loved the ending. Let me know if you want me to make a squeal to it, because I have one! See you then I hope! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and waiting for the updates. fast wave REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!


End file.
